It's What's Inside That Counts
by TXWitchywoman
Summary: All is truly not what it seems when it comes to Polyjuice Potion, and this time Hermione won't sport whiskers and a tail. Story based on the Imposter Challenge from the WIKTT site. How far would you go for those you love? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_**It's What's Inside That Counts**_

This story is the result of a challenge issued by Hermysnape on the WIKTT site called the "Imposter Challenge." In my version, Harry is in a coma and Hermione steps agrees to step forth to take his place, thanks to a modified Polyjuice potion provided by the enigmatic Severus Snape. Both Hermione and Snape learn that all it not what it seems, and it's what's inside that counts. How will Hermione adjust to being a bloke; not just any bloke, but Harry Potter? How will she deal with what happens after?

Chapter 1- What Must Be Done

_August 20, 1997- Grimmauld Place, midnight_

At a secret meeting meeeting of the Order of the Phoenix, Hermione sat and listened in a state of shock. She couldn't believe things had come to this. Albus Dumbledore was dead, some of her classmates were confirmed Death Eaters, her parents were dead, thanks to said Death Eaters, and her dream of being Head Girl at Hogwarts died five minutes ago. But that wasn't the worst: Harry, sweet Harry, was now secretly stashed away upstairs in a coma. And from what you ask? A Quidditch accident, which solidified Hermione's opinion that brooms were good only for cleaning. The hope of the Wizarding world lay helpless because of a broom; that is, until one day Headmistress Minerva McGonagall observed Nyphadora Tonks transform herself one night weeks ago.

So this night, an idea brought forth killed Hermione's Head Girl dreams. She would still be at Hogwarts, but she wouldn't be quite herself. It was bad enough that Albus Dumbledore died, so what would happen if Voldemort found out about Harry? The plan sounded simple: she would drink a modified Polyjuice potion and be Harry until he woke or until Voldemort was no more. The news would be spread that due to overwhelming grief from the death of her parents, she would be be moving to America with a distant relative. A non-descript owl delivered a parcel to the meeting with instructions.

"Are you sure you want to do this Hermione? We can still ask Mr. Weasley," Minerva asked.

"Can you imagine Ron trying to be Harry? It wouldn't work, Ron's personality is just too different," Hermione said. "Just please try and make him understand as best you can why I had to go to America. This is going to be hard for him, he kind of...fancies me."

"Very well. According to the instructions, one vial of this modified Polyjuice potion should last a month," Minerva said and handed her the paper.

"Headmistress! This is Snape's bloody writing! For all I know, this is poison!" Hermione exclaimed. "How can you---"

"Hermione, calm yourself dear. Surely a smart girl such as yourself can realize that things are not always as they seem?" Minerva asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked.

Minerva looked around the room at the Order members, most nodding their head.

"What's going on?" Hermione demanded.

"Hermione, can we go to the parlor and talk?" Remus Lupin offered.

Hermione always trusted the kindly former Professor, so she followed him to the parlor.

"Hermione, what I'm about to tell you is quite alarming and we would fully understand if you left and never came back," Remus said.

"It can't be any more alarming than anything else I've been subjected to the past year," Hermione said ruefully. Despite everything that had happened, she still had a spark of hope that the side of Light would prevail. Harry, her best friend, was that hope. "Go on Remus," she said.

He took a deep breath. "Severus Snape is not who you think he is."

Hermione raised a single eyebrow.

"He is...has been a member of the Order and spy for us for almost twenty years, bringing us information about Voldemort. Dumbledore's death, although horribly sad, could not have been prevented. His death was _agreed upon_, however hard that is to believe. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Hermione thought for a minute before she spoke. "Dumbledore knew that he was going to die? And because of Voldemort, Professor Snape had to--?" Hermione asked, wiping a tear that fell down her cheek.

Remus nodded. "Clever girl," he said softly.

"Does Professor Snape know about Harry?" Hermione asked.

"No. It's essential that he never find out, for a dozen different reasons," Remus said. "He no longer teaches at Hogwarts, but he is still around."

Her eyes were closed and she was shaking her head.

"Do you still wish to do this?" Remus asked.

She nodded sadly. "We still need Harry."

* * *

In the dining room, Severus Snape arrived and gave the news from the latest revel. Hermione and Remus emerged from the parlor. Hermione froze when she saw Severus. 

"It's all right," Remus whispered and guided her to the table.

Severus acknowledged her with a nod. "Miss Granger, I wish you the best of luck in America. You will live long enough over there to accomplish something in your life. Lifespans are limited in these parts."

Hermione nodded back at him with clenched teeth.

"Someday, Miss Granger, I hope that you will come to understand that things are not always what they seem," Severus said smoothly then turned to Minerva. "Have you found a candidate for the Polyjuice potion?"

"Not yet," Minerva said shortly.

"Well, it needs to happen soon, he's getting suspicious," Severus said. "My complicity is becoming harder and harder to prove."

"We're doing the best we can Severus," Minerva said. "If you had stayed at Hogwarts, this would be easier."

"Minerva, you know as well as I do that no parent will tolerate the _killer_ of Albus Dumbledore teaching their children," Severus sneered. With one last look at Hermione, he left the room in a billowing of robes.

"I swear he charms his robes to do that," Minerva quipped.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**It's What's Inside That Counts**

_

* * *

Chapter 2_

Harry knew something wasn't right. He heard the voices of people he knew, and could smell their unique scent when they stood next to his bed. Why couldn't he just open his eyes and talk to them? Why couldn't he move? He felt so odd. One day he heard Hermione, McGonagall and Remus next to his bed.

"According to the instructions, the transformation should last a month at a time vice instead of the usual hour," Remus was heard saying. "It's a drop of his blood instead of a hair that makes it possible."

"I wonder how Snape came up with it?" Hermione asked.

_WHAT??!!_ Harry thought.

"He's been working on it for years," Minerva said. "Now, are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, but I wish I had more time. How can I learn to be a bloke, much less Harry, in eight days?" Hermione asked.

_Hermione, what are you doing???_ Harry screamed.

"You're a smart girl, we'll help you as best we can," Remus said.

"Harry, you better wake up soon, I don't want to be a bloke for too long," Hermione said lightly then said "bottoms up."

"Eww, that was horrid," she choked and felt dizzy.

"Remus, get her on the bed, she's going to faint," was the last thing Hermione heard.

* * *

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and smacked her lips. She saw the concerned faces of McGonagall and Remus looking down at her.

"How are you feeling dear?" Minerva asked kindly, her lips twitching.

"Uh..fine," Hermione replied then covered her mouth with her hands.

_Is that my voice?!_ she thought.

She startled the two when she suddenly hopped from the bed. She hurriedly felt her messy hair, the scar on her head, and her Adam's apple. She looked down and saw no breasts, big hands and big feet. Apparently, they had dressed her in Harry's clothes while she was asleep. She patted her torso and moved her hands to feel her bits, but quickly dropped them.

_Damn, I'm a bloke for a minute and already feeling myself up! In front of them no less!_ She still felt the urgent need to adjust her crotch. She went to the mirror and gasped at the sight. She was looking at Harry's reflection.

"_Holy shite_," she muttered.

McGonagall patted her, well-_his_, shoulder. "Get some rest. We'll go over things in the morning. We'll ward the door, and whatever happens, don't open it unless it's me or Remus."

"Okay," she replied, again startling herself at the sound of her masculine voice.

"You'll get used to it," Remus said with a smile and they left the room.

She flopped down on the bed and looked at Harry. "Harry, what am I gonna do? I must have been out of my mind to think I could be you!"

* * *

She was awakened by knocking on the door and Remus saying, "Hermione, it's Remus, open up."

She had fallen asleep in her clothes. She yawned, stretched and stood up, feeling an ache in her crotch area. She absently scratched herself, opened the door to let Remus in, then went to the lavatory. Ahh, her first chore as a man. She unzipped her jeans, lowered them a bit then lowered the boxers, again startled when her erect penis sprung out.

"Shite," she said.

"Okay in there?" Remus called out.

"Uh, yeah," she said.

The urge to empty her bladder took over and urine sprayed all over the toilet, causing her to exclaim "shite" again until she took hold of her cock to direct the flow. She breathed a sigh of relief. She also felt the need to not only hold the cock, but to stroke and fondle it as well. This was embarrassing; Remus was feet away, just on the other side of the door.

"Umm..Remus, this is normal, right?" she asked.

"If you're talking about what I think you're talking about, then yes," Remus said. "Take a few minutes to tend to it, I'll be downstairs."

She waited until she heard the door shut then fisted her throbbing cock. This was normal??? She stroked once or twice, moaning at the feeling then stroked faster and harder. She started breathing heavily and felt an altogether different feeling in her balls, as if they were heavier and were drawing up into her. She felt an pleasant ache at he bottom of her stomach and before she knew it, an indescribably good feeling shot its way through her cock. She hunched over, shouted and was fascinated as semen shot out of her, still furiously stroking herself until the erection had subsided.

_Wow! No wonder blokes toss off so much!_ she thought.

She showered quickly and jogged down the stairs. Remus was at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and tried not to grin at Harry's flushed face. He was humming.

"Have a seat," he said. Harry sat down (rather primly for a man) and crossed his legs.

"There's some things we need to cover before Minerva gets here," Remus said. "First things first. The morning erections are normal. Every male on the face of the Earth has them. We just don't talk about it and try to keep the handling of it, no pun intended, discreet. You'll also discover that it happens during the day as well."

"Got it," she replied.

"Second, try not to be so effeminate. We generally don't hum and wave our arms as we walk, and we don't cross our legs when we sit down. Blokes more or less sprawl."

Harry uncrossed his legs and adjusted his crotch.

"Third, try to keep those emotions in check. It's acceptable for women to be emotional, we rather expect it. For men, it's not. Silence, aggression, sullenness, and brooding is how men deal with their feelings. Understand?"

Harry nodded. The floo sounded and McGonagall stepped through.

"Oh! Good to see you awake. How are you feeling this morning?" she asked.

Remembering Remus' words, she answered with a short "Fine."

Remus stood and held a chair for Minerva. "Tea Minerva?"

"Yes, thank you," she answered. "Now Herm-, I mean _Harry_. The Weasleys will be here this afternoon, so we must discuss Hermione's absence. As of now, the only people who know about you are myself and Remus. Unless absolutely necessary, that's how it will remain."

For the next two hours, they attempted to talk about every facet of Harry's life. Hermione was surprised to find out just how much they knew about Harry. Now she knew how Harry felt about his life being under scrutiny.

"There's just one last thing, a big thing," Remus said. "Quidditch."

"_Shite,_" Harry mumbled.

"You're learning, but please watch the language," Minerva said with a smile.

"You're Hermione inside, but have the body of a male and everything that goes with it. You'll have to curb the hormonal urges and aggression just as any male would. We don't expect perfection, just the best gentlewizard you can be, the Harry we know," Minerva said kindly. Remus came back with a pot of steaming tea.

"We know it's a lot to take in, and even more to learn in just eight days, but you're smart Hermione, we know you'll do all right," Remus said, slapping him on the back.

Harry was sitting at the table tapping his foot when the Weasleys arrived.

"Oi mate! Glad to see no permanent damage from that spill the other day," Ron said, slapping his back. "You hit your head pretty hard."

_What's with all the back slapping?_

"I'm okay."

"Great! Where's Mione?"

_How long is he going to call me Mione?_

"Uh, there's something you need to know about her," Harry said. "We just found out yesterday."

"Is she all right?" Ron asked.

"Well-" Harry started but was rescued by McGonagall.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger will not be returning this term," she said quietly.

Ron jumped from his chair. "What!? Why? Where is she?"

The rest of the Weasleys came to the table. "What's this about Hermione?"

"As I said, she will not be returning this term. She has gone to stay with a distant relative in America."

Ron slumped back into his chair. Hermione so wanted to reach out to him, to comfort him.

"I guess she must have taken the deaths of her parents harder than anyone thought," Molly said sadly.

"She was going to be Head Girl, you know how much she wanted it, right Harry?" Ron asked. "What are we gonna do without her?"

Harry shrugged.

* * *

After lunch and a careful observation of male eating habits, Ron started to talk about Quidditch. She had to swallow her panic. He was the best flyer at Hogwarts, star seeker of his house team and she had no idea how shehe was going to play. She was silent as she listened carefully to Ron's explanation of a play he was planning to introduce to the team this term.

"What do you think?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged.

"Still sad about Mione?" Ron asked.

"Yeah."

"Me too. Right about now, she'd would say I'm babbling."

Harry grinned at the thought.

"I'm gonna have to buckle down this term now that I won't have homework help," Ron said.

"There's more to her than just doing your work," Harry said irritably.

"I know, okay? God Harry, what crawled up your arse?" Ron asked.

Harry frowned, stood up and walked away.

"The poor dear, he's already lost so much," Molly said from across the room.

* * *

Late that night, Harry woke and saw that Ron wasn't in the bed across from him. He got up, put on a t-shirt and jeans and went downstairs. He heard mumbling and went in search of the sound. He found Ron in the parlor, drinking something from a bottle.

"Ron?" he asked.

Ron turned from the window, swayed on his feet and held the bottle to him. "Want some?" he slurred.

"Where did you get that?"

Ron pointed to a cabinet by the fireplace then turned back to the window.

"I want her back, Harry. She didn't even say goodbye," Ron said and sniffed.

_Oh no, a drunk and weepy Ron._

"I miss her so much already. The way her soft hair brushed against me, the way her soft, small hands handled books, wishing they were handling me..."

Harry was flushed at this revealing bit of information. She had no idea.

"Her smile was brilliant, wasn't it?" he whispered and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "I loved when she brushed her quill across her lips...Harry, I was going to tell her how sorry I was for being such a git and how much I love her...but now I can't, she's gone!" Ron shouted and threw the bottle across the room, startling Harry with the smashing of glass.

Ron swayed on his feet and leaned on a chair, losing his grip. With speed and strength that surprised her, she got to Ron and lowered him to a nearby sofa and put a blanket over him.

Remus and Arthur appeared at the doorway with wands drawn. Harry saw them and said, "He got drunk and mad and threw the bottle."

"All right there Harry?" Remus asked pointedly.

"Yeah. I'm going back to bed."

Severus was listening to the drunken musing from the kitchen. He reluctantly felt for the boy. He had also come to admire Hermione the past months, Ron had her for years. He too took note of her amazing mane of hair and the way she slowly ran her quill across her lips. He loved how she absently caressed books while she read them. Did she know how alluring it was when she bit her adorably pouty bottom lip? Did she know how alluring her intelligence was to him? Gone was the know-it-all of the past. Now she was a young witch confident in herself and talents, so she found it unnecessary to be a walking encyclopedia. She was unassuming in her growing beauty, unaware of her charms that flustered the young wizards around her. She would be a force to be reckoned with when she came into her own. Some lucky young American would be with her when that time came. _Damn._

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**It's What's Inside That Counts**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

Harry numbly made her way along the platform at King's Cross to walk through the Nine and Three Quarters entry way. The past eight days had been awful. She was sure she was making Harry out to be the prissiest bloke at Hogwarts this year. Remus assured her that she was doing all right. She scratched her crotch enough, burped when she ate and swore that she was breaking some kind of masturbation record.

_How does Harry live with this? I've only lived with it for eight days and I feel bonkers! _She felt the need to wank (she had resigned herself to say the word) not only in the morning, but at various times during the day. By researching male physiology, she found that this was due to surging male testosterone. Adding to her dismay, seeing attractive boys, namely Justin Finch-Fletchly, only added to the arousal. She remembered the day vividly last year when Harry and Ron teased her mercilessly when she confessed her crush on the Hufflepuff. So it was with an aching crotch he found a compartment on the train and wondered where the nearest loo was. He heard the familiar voices of Ron, Seamus Finnegan and Neville Longbottom and the three entered the compartment.

"Oi mate, how've ya been?" Seamus asked and chucked him on the shoulder.

"We heard about Hermione, sorry mate," Neville said. "I'm gonna miss her. No one stood up for me like she did," he said quietly.

At the sweet compliment, Harry resisted the feminine urge to cover his mouth with her hand and the compartment door opened. It was Remus.

"Can I speak to you for a moment Harry?" he asked.

Harry shrugged. "Sure."

He followed Remus to the baggage compartment.

"Last chance to back out, Hermione. If you think this is going to be too hard, say it now and we can go to plan B."

"What's plan B?"

Remus was silent.

"There is no plan B, is there?"

Remus shook his head.

"Don't worry Remus, what we're currently doing can hardly be considered plan A as it is," she said. "It's more like..._negative A_."

"You're not doing that bad," Remus said.

"Oh yeah? By this time next week, Harry will be known as the _poof-who-lived,_" she quipped ruefully.

"Just keep in mind that if you feel the need to talk, or of the pressure gets to be too much, Minerva or I will available at any time."

Harry went back to the compartment to find the boys talking about their summer trysts with girls.

_More like their imagined trysts._ Hermione thought.

They were reviewing what they thought were good pick up lines to use on girls. She listened in disbelief. Only the most brainless of tarts would actually be flattered by the nonsense she was hearing.

"_Somebody better call God 'cause he's missing an angel_" from Seamus.

Harry felt like making a gagging noise.

"_Do you have a map? I keep getting lost in your eyes_" from Neville.

Harry finally had to speak up. "You really didn't use that line, did you?" he she asked Neville.

"No...not yet, why? Think Luna will like it?" Neville asked.

"Forget I said anything," Harry mumbled.

"Last year, I told Mione that we would look good on a wedding cake together," Ron offered.

_Ugh, I remember that._

"What did she say?" Neville asked.

"She asked if I had been drinking fire whiskey," Ron said and the compartment burst out in laughter. "She could be wicked funny, ya know?"

"Yeah, like when she told me _don't let your mind wander, it's far too small to be let out on its own_," Seamus said.

"Or when she told Ferret _I don't know what makes you so dumb, but it really works_," Ron said.

The compartment fell quiet. Ron slept, Neville flipped through a Herbology Journal, Seamus ate and Harry read a book about Quidditch. It was her biggest worry, but she was determined to fly or die trying.

_Which brought about this whole surreal mess in the first place! _

She felt someone shaking her shoulder and opened her eyes. Ron was shaking her, telling her to change into her robes, they were almost there. She grunted in response, adjusted her crotch for the tenth time that day and followed the crowd to the carriages. A familiar, annoying voice carried through the crowd.

"So Potty, did Granger finally came to her senses and leave you two?" Draco Malfoy drawled.

Harry and Ron looked at the wanna-be Death Eater blankly.

"Ferret, if ignorance is bliss, you must be the happiest person in the world," Harry said and walked away. Ron shot him the middle finger and followed. Severus Snape, a.k.a. Patrick Anderson heard the encounter from the shadows.

_Potter actually said something clever!_

By the time he had made it to the Great Hall, Harry wished she had stayed on the train. Permanently.

The coquettish looks from dozens of girls, the "accidental" brushes across her crotch and the notes slipped into her robe pockets made her want to run screaming from the Great Hall. She had never seen Harry as an object of desire, nor had she ever noticed the sheer number of girls trying to catch his eye, but she was experiencing it now. She had no idea what to do about it so she sat down wearily at her spot at the table. She barely heard the Sorting Hat song and sorting ceremony. She took note of the former auror, now the DADA professor, Professor Anderson and absenrtly ate her dinner. The next morning, McGonagall passed out the student's time tables and nodded at Harry pointedly. He looked at the class schedule.

_What?_

She was looking at what Hermione's schedule would be. Ron was looking over her shoulder and spoke up.

"Harry, since when do you take Arithmancy? Why aren't you taking divination? That's a Hermione-type time table," he said.

"I dunno...just felt like doing stuff differently," Harry said.

"Well, with that mess," Ron said, gesturing to the paper, "you're gonna wish Mione was here to help you."

* * *

A week later in NEWT Potions class, Slughorn was surprised in Harry's marked improvement in his class. In DADA class, "Professor Anderson" noticed mannerisms from Harry that he was used to seeing from a certain Gryffindor witch.

_Why on Earth do I even care? This is Potter for Merlin's sake!!_

When Harry sucked herhis bottom lip in his teeth, he looked up to see Professor Anderson looking straight at him. He blushed, released the lip and resumed his note taking.

_I've been inhaling too many fumes!! I'm ogling at Potter!_

Trying to chalk up what he observed as Potter being around Hermione for so long, he was quite relieved when class was over. And for the first time since he had been teaching Potter, his lesson assignments were close to perfect. Over the course of the next week, Severus was certain of three possibilities. He was either losing his mind, under some kind of curse, or was coming out of the cupboard.

_Was I ever in the cupboard to begin with?_

He never had reason to question his sexuality until now. Never. He was quite sure of his virility, and had hoped one day to demonstrate said virility to Hermione. She was a perceptible girl-; surely she would see past the mask he was forced to wear? The role he was forced to play? What was happening now was just plain weird, not to mention highly inappropriate. Why was he having feelings for a male, much less Harry Potter? The staff noticed that Professor Anderson was out of sorts, not in an angry way, but in a troubled way. He seemed embarrassed about something, was spending more time in library reading than he usually did, and avoiding contact with males as much as he could. The last Friday night in September, Severus was pacing his quarters with a glass of whiskey in hand.

_Oh how I wish Albus was here! I could talk to him about anything, no matter how absurd it was!_

He took a quick sip of his drink and continued to think. He ran to his bed, lifted the mattress and flipped through copies of Playwizard. He looked at the Madame August centerfold with her wand held suggestively between her legs and started to read the caption: **Madam August enjoys whip cream charms and long walks...**

_Okay, I get a rise from that. Good._

He thought of Potter running his quill along his lip. His erection didn't fade. _I should not have a rise from that!!_

He threw the magazine across the room, tossed back the rest of his drink and reached for the bottle. He frowned when he heard a knock on his door.

"What!" he barked.

"Severus, it's Minerva, may I come in?"

_Wonderful._

"If I asked nicely, would you go away?" Severus called out.

"Afraid not," came the reply.

He flicked his wand at the door. Minerva and Remus entered. At the sight of the two, he took a long swig from the bottle.

"Careful you don't get fleas on my floor, Loo-pin," he drawled.

"Good evening to you too, " Remus replied.

"Severus, is there anything at all you'd like to discuss? You seem out of sorts these days," Minerva offered. "We're worried about you."

"Well, you should be," he replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Minerva asked. Even drunk, that was a curious statement to come from Severus.

"I'm a man! Do you hear me? A man!" he shouted.

"Okay Severus, you're a man, we know that," Remus said carefully.

"I like witches!" Severus declared with a fist in the air. "My bread is not buttered on both sides!"

Minerva and Remus looked at each other with blank looks.

"Severus, what on Earth are you rambling about? What bread?" Minerva asked.

"And he quoted Shakespeare! Since when does he quote Shakespeare?" Severus asked no one in particular.

"Who quoted Shakespeare?" Remus asked.

"_Potter_!" Severus returned.

"Why do you care if Harry quotes Shakespeare?" Minerva asked.

She was perplexed. What on Earth had gotten into Severus? This conversation was making no sense at all. _Should I fetch Poppy?_

"Quite against my will, I have been noticing more of Potter than I should be," Severus said sadly.

"Pardon?" Remus asked then the realization hit him. Severus had been picking up Hermione's mannerisms through Harry, which had now led Severus to believe that his "bread was buttered on both sides."

Remus tried his best to hold in the laughter to no avail. He burst out laughing, so much that he had to hold his stomach and wipe the tears from his eyes. Now Minerva was looking at him as if he too had lost his mind.

"Remus, this is no laughing matter," Minerva scolded.

"I agree Madame," Severus said and flopped down on his bed.

Remus caught his breath and whispered something in Minerva's ear. Her eyes widened and she put her hand on her chest.

"You can't be serious! Is that what this is all about?" Minerva asked.

She looked to Severus, who was now laying down and trying to take off his robe, mumbling something about green eyes.

"We need to let him in on what's going on, look at him," he said.

"Tomorrow then," Minerva said.

_Oh Albus, how I wish you were here!_ Minerva thought.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, Minerva told Severus that he was excused from chaperoning the Hogsmeade visit.

"I have something more important for you," she said. "We're going to Grimmuald Place."

"Is there an Order meeting?" he asked.

"No, but it's something that should put your mind at ease," she said.

"What's left of it," Severus mumbled.

At Grimmuald Place, Harry sat at the piano in the parlor tapping at the keys.

"Thanks Remus for getting me out of that school. I needed to get away, I'm tired of hiding in my room," he said.

"You can't hide all the time," Remus said.

"If girls can't see me, they can't come after me," Harry replied. _I'm creeping out Justin too!!_

She started a tune, losing herself to the music and didn't notice Professor Anderson come in the house with Minerva. Severus looked in the parlor then looked at Minerva curiously.

"I didn't know Potter played."

Harry didn't, but Hermione did.

"Now Minerva, what is here to put my mind at ease? Surely you don't mean for me to sit and listen to Potter play the piano?"

"No Severus. I need you to take a Wizard's Oath that you will reveal to no one what you are about to find out. Come, let's go upstairs."

The two stopped in front of a wall in the hallway. Minerva muttered an incantation and a door appeared on the wall.

"The oath, Severus," Minerva said.

He said the oath, the magic swirled around them and Minerva opened the door and walked through. Severus followed and came to a dead stop at the sight before him. There was Harry, asleep in bed. He heard the piano downstairs. How could Harry be playing the piano and be in bed asleep?

_What kind of magic is this?? It's official, I have lost my mind. _Severus' head drooped. _I'm going insane like my father!_

"Severus, do you remember me telling you that we found a candidate for your Polyjuice potion?" Minerva asked and poked him. "Severus?"

"...when you said that Miss Granger went to America," Severus muttered. Seconds later, his head popped up and he ran downstairs.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

It's What's Inside That Counts

_Thanks for reading and for reviewing this story and another one of my stories I just completed, Bigger Than Us. For all you Draco/Hermione shipper fans, never fear. Another one is in the works!! So for now, enjoy this one. It was so much fun to create! Isn't that what fan fiction is all about?_

_

* * *

Chapter 4- Him, Her_

Hermione was startled when Professor Anderson came rushing through the door straight at her. She was further startled when the professor stopped in front of her, nose to nose peering into her eyes. She could see his nostrils flaring.

"P...professor?" she asked.

Suddenly Professor Anderson took hold of her arms, shook her and barked, "Miss Granger! Why?!"

She wrenched away from his grip, whipped out her wand and backed away. She took safety at the other side of the piano, her wand pointed at him.

"Why what? Hermione's in America!" she answered.

Minerva rushed in and saw the scene. Hermione saw her and gestured her wand at Professor Anderson. Both Harry and Professor Anderson both looked frantic.

"Professor McGonagall! I think Professor Anderson's flipped his lid!"

"Harry! Lower your wand! Professor, what are you doing? You're scaring him!" Minerva said sternly.

She lowered the wand, but still kept it at her side just in case.

"You have some explaining to do, Minerva," Professor Anderson said. "You said the Polyjuice potion worked, however..."

The opening and closing of front door was heard and Remus came into the parlor. "What's happened?" he asked.

"We were about to sit down and talk," Minerva said.

* * *

In the dining room, Minerva and Remus took seats at the table opposite each other. So did Harry and Professor Anderson. Hermione was uncomfortable under the scrutiny of Professor Anderson, who was looking at him carefully, occasionally with narrowed eyes.

"Um...professor, while I am..._flattered_ by your attentions, my inclinations do not run toward males," Harry said.

"And you think mine do?" Professor Anderson drawled.

Harry blushed.

"Now Severus, there apparently has been a misunderstanding," Remus said.

"A _misunderstanding_?" Severus hissed.

"Severus?" Harry asked and looked at Professor Anderson with wide eyes. The room fell quiet.

Crickets chirping quiet.

"Yes, Severus. Severus Snape, former Potions professor at Hogwarts, at present Professor Patrick Anderson, former Auror and DADA professor," was Severus' reply.

Harry blinked a few times quickly, bit his lip and choked out a snicker that bubbled out into a full blown laugh.

"What, pray tell, amuses you, _Miss Granger_?" Severus drawled.

The laughing stopped and Harry looked at Remus and Minerva worriedly.

"Have no fear, Miss Granger, your stunt is safe with me. What I wish to know, _is why_," Severus stated.

Harry looked at Remus and Minerva. They nodded their heads in assent. Harry took a breath and spoke.

"Harry is my best friend, the best friend I ever had or will ever have. He is hope to our world, and if I can help keep that hope alive I will do anything for him, anything," Hermione said and gestured to herself, "including this. How happy was Voldemort when the Headmaster was killed?"

"Happy? Miss Granger, the Dark Lord was ecstatic," Severus said.

"Can you imagine how much more ecstatic he would be if he found about Harry's condition? His top two enemies gone?" Harry asked.

"I see your point," Severus said.

* * *

A hour and a couple of glasses of wine later, Severus and Harry were still at the dining room table, Severus taking careful notes as he asked Harry questions. He already had extensive notes of male-to-male transformation, but not female-to-male transformation.

"When this whole affair reaches what I hope is a favorable conclusion, I will need to submit my research about the modified Polyjuice potion," Severus said.

Realizing he was really talking to Hermione and not some dunderhead, he didn't have to dumb down the conversation.

"It tastes just as horrid as the original," Harry said.

"I do wonder why it would render you unconscious," Severus mused.

"It might have something to do with my feminine essence opposed to his...masculine..._whatever_," Harry said.

"Whatever?" Severus asked.

Harry pinched the bridge of her nose. "I am double-dipping in the sexual tension department, professor," Harry said and took another sip of wine.

"Please explain," Severus said.

"It's embarrassing," Harry replied.

"It can't be more embarrassing for me to have thought I desired Potter this past week," Severus said. "Or students calling me _Auror_ Anderson."

Harry snorted.

"Sometimes progress is painful Miss Granger, but in this case, it has also been successful," Severus said.

"Successful maybe in your case Professor, but not mine, I'm a horrible bloke," Harry said and swished the wine around in the glass. "Harry, me, _or both_ _of us_ are going to be scarred for life."

"I'm curious as to why you would say that? More wine?" Severus offered. This could be educational as well as entertaining.

"That first night as Harry, I marveled at Harry's physical appearance and strength. I did fifty push-ups without breathing heavy. I can lug around a satchel full of books without straining my back. I stopped marveling at Harry's body the next morning."

He took a breath and continued.

"We women diddle with ourselves occasionally, but it seems I have to do it constantly or I'll explode," Harry said with a sigh. "I read about male physiology, but had no idea what men have to deal with."

"You are fortunate, Miss Granger to have knowledge of what we must endure for the sake of perpetuating the species," Severus said.

"It gets worse," Harry said. "I may have the body of a man, but the mind-the desires of a woman. My body reacts to my mind, so now a few boys at school ..." Harry said then stopped.

"A few boys at school what?" Severus prompted.

Harry took another sip of wine and cleared his throat.

"...think I fancy them. I mean, they think _Harry_ fancies them," she finished lamely.

"I can see where that might present a problem," Severus said. "So, what young wizard has caught your eye?"

Harry mumbled something.

"Come again, I didn't catch that."

"Justin Finch-Fletchly," Harry said sadly. "The whole unrequited love thing, he never noticed me as Hermione, so even less now."

"He saw you everyday the past six years, you have almost all the same classes," Severus said. Harry shook his head.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand," Harry said and gestured for the bottle of wine. "No one will ever fall for me. Harry yes, Hermione-no."

_Why on Earth would she say that? _Severus wondered. Hermione was a force of nature, she just didn't know it. She answered his silent question.

"Everyone knows Hermione Granger as Harry's friend, Harry's bookworm know-it-all, bossy friend," she said. "I'm no great beauty Professor, and I don't try to be a know-it-all. I like to learn, and true learning is applying what knowledge you've acquired. No one seems to understand that."

"I can assure you that I do," Severus said sincerely. _The girl thinks she's no great beauty? How wrong she is!_

"My only friends are Harry, Ron and Ginny and the only boy who ever paid me any attention was Victor Krum," she said. "Isn't that sad? I have a grand total of 3 friends and the only boy who ever liked was from another continent," she said ruefully. "I apologize, I'm just feeling sorry for myself, I'll shut up now."

"It's quite alright Miss Granger, you have given me more than enough for my notes," Severus said.

"Glad I could help," she said with a hiccup.

"I believe you are staying here for the weekend?" Severus asked politely.

Harry nodded. "Remus and Professor McGonagall think it's best for me to get away from school on the weekends. Ron thinks I'm doing some kind of private Occlumency training or that I'm off with some girl; as long as I'm there for Quidditch, it's no big deal."

"Speaking of that, how do you plan to..." Severus started.

"...to play quidditch? That's easy, I won't be playing for long when they see me fly. I'll be kicked off the squad," Harry said with a laugh.

"So Slytherin has a chance at the cup this year?" Severus asked lightly.

* * *

After Hermione went to bed, Severus finished off the bottle of wine. He was thrilled that his potion was a success. The conversation with Hermione was enlightening. It seemed that the seemingly unflappable, beautiful, walking brain was in the midst of a confidence crisis. He couldn't wrap his brainhead around that. How could the most intelligent mind to come along in twenty years reside in one of the most popular wizards that ever lived, and lack confidence?

_She is finally facing a problem with no solution in sight! _Severus thought. _And Fletchly? That whelp? _

Fletchly was a good-looking enough young wizard, but in Severus' opinion dull as dirt and only slightly smarter. She needed a wizard who could appreciate her mind, her drive, the unique spirit that was Hermione Granger. Willing to literally exchange herself for her friend, to take on the role of Harry Potter and everything that came with it, without knowing the outcome, was certainly brave. That was a lot for him to say; bravery and heroics weren't big in his book, it just got people hurt. Hermione wasn't doing all this do be a hero; she was scared and worried and just trying to do the right thing.

_Much like me._

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**It's What Inside That Counts**

Chapter 5- Woes of a Harry Wanna-Be

_

* * *

September 15_

The day of Quidditch tryouts arrived. Despite flying practice, Hermione knew she was woefully inadequate. Should she just avoid try-outs altogether and announce that Harry Potter was no longer playing Quidditch?

_Hermione, you're such a bloody coward_! she thought.

On the other hand, should she embarrass the hell out of Harry and fall off her broom during try the tryouts? She trudged toward the pitch and heard the excited voices of the students trying out for the team.

"Hey! There's our star seeker!" Ron called out when she entered the pitch entrance.

Harry smiled weakly.

They watched the chasers and beaters play a mock match for Ron, with him playing keeper to judge how well they played.

"Seekers up!" Ron called when it was their turn.

In his mind, Harry was a given for the position, but to be fair, back-ups had to have their chance to try out. "You go ahead," Harry said, urging the other seeker candidates before him her.

When she saw the other seeker hopefuls chase the snitch, she knew Ron was going to be in for a shock. They were better than her by a long shot. With fear and trepidation, she mounted the broom when Ron called "Harry, you're next!"

The staff watched from the stands, making their annual Quidditch Cup wagers. Severus knew his Slytherins had a good chance this year to win the cup. Minerva frowned at him when he said as much.

"Professor Anderson, do you suddenly fancy the art of Divination?" Minerva quipped.

"Not at all, I just have a feeling about Gryffindor's seeker this year," he said.

When Ginny let the snitch go, she waited to see Harry take off like a shot after it. She looked back to see Harry hovering a few feet from the ground watching the snitch flitter away with a blank look on his face.

"Umm Harry? Hello?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"You're supposed to go after it," Ginny said.

"Oh...yeah," she chuckled nervously and urged the broom forward.

For the next half hour, the staff and Gryffindor team watched in confused surprise as Harry flew at half his normal speed and struggled at times to stay on the broom.

"What's wrong with him?" Ron asked Ginny.

"I have no idea," Ginny said. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but that fourth year flew better."

When Harry fell off herhis broom, try-outs came to an end. _What a bloody disaster! _The laughter of Professor Anderson could be heard from the stands.

* * *

The next day, the try-out results were posted in the common room.

_H. Potter- Keeper, Third String_ was listed at the bottom. Harry felt a tap on his shoulder.

"You're not mad are you?" Ginny asked.

Harry shook his head.

"What happened out there? It was as if you were afraid of the broom," Ginny said.

"Just have a lot on my mind," Harry said.

"Wow, must be big- big enough for you to settle for third string keeper," Ginny said.

"You have no idea," Harry said and walked away.

At dinner, Ron avoided Harry's eyes, worried that Harry was mad at him.

"Harry-" he started.

"Don't worry about it Ron, I'm not mad," Harry said. "You had to do what was best for the team, and McMurray was the best."

"Aren't you mad about getting beat out by a fourth year?" Ron asked.

_Relieved is more like it!! "_No Ron, like I told Ginny, you are the team captain and you did what was best for the team."

* * *

The next day, Harry limped into DADA class.

"Mr. Potter, do you need to visit the infirmary?"

"No sir, I'm fine," Harry said. The professor nodded and Harry took his seat. The rest of the class arrived and the lecture started.

"Today we will be delving deeper into Dementors, an important subject since their so-called _release_ from Azkaban," the Professor said. "As such, we need to ensure that each of you can successfully call forth your Patronus."

Ron cast his and a Jack Russell terrier yapped it's way around the room. He was no longer embarrassed to have such a Patronus since the girls thought it cute. When it was Harry's turn, the class waited casually. Harry was the first student to be able to cast a Patronus those years ago, amazingly as a third year.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry called and an otter appeared instead of a stag. Harry looked curiously at his wand and Professor Anderson quickly cast an "finite incantatem" toward the otter.

"Hey, I thought yours was a stag," Seamus said.

"Wow, you must miss Mione more than we thought to be casting her Patronus," Ron said.

Hermione didn't foresee this. This was Harry's body using Harry's wand. It should have been a stag.

"Potter, a word after class if you would," Professor Anderson said.

After class, he stood in front of the professor's desk. The professor flicked his wand at the door, locking it and silencing it.

"Miss Granger, since you cast a Patronus, but one not your own, you will not receive a full grade for today's lesson."

Harry's face fell.

"However, you can make up the grade and possibly receive extra credit if you can turn in an essay detailing why you did not cast a stag, due two days from today."

"Yes sir, I'll find out."

"Also, I need to meet with you during my Tuesday evening office hours, I have few revisions for my research notes that I would like to run by you."

"Certainly sir."

"That is all, enjoy your dinner."

"Uh...thanks," Harry said and left the room. _Did Severus Snape just tell me to enjoy my dinner?_

When Harry left, Severus sat in the quiet room and wondered why he had told a student to "enjoy your dinner."

* * *

Tuesday evening, Harry knocked on the Potions classroom door and heard "enter" from inside.

"Take a seat, Miss Granger."

Severus marked on papers for a few minutes then looked at Harry.

"You have the essay?"

Harry nodded and placed three parchments on the desk.

"Summarize the essay if you would, Miss Granger."

"The Patronus charm recognizes the soul, the spirit of the witch or wizard, not the body or the wand of the person. Also, when the person has underwent undergone an emotional upheaval, the Patronus may take on a different form."

"Why do you think your Patronus is an otter?" Severus asked.

"I've often thought on that. During the summer after I cast my first Patronus, I researched a bit about otters. Otters are good swimmers, as I am; they are also hard workers, as I am. They sort of have protruding front teeth...as I used to have."

"Why do you think Potter's Patronus is a stag?" he asked.

"I have no idea," she replied.

"Very well Miss Granger, you have earned twenty more points for your marks toward the previous class," Severus said.

"Thank you sir."

"I have a few more questions for my research. They are more or less personal as before, but essential for development," he said.

_Not to mention a good way to get to know you!!_

Severus took out his stack of parchment and a quill and made a few notes as if he was carefully pondering the words.

"Hmm..Miss Granger..have you had any odd dreams or any additional side effects since the transformation?"

"So much that Sigmund Freud could have made a living by my dreams alone."

Severus nodded thoughtfully. "Would you care to elaborate?"

Harry blushed. "Um...well..some have not been that odd, mainly that of seeing Hermione with short, messy black hair or that of seeing Harry with Hermione's long, brown hair. "I also have dreams, flights of fancy-pardon the pun, of Hermione catching the snitch at a match."

_As if that would ever happen! Not even magic could help me with that!_

"I've been having...personal dreams that I don't care to say aloud. May I submit them to you in written form?"

"Certainly Miss Granger, this is voluntary after all. You reserve the right to mention nothing to me at all if you wish."

"I have so much going on up here," she said tapping her head, "that it might do me good to get it out. I would put the dreams in a pensive if I could, to get the images out of my mind, but you can't put dreams in a pensive."

* * *

That night, a school owl delivered a letter to Severus in his office. It was from Hermione.

It was entitled _**Odd Dreams During Polyjuice Transformation, September 13-1997.**_

_I went to bed shortly after ten p.m. after a dinner of baked chicken, potatoes and chocolate cake. I listened to the ridiculous ramblings of my hormonal driven dorm mates as they described their alleged romancing of various "birds" around Hogwarts. __That night, I had a normal dream of Justin Finch-Fletchly of he and I flying on his broom. It doesn't take a genius to figure that one out. I wish I could fly **and** be with him, that's simple enough. What happens after the flight is alarming however. __We are in what I think is the male Head Boy dorm and were are snogging as we usually do in my dreams. I suddenly find myself disrobing in front of him, only to see that I am Hermione with a penis._

Severus choked on the cookie he was eating and resumed reading.

_Justin disrobes and he sports a vagina. In the dream, this anatomical oddity seemed perfectly normal and the snogging continued. I lowered him to the floor and we started having sex. Three or four strokes into the act, I woke up on the floor having fallen out of my bed and had what is commonly called a wet dream._ _I remained awake the rest of the night. _

Did she have any idea how arousing this somewhat clinical, straightforward description of a dream sounded?

_She should write one of those bodice rippers! She would make a fortune!_

Over the months, Severus received several more missives of Hermione's dreams. He learned important things about Hermione through these letters. Hermione's powers of observation were quite substantial and continued to grow. Her experiences during this transformation made her think more "outside of the box" and she was gaining a newfound sense of wisdom. He also found out she was a sensualist, but probably wasn't aware of it. She was uninhibited and expressive in her narratives about her dreams. She had a wit comparable to his but didn't wield it to hurt the feelings of others.

_Too bad all this was wrapped in the package of Harry Potter._

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**It's What Inside That Counts**

_Chapter 6- Happy Christmas_

* * *

Two days before Hogwarts let out for the Yule holiday, Hermione was summoned to the Headmistress' office.

"Tea?"

"No thanks Professor."

"I felt the need to let you know how well you have handled the change in your life and your academic performance, despite the stress," Minerva said. "Nowmy dear, what are your plans for the holiday?"

She shrugged. "I dunno, just loll about here at Hogwarts, have some uninterrupted reading time in the library..."

"May I offer a suggestion?" the professor asked.

"Sure."

"How would you like a vacation from being Harry? If only for two weeks?"

Harry sat straight up in the chair. "Is that possible?"

Minerva chuckled. "Anything's possible my dear, you have proven that. Do you remember Professor Snape's first rule of Potions making?"

"Yeah, always have an antidote."

"Correct, Miss Granger, five points to Gryffindor," Professor Anderson said as he swept through the door. He held a vial of greenish-brown liquid and waved it slightly in front of her. "You won't mind of course, if I take notes during the reverse transformation?" he asked.

"Of course not, just give me the damn stuff...please," she said.

He nodded and gave her the vial. She opened it, sniffed it and dry-heaved. "Oh God, it's worse than the potion itself," she said.

"Noted," he said lightly, writing something on a parchment.

She took one more look at the vial, held her nose and downed the antidote. She coughed, shuddered and swayed, one hand on her head and leaned on the desk with her other hand. She groaned, held her stomach and doubled over in pain.

"My goodness!" Minerva said and dashed around the desk.

He stepped forward and supported her as the reverse transformation took place. He took note that the process caused her skin to feel hot and that the transformation happened from the feet up. In less than a minute's time, the sweating, panting female form of Hermione Granger stood before the two. She let out a breath, stood up straight and looked down at herself. She had to hold up Harry's pants that were three sizes bigger than she was and a t-shirt that almost fell to her knees.

"I took the liberty of procuring some clothes for you," Minerva said kindly, holding a small suitcase for her.

"Thanks, to both of you," she said with shining eyes.

Twenty minutes later, Hermione skipped along the corridor leading from the Headmistress' office. She would get to be herself again, her female self again if only for two weeks. She planned to submerge herself in _female-ness_ for that time. _Was that even a word?_ Yes, she would giggle, flirt, eat with her pinky extended, cover her mouth with hand in girlish delight, wear a dress; she would be a girl! And maybe-just maybe if she was lucky-she would do something about the months of sexual tension that had built up. It reminded her of a dam that sprung a small leak that day-by-day had grown bigger and bigger. Eventually the dam was going to burst.

_

* * *

December 23, The Burrow_

At the Burrow, a knock preceded Remus' head peeking through the door. "May I come in? I have a gift for you," he said with a smile.

"Of course," Molly said.

Remus stepped in, holding the door open and Hermione stepped through. Molly's jaw dropped then she squealed.

"Hermione! My goodness! What a gift this is!" she exclaimed and crushed her in a hug.

"You have no idea Molly," Hermione said.

Footsteps were heard thundering down the stairs to reveal Ginny, Ron, the twins and Arthur. They all shouted their greetings and rushed to hug her as well.

"Mione! You look brilliant!" Ron said. In his eyes, she never looked more beautiful.

"It looks like America has been good for you," Arthur said.

"It's all right, but I've missed all of you," Hermione said.

"Wait, where's Harry? He should be here!" Ginny asked.

"Oh...he has some kind of training to do with some Aurors, that's what McGonagall told me," Hermione said.

"It's been that way the whole term," Ron said. "Happy holidays, huh."

"Well, let's have a seat at the table so we can hear all about your adventures in America," Molly urged.

As part of the cover story, she researched Boston, Massachusetts (where her "distant-relative-in-America" great-aunt lived) and the Salem Witches Academy. She hated to fabricate such a story for the people she considered family, but like her life the past four months, it was aggravatingly necessary. It was agreed for her to spend the night at the Burrow, and then all of them would attend a Yule party at Grimmauld Place for The Order on Christmas Eve where she would spend the rest of the holiday. That night after dinner, Ron watched Hermione and Ginny from across the room. _If only Harry were here, it would be perfect!_ Over the months, he often thought about what he would say to Hermione if and when he saw her again. He had his chance, but something kept glued to his seat. The something was a complete mystery.

_You stupid, bloody coward!!_ he thought. _She's right there!!_

This was Hermione Granger, the same 'Mione he had known since the age of eleven. _Or was she??_ She had a different look in her eyes (a good different), she now looked people in the directly in the eyes when she talked to them. She seemed more confident, more sure of herself. When she ran a hand through her hair, arched her back and moaned, Ron was mesmerized. When she took a sip of her wine and licked her lips, he dropped his own glass.

"Ron dear, I think you've had enough for tonight," Molly said.

_You don't know the half of it mum!_

Not long later, Hermione told everyone good night then went upstairs.

"She's going to bed early, it's only just after nine," Ron said.

"Well Ron, she did make a long trip, Boston's a long way from here," Ginny said. "This Christmas is rough for her."

They all nodded knowingly. Being such a big, close family, they couldn't imagine not having one for holidays. Now Harry _and_ Hermione knew what it felt like.

* * *

The next day was Christmas Eve, and they all gathered gifts and food to take to Grimmauld Place. When they arrived, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Professor Sprout were already there. They greeted the Weasley clan plus Hermione enthusiastically. Soon goblets of eggnog and mulled wine were passed around. Hermione and Ginny went to the kitchen with Molly to help with the cooking.

"Heavens no, Hermione, you're on holiday! Go enjoy yourself! I have your mother's stuffing recipe and I promise to do it justice," she said warmly then turned to Ginny. "Ginny dear, why don't you just...set some water to boil?" she suggested.

Hermione snorted and grinned at Ginny, who rolled her eyes. Ginny had not inherited Molly's domestic abilities and nearly set fire to the Burrow kitchen last year. Ever since, Molly was cautious about Ginny "helping" in the kitchen. Hermione took her mulled wine and left the kitchen, heading for the parlor to play a bit on the piano.

"Hey Mione! Gonna to play?" Ron called from the dining room. Hermione nodded. Ron and the others followed her into the parlor. She sat down at the bench and started a song she and her mother used to play together at Christmas.

"That sounds nice Hermione, who taught you to play?" Tonks asked.

"My mum, we used to play together at family gatherings," Hermione said.

"Aren't you going to sing?" Ron asked.

Hermione took a sip of her wine and shrugged.

"Aww, come on Hermione, we love hearing you sing," Ginny said from the doorway.

"I've never heard her sing," Tonks said.

"Well, you're in for a treat," Ron said.

"This one was my gram's favorite, it's called **Christmas in Killarney**," she said and cleared her throat. She started, the tune echoing her voice perfectly.

_The holly green, the ivy green, t__he prettiest picture you've ever seen_

_Is Christmas in Killarney..._

_With all of the folks at home i__t's nice, you know, to kiss your beau_

_While cuddling under the mistletoe a__nd Santa Claus you know, of course_

_Is one of the boys from home..._

_The door is always open t__he neighbors pay a call_

_And Father John before he's gone w__ill bless the house and all_

_How grand it feels to click your heels, a__nd join in the fun of the jigs and reels_

_I'm handing you no blarney t__he likes you've never known_

_Is Christmas in Killarney, w__ith all of the folks at home..._

When the song ended, the group clapped in appreciation.

"Wow Hermione, if the witch thing doesn't work out, singing sure would," Tonks said.

"Let's have another!" Ron said.

"Yes, let's have another," a voice from the doorway said.

Everyone looked to see Professors Anderson and McGonagall at the parlor doorway. "It's been a while since I last heard a good holiday song," Professor Anderson said. McGonagall winked from behind and went to the kitchen.

"Okay, this one was my parent's favorite," Hermione said.

_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire, __Jack Frost nipping at your nose_

_Yule-tide carols being sung by a choir, a__nd folks dressed up like Eskimos._

_Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe h__elp to make the season bright_

_Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow w__ill find it hard to sleep tonight..._

_They know that Santa's on his way, h__e's loaded lots of toys_

_and goodies on his sleigh_

_And every mother's child is gonna spy t__o see if reindeer really know how to fly._

_And so I'm offering this simple phrase, t__o kids from one to ninety-two_

_Although it's been said __many times, many ways_

_Merry Christmas to you._

When she finished the song, she wiped her wet eyes at looked around the room. Tonks had an arm wrapped around Shacklebolt's waist, Arthur and Molly were holding hands, and Ginny and Ron were sitting on either side of her on the bench. Professor Anderson was sitting in a chair across the room and toasted her with his goblet.

Dinner was a talkative, joyous affair. The turkey was baked to perfection and Hermione's joy turned bittersweet when she tasted the stuffing. Molly did a good job with the recipe; it tasted exactly like what her mum would have made. After dinner, an Order meeting was called. Ginny went upstairs and Ron and Hermione went to the parlor.

"More wine?" he asked. They were both tipsy, so more wouldn't hurt, would it?

"Sure," she said and sat at the piano again. Ron handed her a glass and took a gulp of his own.

"How about one more song?" he asked softly.

"Why didn't Ginny stay?" she asked and tapped some keys.

"Wants some time to herself, she misses Harry," Ron said. "I know how she feels..."

_Don't we all!_

"Here's a song from America, it's kind of silly," she said.

"I don't care, I just want to hear you sing," Ron said and sat next to her on the bench. "Even if you just recited the alphabet, I would treasure every word of it."

_Just how much have you had to drink?_ Hermione thought and started the song.

_Grandma got run over by a reindeer, w__alking home from our house Christmas Eve_

_You can say there's no such thing as Santa,_ b_ut as for me and Grandpa, we believe_

_She'd been drinking too much eggnog_ a_nd we begged her not to go-_

_But she forgot her medication and staggered_ _out the door into the snow.._

_When we found her Christmas morning,_ a_t the scene of the attack-_

_She had hoof prints on her forehead,_ _and incriminating Claus marks on her back_

_Now we're all so proud of Grandpa,_ h_e's been taking this so well_

_See him in there watching football,_ _drinking root beer and playing cards with cousin Mel_

_It's not Christmas without Grandma,_ a_ll the family's dressed in black_

_And we just can't help but wonder-_ _Should we open up the gifts or send them back?_

Severus was listening from the door way with a grin. It was an amusing song. He was biding his time to be alone with her. Would he have to resort to kicking Weasley out of the room? She continued the song.

_Now the goose is on the table, and the pudding made of fig_

_and the blue and silver candles that would have matched_ _the hair in grandma's wig..._

Ron and Severus chuckled at the line.

_I've warned all my friends and neighbors_ _better watch out for yourselves_

_They should never give a license_ _to a man who drives a sleigh and plays with elves!_

* * *

"Wanna sit on the sofa? It has a good view of the grounds," Ron said.

When they sat down, Ron scooted closer to her and grasped her hands.

_Oh no! He's going to profess his undying love!_

"Hermione, I've missed you," he said. "More than you know." "I've missed you to Ron. I've missed all my friends."

He took another gulp of wine and a deep breath. "I wish you didn't have to go back to America," he said. "Harry's hardly ever around and without you there..."

Hermione put a finger to his lips. "Ron, you have plenty of people at school to..."

He cupped her cheek with a hand and said, "Th..they're not you, none of them will ever be." He leaned over, put his head on her shoulder and mumbled something unintelligible.

"Ron?" she asked softly.

The response was a soft snore. She carefully slid out from under him, transformed a stray parchment into a blanket and covered him. She took the bottle of wine, his glass, went to the bay window and sat on the bench seat. When she pulled back the drapes she saw a perfectly clear night; the stars were shining bright and the moonlight reflected off the snow.

"Happy Christmas, mum and dad," she said and her tears fell.

She had been valiantly repressing the urge to cry all day, but could do it no longer. She was startled when a handkerchief appeared next to her face, held out by Professor Anderson.

"May I join you?" he asked.

She glanced at Ron and waved toward him. "Sure, he's out until morning."

"Don't you know it's not good to drink alone?" he asked.

"Forgive me if I break some bloody unwritten rule," she said.

"I meant nothing by it," he said. "Just a simple attempt to start a conversation."

"Why? Do you need more for your notes?"

He let the comment pass. She was sad from missing her parents, stressed from the previous months, angry from a combination of the two so maybe she was entitled to drown her sorrows a bit.

"I apologize, that was uncalled for, none of this is your fault," she said softly and moved to make room for him on he seat.

"Why don't you tell me about your parents?" he asked.

She smiled warmly at him. "You really want to hear about them?"

"Indeed," he said.

"Well, they were the best parents you could ask for. They had the one of the most successful dental practices in London,; they were very popular with their patients. They had hopes of me following in their footsteps, but that all changed with my Hogwarts letter."

"What did they think of that?" he asked.

She took another sip of wine. "They thought it was a joke at first. Dad binned the first letter, only to have the second one delivered by the Headmaster himself..."

Before they knew it, they heard the clock chime midnight.

"Happy Christmas Professor," Hermione said.

During those few precious hours of conversation, Severus knew he had fallen for her. The only woman he had ever loved was his mother, and while he was fond of Minerva in a sisterly kind of way, what he was feeling for Hermione was new for him.

"Can you bestow me one gift? To make this a truly Happy Christmas for me?" he asked.

"One gift can do all that?" she asked.

He nodded.

"What is it then? I'll run out first thing tomorrow and get it for you," she said.

"You would really do that?" he asked.

"Well...yes. Everyone should have a Happy Christmas," she said.

"You don't have to go anywhere, what I want is right here," he said.

She looked at him curiously. "You really don't know, do you?" he asked. She shook her head.

"All I want for Christmas...is a kiss," he said.

"A kiss? From who?" she asked then blushed. "Oh..me..but-"

"But what?" he asked, edging closer.

"But I'm a student," she said weakly.

"That much is true; however, you are of age and technically Hermione Granger is not a student at Hogwarts," he said.

She started to say something else then closed her mouth. _He's right!_ _What could it hurt? I'll blame the wine if anyone asks!_

Ron thought he was still dreaming when he saw Hermione and Professor Anderson snogging by the window...

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**It's What's Inside That Counts**

_Chapter 7- And A Happy New Year_

_

* * *

December 27_

Harry didn't know how much time had passed, but this much he knew and cataloged it in his mind:

1. Today was two days after Christmas.

2. He was still unconscious and had heard the word "coma" a few times. It had happened on a broom? Unbelievable!

3. Apparently, Hermione was now him.

4. The only people that knew all this were Professor McGonagall, Remus, Hermione and someone named Professor Anderson.

This morning, Harry listened to Hermione's tale of the Christmas events. She combed his hair, gave him his usual weekly sponge bath (which he rather enjoyed) and told him of Ron's drunken ramblings then her own.

"Harry, I wish the earth would just open and swallow me whole!" she mumbled. "I can't believe I kissed him! I wasn't that drunk!"

_Kissed who?_ Harry thought. He felt her small hand rest on his chest.

"I feel like one of those tarts from Ginny's bodice rippers," Hermione said with a snort. "A tart who kisses teachers!"

Harry felt like laughing, if he could. Hermione saw one of Harry's fingers twitch then a deep rise and fall of his chest. She dropped the cloth she was holding and ran downstairs.

* * *

That same morning at Hogwarts, the entire staff watched in anticipation as the Wizard-artist unveiled Albus' portrait in the Headmistress' office. They stared for a few moments then clapped in appreciation.

"It's wonderful," Minerva said.

The portrait was of Albus Dumbledore in his office as Headmaster, without the desk, complete with a bowl of lemon drops beside him on a little table. He was dressed in his favorite robe, a dark satin purple with yellow half-moons with a drooping, matching hat. His glasses were perched on the bridge of is nose as if he was going to look over them to speak to someone. The portrait was exactly as they remembered him, and Minerva said as much.

"Then my work is complete," the artist said. "Now, one last task."

He stepped to the portrait, whispered an incantation and tapped the canvas. The portrait remained inanimate.

"It happens sometimes," he said with a shrug. "Sometimes they suffer from portrait confusion, just give it some time."

Sometime later, Albus did "wake up" but said nothing as he took in the surroundings. He looked down and saw Minerva writing on a parchment and take a sip of tea. A knock was heard and Minerva paused in her writing.

"Come in Severus," she said and continued writing.

To Albus' confusion, Minerva's great-nephew walked in. _Odd, I don't remember him being named Severus, wasn't his name Patrick?_

"How did you know it was me?" Severus asked and sat down.

"I just knew," Minerva said. "You missed the unveiling," she said and nodded toward Albus' portrait.

Professor Anderson looked carefully at the portrait and spoke. "An amazing likeness."

"Indeed," Minerva said. She put down her quill, sat back and rested her chin on her steepled fingers.

"Was there something else you wished to speak with me about, beside lesson plans?" he asked.

"I suppose I can just get to it then. I heard a curious comment from Ron Weasley the other morning about an odd dream he had."

"Minerva, why on earth would I care about the dreams of Ronald Weasley?"

"It seems he dreamed that he woke in the parlor at Grimmauld Place and saw Professor Anderson and Hermione snogging rather heatedly at the window."

Severus said nothing.

"Well?" Minerva asked.

"Well what? Why? I have no idea why. As trite as it sounds, we were caught up in the moment," he said weakly.

Severus rose from the chair and paced. Minerva sat quietly and watched.

"Please continue, this sounds intriguing," a voice spoke lightly.

Minerva and Severus froze. She slowly withdrew her wand from her pocket and spoke. Severus took out his wand as well.

"As mistress of this castle, I insist you make you presence known, spirit," she said firmly.

A familiar chuckle was heard. They both turned and looked at Albus' portrait. He popped a lemon drop into his mouth. An hour later, Albus was wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes as they explained the happenings of the past half- year. Severus was pacing the corner of the room when the floo sounded and Hermione tumbled through and went straight for Minerva's desk. He stopped pacing and gazed at the object of his affection.

"He moved! Harry moved!" she exclaimed.

"I'll fetch Poppy," Minerva said and hurried from the room.

"Good morning Miss Granger," Albus said.

She turned around and gasped. "Headmaster!"

"A pleasure as always, Miss Granger," he said. "Minerva and _Professor Anderson_ have regaled me with the events of the term."

Hermione blushed and started to speak. Albus held up his hands. "It's rather ingenious what you've done, and you did what you felt necessary."

He stopped and inclined his head toward the back of the room. "Congratulations on a successful potion, Severus," he said with twinkling eyes.

Hermione turned around, saw him and blushed again. Severus' mouth twitched when he saw her t-shirt that read "**_Muggle-borns do it better!_**"

"Might you excuse us for a bit Miss Granger?" Albus asked kindly.

"Of course," Hermione said. "It's great to see you again Headmaster."

"Likewise," Albus said and waited for the door to close.

"Okay Albus, out with it. Just how absurd is the whole blessed mess?" Severus asked.

"The only thing I find absurd is you pretending to be Minerva's nephew," he said. "How has your absence been explained?"

"When I was last in the Dark Lord's presence, he suspected my duplicity and my sudden absence must certainly prove it," Severus said. "I'm now number two on the hit list below Potter."

"How do you know this?" Albus asked.

"Information gleaned from captured Death Eaters stupid enough to be caught."

"Does Miss Granger know the true circumstances surrounding my _death_?" Albus asked.

"Yes, and in spite of that she...cares for me, as incomprehensible as that is."

"You are long overdue for some happiness in your life, my boy," Albus said.

"So you approve of this?" Severus asked.

"I'm a portrait Severus, what I say or think matters not. What truly matters is you and she. As I've said, love conquers all, and I think you're discovering what the rest of us already knew," Albus said.

* * *

At Grimmauld Place, Madame Pomfrey was examining Harry. She took a Wizard's oath of secrecy about Harry, was led into the room to examine him.

"Well, there is brain function, I'm sure of it. He's a bit thin, but his body is perfectly healthy. He has no swelling of the brain and the fracture appears to have healed," she reported.

"Then why can't he wake?" Hermione asked.

"His brain needs time to heal," the nurse said kindly. "You'll have your friend back soon enough, but I'd observe when you take the Polyjuice potion. I have rarely seen a female-to-male transformation. I'll also want frequent visits to check up on you while you are Mr. Potter." Hermione nodded. Madame Pomfrey placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "This is a brave thing you're doing for your friend, Miss Granger."

After the nurse left, Hermione stayed to talk with Harry a bit longer then left. In the corridor she heard a commotion at the front door. She whipped out her wand and hopped down the stairs, ready to fight whatever was at the door. She skidded to a halt at the surprising sight.

"Malfoy? Madame Malfoy?" she asked, wand still raised.

Draco took note of her shirt and rolled his eyes while supporting his mother. Narcissa's arm was in a sling and she had cuts and bruises on her face. Draco looked disheveled as well.

"Miss Granger, there is no danger, please lower your wand," Professor Anderson said.

"Yes sir," she said then her compassion for others took over. "Here, let me help. What can I do?"

The Malfoys were led to the dining room. Draco fussed over his mother while Hermione rushed upstairs to get the medical bag Madame Pomfrey left. Minerva left to retrieve an Auror Order member.

Hermione asked no questions as she helped Draco tend to his mother. "Would you care for some tea? Perhaps with a bit of calming draught added?" Hermione asked.

"That sounds lovely, thank you," Narcissa said. "Draco, stop fussing, I'm fine," she said and lightly slapped Draco's hand away.

"I can't help it Mother, we just barely got away," Draco said.

"But we did, and that is the important part," Narcissa said. As she was about to ask Draco who the young lady was, she came back from the kitchen with a tray and tea service. Narcissa reached for the tray, but was stopped by Hermione.

"Please, allow me," Hermione said and poured a bit of calming draught into a cup of tea and gave it to her.

"What is your name dear?" Narcissa asked kindly.

"Hermione Granger, Madame," she said and gave Draco a cup of calming tea. He reluctantly accepted it.

"I see," she said and drank the tea, carefully observing the girl as she talked to Remus, who had just arrived. Narcissa heard of '_the mudblood Granger twit_" several times from Draco over the years. How many times had she reminded Draco how distasteful that term sounded?

"If you will excuse us," Hermione said. She and Remus went upstairs.

"Draco, that girl is nothing like you described," Narcissa chided.

"Well...she's changed...some," Draco said reluctantly. "She's been in America at that witches school in Salem this term."

Minerva arrived with Tonks and an Auror. Tonks went to Narcissa and greeted her with a nod.

"Cousin, with your permission, we would like to speak with your son about the attack at Malfoy Manor," Tonks asked politely.

"Certainly, he will answer any questions you have," Narcissa said, her tone barring no argument.

"Yes mother," Draco said and left the dining room with the two.

Hermione came back into the dining room, passing Draco and the other two on the way out. "Madame Malfoy, do you need anything else?" Hermione asked.

"Just to say thank you for your kindness toward me and my son, I won't forget it," she said.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Narcissa, the unwilling wife of a Death Eater, developed a keen sense of group dynamics over the years. She certainly got an eyeful that night at dinner. Two Aurors, most of the Weasley family, Headmistress McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Professor Anderson and Hermione were all at dinner. Ginny and Hermione were in quiet conversation through their bites of food, Hermione watched all the while by Ron Weasley, Professor Anderson and oddly enough, Draco. It was clear enough to see why. This wasn't the "_uncouth, unmannered mudblood mongrel_" that Draco had made her out to be.

She was a very pretty and charming young witch who appeared to have impeccable manners. Powerful too, by the way she effortlessly summoned the pitcher of juice without a wand and absently vanished the bit of gravy that fell on Ron's shirt, also wandlessly.

Narcissa had to speak up. "Pardon the interruption Miss Granger, but how long have you been able to perform wandless magic?"

"About a year," she answered with a shrug.

"That's quite an accomplishment for one so young," Narcissa said. "I understand you are muggle-born?" she asked.

The room fell silent. Ginny squeezed Hermione's hand.

"I also understand that your grades at Hogwarts were some of the highest ever seen, you can do wandless magic and are now attending on of the most prestigious schools for witches in existence, your parents must be so proud," she said kindly.

Hermione stood, said, "pardon me" and left the dining room.

"What did I say?" Narcissa asked.

"Her parents were killed in a Death Eater attack this past May," Remus said.

"Oh dear," Narcissa said then turned to Draco. "Draco Malfoy! You should have said something before I made such a tactless remark!"

"It didn't come up Mother," Draco mumbled.

"Well, I must make amends, so if you will excuse me," Narcissa said and left the room.

"Malfoy, you really are a brainless git," she heard Ginny say to Draco as she left.

_

* * *

New Year's Eve_

At Grimmauld Place, a New Year's party was in full swing in the dining room. Narcissa again was entertained by the group dynamics she observed. What was interesting was Hermione and Professor Anderson's close proximity during most of the party. He kept her glass filled, rested his hand on the small of her back frequently and leaned close to talk to her. What was even more interesting was the reaction she observed. Ron talked furiously to Ginny and gestured toward the two. He obviously didn't like what was going on between the two.

"So, it seems the professor has a thing for Granger," Draco said as he refreshed his mother's drink. "And Weasley doesn't care for it," he chuckled.

"From what I understand, she's on her own, of age and is in fact not a student at Hogwarts. If she wants to dally with the man, I say why not?" Narcissa asked lightly.

It was approaching midnight. Severus urged Hermione out of the parlor away from curious eyes.

"I have no wish to be the object of Minerva's mirth any more than necessary," he said and guided her to the parlor.

They went to the bench seat by the window and took a seat.

"This wasn't how you planned to ring in the New Year, was it?" he asked.

"Not exactly, no," she said. "But I keep remembering something my Dad told me when things would go pear shaped."

"Which is?" he asked.

"Have faith that you are exactly where you are meant to be," she said.

They heard the crowd counting down to the New Year and he scooted closer.

"Eminently sensible advice," he said softly.

They heard shouts of "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" from the dining room and their lips came together.

"Happy New Year, Severus," she said through the kisses.

No one noticed the two leave the parlor and go upstairs. They looked shyly at each other and held hands step by step until they arrived at Hermione's door.

"Are you sure of this?" he asked softly.

"This is where we are meant to be," she replied and opened the door. She stepped aside to let him enter then followed. The door closed softly then clicked.

Inside, Hermione lit the fireplace against the chill of the room. He saw the firelight reflect off her eyes, giving the soft brown orbs a golden glow. He took her face in his hands and drew her close.

"I can't explain it and I don't understand it, but I'm drawn to you," he said. "When all this is over-" he started but was stopped by her finger over his lips.

"No Severus, what matters is here and now," she said and pulled him to her face for a kiss.

_I'm so glad to be me!_ she thought with a sigh, as Severus gently kneaded her breasts. As she had never been with a man like this, she really didn't know what to do, but just went with what felt right. In this case, she simply returned his touches and kisses. After being a bloke for so long, she had an idea what men liked, so she used this knowledge to caress him in all the right places.

"I see, _or feel rather_, that you are applying what you've learned," he whispered.

"Mmmmhmm," she said and slipped the shirt from his shoulders. She ran her fingertips lightly across his chest, raking the nipples. She ran her hands down his stomach to the waistband of his pants. She moved behind him, never taking her hands off him, and took off her shirt and bra. She pressed against him, causing him to moan at the feeling of her breasts against the small of his back, while unbuttoning his pants. He stepped put of them and turned around. There she was: topless, panting and glowing in the light of the fire.

"What a gift," he murmured and drew her to close again.

She was lost to his touches and words, the heat in her loins building to an ache she had never felt before and was loving it. She moaned a soft "_please_."

"Hmm? Please what, sweet?" he asked gently.

"I need...I'm aching," she gasped.

"Are you know," he whispered and eased her down to the bed. He slid next to her on the bed, softly kneading and sucklling her breasts and kissed his way to her jeans, swiftly unzipping them and slowly sliding them down her shapely legs.

"The sexiest witch of your age as well," he whispered.

Why women bothered to wear thongs was a mystery. They barely covered what was there anyway, which in Severus' opinion, it was a damn shame to cover. Nirvana, heaven, bliss- whatever you can call the most blissful moments of your life, was under that thong. Hermione might be gone in two days, but what mattered was that she was there, right now. He ripped the thong off and ran his fingertips along her wet, hot folds. She arched her back and gasped. Encouraged by her responsiveness, he inserted a finger while circling her clit. She bucked into his hand and her legs fell open. He could wait no longer. It had been too long since a willing witch had paid him this kind of attention, so he was eager to return the favor. He rolled on his back, pulling her on top of him. She smiled warmly at him, appreciative that he was letting her take the pace, which was good since she had never done this before. He didn't know that, but was about to find out. She took hold of him and guided herself over him and took a deep breath.

_It's only going hurt for a moment!! _she thought and lowered herself hard and fast. She gasped at the feeling, gripped his shoulders and waited for the stinging to subside.

_Sweet Merlin, she's untouched!_ he thought. "Why didn't you say something?" he whispered.

"It doesn't matter, it doesn't now; it feels rather good," she said, shifting her hips and biting her bottom lip. "Really good."

She started moving up and down on him in earnest, exploring and discovering the ways that felt best, finally finding the most pleasing rhythm.

"_That's it woman, yesss_," he encouraged.

She nodded and closed her eyes and brought her own hands to her breasts. He moaned at the sight, and cried out when she started coming down harder on him. It took every ounce of restraint he had to not come. He wouldn't dare, not this first time, not before her.

"Oohh...yes..I feel it..." she gasped and opened her eyes, smiling and gazing down on him and roding him in wonder and pure joy at the feeling. She was totally uninhibited in her bliss, crying out and leaning back, resting on his knees, baring herself totally to him. She sped up the pace, gasped then shrieked when her climax overtook her. He reveled in the sight of his angel (yes, she was that now, he was sure of it) in the throes of her first orgasm with a man. She was panting and glowing when she slowed down, then squealed excitedly when he suddenly sat up and scooped her under him. He hooked her left leg over his arm and thrust into her.

"_So tight, so good_," he gasped and eagerly pumped into her time and time again. He knew he wasn't going to last long, so he let go of her leg, cradled her hips and hunched over her, thrusting fast and deep, desperate to reach his release. She wrapped her legs around him, brought him closer and cryied out when she climaxed again. He bellowed his delight, shouting with each thrust he released into her. He finally slowed to slow, gentle strokes until his erection faded.

_Please Harry, wake up soon!_ she thought desperately when he pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"Will you stay for the night?" she asked and kissed the tip of his nose.

"There's no where else I'd rather be," he said and settled next to her. She snuggled under the blankets with him and sighed.

In the room next door, Ginny was happy for her friend, but really couldn't believe her ears. She was shagging a professor! A wizard twenty years older, and from the sound of it, Professor Anderson was great in bed. Apparently, so was Hermione.

_Herms, you are one lucky witch! What a way to ring in the New Year!_

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**It's What's Inside That Counts**

_Chapter 8- Ever read Dante?_

_

* * *

January 1st, 1998_

At breakfast, hung-over partygoers were enjoying a hearty breakfast before returning to work and school the next day. Two people were conspicuously absent.

"Hermione hasn't left without saying goodbye, has she?" Molly asked.

"Uh...no, she's still in bed," Ginny said.

"Well, she has a long trip back to Boston tomorrow," Molly said. "A bit of a lie-in won't hurt."

Ginny decided to be a bit mischievous. So Hermione wanted a bit of a lie-in did she? _Not that I blame her!_

"I think Professor Anderson is still in bed too," she said, the picture of innocence.

"Oh? He stayed as well?" Molly asked.

Minerva and Remus looked at each other and put two and two together, which in this case equaled Hermione and Severus. In perfect timing, the ceiling above the dining room table thumped slightly.

"Isn't that Hermione's room?" Arthur asked.

Now Draco was stifling his laughter. Narcissa elbowed him while casually drinking her tea. He was the first to catch on to what Ginny said. The thumping became louder and faster then stopped.

"More eggs anyone?" Molly asked.

Ron, the last to catch on, looked horrified. "_She's up there shagging someone!!_" he hissed.

Ginny started clapping lazily. "Bravo Ron, decided to join the rest of us?"

* * *

Ten minutes later, a whistling and flushed Professor Anderson came down the stairs and into the dining room. Ron choked on his juice.

"Are you quite all right Mr. Weasley?" he asked and sat down.

He glanced at Minerva, who was drumming her fingers on the table. Draco nodded and raised his teacup to him. Ginny was making polite conversation with Remus. They heard Hermione humming as she descended the stairs, and swept into the dining room, greeting everyone with "good morning" in a sing-song voice. She was the very picture of glowing, sated happiness. Yep, she had a good shagging. She sat down and loaded her plate, putting enough on it for two people.

"Hungry much?" Ron asked, looking at her plate.

"Famished," she replied. "Pass the eggs please?" she asked Ginny.

After breakfast, Hermione made a show of packing her belongings for "her trip."

"I have a two p.m. Port Key for Boston," she told the Weasleys.

"Is your great-aunt meeting you there?" Molly asked.

"Probably not," Hermione said. "I'm pretty much on my own."

"Are you sure you don't want someone to come with you?" Arthur asked.

"_No_! I mean, no thanks," she said.

"I packed some extra food for you," Molly said.

"Will you be all right Ron?" Hermione asked. He had been acting funny all day. "I'll be back when the term ends, I promise. This is my home."

Ron nodded. He couldn't believe it. He had known Hermione for years, that dumb professor a few days, and she ended up inviting the professor to her bed. So what if the professor was older, had looks, money, an Auror career behind him and was a professor? He had years of friendship with her and he really loved her! That should be enough!

Before lunch, Hermione had a tearful goodbye with her adopted family. To her, it really was goodbye. Her goodbyes to Ginny and Ron lasted the longest.

"I'll miss you more than you know," Ginny said. "I hope you had a good time while you were here."

Hermione smiled tearfully. "The best."

Ron stepped up. His bittersweet hug lingered the longest. "Come back soon, I love you," he choked.

"June will be here before you know it, all right?" she said and squeezed his hand.

She walked the Weasleys to the floo and waved to them one by one when they stepped through. Her shoulders slumped and she leaned on the mantle, the emotion of it all overwhelming. "Please Harry, wake up soon, I don't know how much more I can take," she whispered.

She was embraced from behind. "I couldn't agree more."

She opened her eyes and looked down at the arms holding her. She saw different hands and black sleeves. She quickly turned around and was facing Severus Snape. She saw the warmth and affection in his eyes and smiled.

"I wanted to hold you one last time as Severus Snape," he said. "Now that you see me, do you regret us?"

She put a hand on his cheek. "Not for one second. I know who made love to me, it was _you_," she said and rested her head on his chest.

"When will you be taking the potion?" he asked.

"Tonight sometime, I'm putting it off as long as possible," she said. "I enjoyed being a woman again, if only for a while."

"So did I sweet, so did I," he said.

* * *

That night, Minerva, Remus and Severus were in Harry's room when she took one last look at the cup of vile potion.

"Promise you will make this taste better sometime?" she asked Severus.

"She faints after she drinks it, so be prepared to lower her to the bed," Minerva advised.

"Bottoms up," she said and downed the cup. Seconds later, her eyes fluttered and closed. She swayed and Severus cradled her in his arms and laid her on the bed next to Harry. Minutes later, she was Harry again and in Harry's clothes.

"She'll sleep through the night, it's a difficult adjustment for her body," Minerva said.

Severus stared at the transformed Hermione. _ Just hours before, that beautiful creature was in my arms, her sweet voice called out my name in passion! _

"Take heart Severus, Harry won't be asleep forever, just two weeks ago he showed signs of cognizance," Minerva said.

"For what it's worth, I'm happy for you," Remus said and patted his shoulder.

_

* * *

January 2nd_

Hermione waited at the King's Cross platform for the Weasleys. She knew Ron would be out of sorts, but she would deal with that when the time came. After a while, the platform started to fill, and familiar faces smiled and greeted Harry as they passed. Finally she heard aan "Oi Harry!" and saw the Weasley clan walking toward her.

"Well, you don't look the worse for wear, how was the Auror academy?" Arthur asked.

"I can't tell you much," she said.

"Of course, secret Auror stuff," Ginny teased and lightly punched his arm.

"How was your holiday?" she asked. Everyone raved about it except for Ron.

"You got to see Hermione, didn't you?" Harry asked.

"_Tell you about it on the train_," Ron mumbled.

In their compartment, Ginny and Ron talked about Hermione.

"Harry, you should have seen her, she looked fabulous," Ginny gushed.

"Yeah, she did," Ron said. "She also shagged Professor Anderson."

"What?" she asked. She didn't know that anyone else knew. She and Severus had been pretty discreet, or so she thought.

"How do you know that? Hermione wouldn't just go off and shag anyone," Harry said.

"Well, the two did disappear during the New Year's Eve party," Ron said.

_And I thought no one noticed!_ Hermione thought.

"The next morning, we were all eating breakfast and guess what? The two were still missing and then the bloody ceiling above the dining room table starts thumping. Minutes later, they came downstairs humming and looking all happy," Ron said. "It was obvious they were shagging."

"I jolly good shagging at that, from what I heard the night before," Ginny added with a grin.

Hermione was embarrassed to the depths of her soul. Not for herself, (well, a little bit) but mostly for Severus.

"What's that dumb professor got that I don't?" Ron asked.

_Oh Ron_! _Don't start!_ Hermione silently lamented.

"Duh, where do we start? He's older, has ruggedly good looks, money, a job, and according to Hermione a big..." Ginny said.

"But we have a history! I've known and loved her for years!" Ron said.

"Does she know that?" Harry asked.

"I tried to tell her but..." Ron started.

"But got drunk and passed out, drooling on her shoulder, way to endear her to your heart, big brother," Ginny said.

Ron gave her a **_you're-not-helping_** glare.

"But she just met him! How could they just get together like that? Hermione isn't the love at first sight then shag sort of girl!" Ron said.

"Just maybe Ron, you're not sure what type of girl she is," Harry said.

"She has normal feelings like any other," Ginny said.

_Thank you Ginny!_ Hermione silently cheered.

"If she fancied a good shag, then that's her business, isn't it?" Ginny asked.

Ron sighed and slouched. "If she wanted one, she could have very well came to me. I would have been happy to obilge."

Hermione's mortification had now come full circle. _I should have sat in another compartment!!_ Never in a million years, no matter how drunk she was, would she shag Ron. He was like her brother. She visibly shuddered at the thought.

"What was that for?" Ron asked Harry.

"Just the thought of you two, you know..." Harry said.

* * *

In the compartment next door, Draco sat alone. It was no surprise. Word got around the Slytherin-Pureblood community what had happened at Malfoy Manor and now Draco was a pariah. He didn't care; now maybe he would have some peace and quiet. He was currently laughing and wiping his wet eyes when he heard the conversation from the next compartment. He didn't know what was funnier- the Weasel's Tale of Woe or Ginny's comments during. As far as Granger went, America had done her good. The girl grew a backbone. She was now shaggable, more powerful than he remembered and helped him and his mother unconditionally. She had been kind and respectful to his mother although she didn't have to, and that meant a lot. His mother was his world, so he wouldn't forget that. She also provided some entertainment for what would have otherwise been a dull holiday.

* * *

Ron left the compartment in search of Neville and Seamus. Ginny cleared her throat and scooted closer to Harry.

"All this talk of shagging has me wondering if _we're_ ever gonna do the deed again," she asked softly.

Hermione suddenly felt very sick to Harry's stomach. Not only had Hermione's mortification come full circle, it had now sunk into another level of hell.

_Harry and Ginny shagged! When! OhmyGod_! _She's got her hand on my thigh! _

"I know you need to concentrate on Voldemort, but should you need a fling every once in a while, I'm here for you," Ginny said. "You were brilliant the last time," she said and kissed Harry's cheek. "Harry, are you all right? You're sweating and burning up!" she exclaimed.

Ginny saw Harry heave, bend over and throw up. She vanished the mess, cast a cooling charm on him and made him lay down.

"Couldn't find Nev-hey, what happened?" Ron asked when he returned to the compartment.

"I don't know, he just got really sick and tossed his cookies!" she said.

"Well, we're almost there, he can see Madame Pomfrey first thing," Ron said and sat down across from him. "Blimey Harry, you look awful."

"Thanks," she croaked.

At Hogsmeade station, Hagrid and Professor Anderson watched the train arrive. Students streamed off, the last off the train being Ginny and Ron supporting Harry as he stumbled, pale and shivering. He looked at Professor Anderson with a weak smile.

"He got really sick on the train," Ginny said.

"Its the infermery fer ye 'Arry," Hagrid said.

"You two," the professor said to Ron and Ginny, "return with Hagrid to the school whilst I accompany Mr. Potter."

"Will you be all right?" Ginny asked.

"I thank you for your concern, Miss Weasley, but I am capable of handling any problems that may arise," Severus said. "Come Potter, the carriages won't wait forever."

In their carriage, Severus sat next to him and felt his head.

"You are a bit feverish," Severus said.

"And I threw my guts up," he said.

"Did you eat something that disagreed with you?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, I get an upset stomach from transformations, plus I **_heard_** something that disagreed with me."

"This I have to hear."

"Ginny asked why we haven't shagged again," she said.

Severus raised an eyebrow and she explained. "They know that we did and apparently she got _inspired _and propositioned me. She even ran her hand up my thigh," she finished with a shudder.

"So she expects it again?" Severus asked.

"I got that feeling, yes," she replied. "You've read Dante, right?"

Severus snorted. "This is not a level of hell, sweet. Look, we're here. Let's get you something for that stomach."

* * *

In the infirmary, Harry was given a pepper-up and nausea potion.

"Just lay here for a bit, you've been through a transformation. You should have gotten more rest before coming back here," the nurse scolded.

Minerva swept into the infirmary and snatched back the curtain surrounding Harry's bed.

"As if I don't have enough to worry about," she said and patted Harry's shoulder. "There's a staff meeting in my office after dinner," she told Severus.

After the staff meeting, Severus stayed after to talk to Minerva.

"May we talk plainly Severus?" she asked.

"I would have it no other way," he said.

Albus' portrait chuckled.

"What are your intentions toward Hermione?" she asked.

"After everything has played out, or when Potter wakes, whichever is first, I plan to further pursue a...relationship, if she will have me," he said.

"I think that's already been established that she will have you," Minerva teased.

Again, the portrait chuckled.

"Amusing Minerva, truly," he said flatly.

"Forgive me Severus, but you cannot imagine what it was like to sit at that breakfast table and hear the ceiling thumping," Minerva said.

Severus rose from his seat, crossed his arms and faced the window that overlooked the back grounds of the school.

"Minerva, you know the only woman I've ever loved is my mother. I'm...fond of you as you probably know. Hermione cares for me, in spite of me. I say in spite of me because she knows the deplorable, acts I've seen and in which I have sometimes been forced to participate. Her compassion knows no bounds; I saw that the morning the Malfoys arrived at headquarters."

He took a breath, rubbed a circle in the steam on the window and continued.

"That psychotic murdering bastard Lucius Malfoy took part in the murder of her parents and Draco has been the bane of her existence while in attendance here. Despite that, she helped them without hesitation, even after Narcissa's unintentional slip of the tongue."

Severus turned around and looked at Minerva with softer eyes.

"I'm sorry to have caused you, any of you, discomfort that morning. It's just been impossibly long since any woman has paid me that kind of attention and shown me so much affection. When I woke up to find her still next to me, gazing at me with those sleepy, loving eyes I-"

Minerva's heart warmed at his soft smile and far-away look.

"I don't need to know the details. No one disapproves, Severus; although I do expect Mr. Weasley to call Professor Anderson out any day now," she said lightly.

"Believe me, that whelp is of no concern," he said. "Now, if there is nothing else, my prefects have corridor patrols this evening. I need to ensure they know their duties. Good evening, to you as well Albus."

He swept from the room, his robes billowing behind him.

"Who would have thought, Severus Snape in love?" Minerva said.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**It's What's Inside That Counts**

Chapter 9

_

* * *

January 15th_

After the holidays, Severus had a hard time reconciling the fact that the person he now cared for above all others was there, in the castle every day, and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. What he used to think was sentimental claptrap was now a reality in his life. He treasured her unassuming brilliance and adorable quirkiness. He dreamed of her kisses, they way her mocha eyes gazed at him in passion, the way her smooth, warm skin felt against his. He couldn't wait to have her back in his life again full time.

After the holidays, Hermione had to sit next to Ron and his foul attitude in DADA class. The reason behind the foul attitude was the professor. He had romanced, seduced, and shagged _his_ Hermione and told Harry as much. Professor Anderson was losing patience with his growing impertinence in class. Hermione was trying her best to reign in Ron's anger, and Severus saw this, but he had no choice. Ron was disrupting an important class and openly disrespecting a professor.

"Mr. Weasley, remain after class," he announced before class ended.

Ron glared at the professor as the rest of the class left. Harry gave Ron one last pleading look before he left. Professor Anderson sat back in his chair, crossed his arms and quirked an eyebrow at Ron.

"Explain yourself, Mr. Weasley."

"I would ask you the same, _Professor_," Ron snarled.

"I have nothing to explain, _boy. _I am not the one disrupting an important class and openly disrespecting a professor."

Ron said nothing.

"Very well. If I knew the basis of your dislike of me, we would discuss it like men, however, I see that you are currently incapable of-" Severus started.

"Do you even like her?" Ron asked quietly.

"If the _her_ you speak of is Miss Granger, then yes, I more than like her. I am fond of her and greatly enjoy her company. If she will have me, I plan to court her upon her return," Severus said. That much was true.

"But she's 18! You're what...? " Ron said.

"39, but that hardly matters in our world," Severus said. "Before I assign your detention, would you care for a bit of free advice?"

Ron reluctantly nodded his head. He loathed the man, but he had seduced and shagged the woman he thought the least able to be seduced and shagged, _and did it in a matter of days_. Ron had tried for years!! _He must be doing something right_.

"Miss Granger is unlike most of the young witches at this school, only she is not at this school, and that distresses you. If you truly are the friend she describes you to be, she might have been persuaded to stay," Severus said. Hermione had actually said something to the point of "being tired of being taken for granted, one of the boys, only good for homework."

Ron blushed as red as his hair. "She's the best thing in my life," he said.

"Did you ever tell her that?" Severus asked.

Ron shook his head.

"In the short time I was with her, I came to see her as the best thing in my life and told her as much," Severus said. "Now Mr. Weasley, I hope we have come to an understanding."

Ron nodded.

"You will be assigned a week's worth of detention with Hagrid, doing whatever he deems necessary. You are dismissed."

Harry watched the common room door for Ron's arrival. Ron finally entered with a thoughtful look on his face. He sat down next to Harry and took out his Divination book. He refrained from making a comment about his choice of reading material.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Ron asked.

"What happened?"

"I have week's detention with Hagrid," Ron said with a shrug.

"You were gone all that time for that?"

Ginny emerged from her dorm and listened to the two talk. She stayed hidden from the top of the stairs.

Ron closed his book and looked at Harry. "Why Harry, I didn't know you cared," Ron said with fluttering eyelids then sighed. "I think I've lost Hermione."

_Ron, you haven't, just not in the way you think!_

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Professor Anderson really, really likes her. He plans to court her when she gets back."

_He does?_ she thought. "He does? He told you that?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded. "He wanted to talk man to man. We both acknowledged that Hermione is the best thing in our life, however, he actually told her that. How can I compete with that?" Ron went on to tell the rest of the conversation with the professor.

_I'm the best thing in Severus' life!_ she thought happily. _He said it!_

Harry was wakened from his musings by Ron waving his hand in front of his face. "Earth to Harry! Hello- best friend in the midst of an emotional crisis!"

"Sorry Ron, but the professor has a point," Harry said. "She's more than an object to be claimed. Like we talked about on the train, Hermione does have feelings like everyone else. She found someone that actually listened to what she was saying and not just hearing her words. Does that make sense?" Harry asked.

_Damn right it does!_ Ginny thought from the stairs. She herself had been a little guilty of neglecting Hermione's feelings. _Wow Harry!_

"I think I understand," Ron said.

"She does love you Ron, just not in the way you would like her to love you," Harry said.

_I've been such a git! _Ron thought.

_

* * *

Valentine's Day_

At breakfast, an owl delivered a box of chocolates and a card to Harry. Ginny saw it and felt her heart drop then anger.

_Who the hell sent that? To my Harry!?_

"Who sent that?" Ron asked as he shoveled a overly large bite of eggs into his mouth.

Harry shrugged.

"Looks like Harry has a secret admirer," Ron said with a grin then dropped the grin when he saw Ginny's face.

Harry looked around the Great Hall to make it look as if he were trying to spot who might have sent him the parcel. He opened the card and read:

**_Special chocolates for a special person._**

He flipped the card over and saw nothing. Ginny snatched the card from him and read. "Special chocolates for a special person?" she said and gave the card back.

Harry glanced around the hall again and his eyes met Professor Anderson's. The corner of his lips twitched and Harry now knew who sent the parcel. Ginny, who had a little bit of the Weasley irrational streak similar to Ron, decided to take action.

_Some skank is after my Harry! _She quickly left the table to send an owl to her brother's shop.

That afternoon when classes were over, Harry opened the box of chocolates. One of them was wrapped in foil. He took it out, unwrapped it and found some writing on the inside of the foil that caught his attention:

_If you choose to do so, eat this **very** special piece at midnight in the Astronomy tower. _

Harry grinned and replaced the piece in the box. Meanwhile, Ginny was making plans of her own, also with some special chocolates from her brothers's store. No one else was going to have her Harry. That night at the Hogwart's Valentine's Dance, the Headmaster gave a brief speech behind the history of the day then let the party begin. As usual, the staff was wary and watchful for anything that some student might try to sneak into the punchbowl. After an hour of partying, Ginny presented a box of chocolates to Harry.

"Here, have one," Ginny said and took one herself.

Harry would never suspect anything if he saw her eat one. Inside the chocolates were a barely legal, modified love potion still in the experimental stage. Fred and George, eager to have the product tested and eager to help their little sister, assured her that there would be no negative side effects. She smiled when Harry popped the chocolate in his mouth. Across the hall, Severus saw Harry take the offered chocolate from the youngest Weasley, then take another.

_Is it my imagination, or does Miss Weasley look a little too happy that Harry has eaten a piece of candy? And why does she keep looking at her watch? _Severus spent years honing his spy abilities and he knew scheming when he saw it. Miss Weasley wasn't very subtle. It seemed to be a Weasley trait. _What was she up to?_

The question was answered ten minutes later. Harry no longer dancing. He was swaying on his feet and wiped sweat from his face. He had a dazed look and gazed around in confusion. He swayed again and leaned heavily on Ginny. She looked up at him and started to panic.

_Dear God, I poisoned Harry!_ she thought frantically.

"Harry, say something!" she squealed. Harry mumbled something in return. Ron and a few others noticed the commotion.

"Let's get him to a chair," Ron said and guided himher to a seat.

Severus and Minerva hurried to the scene. Severus was alarmed at what he saw. Harry could barely sit up without assistance. He was pale, sweating, mumbling something incoherent and could barely keep his eyes open. Severus knew the signs of someone that had been poisoned.

"Minerva, I would suggest getting him to the infirmary while I retrieve a bezoar," Severus said and rushed from the infirmary.

Minerva nodded and levitated Harry to the infirmary with Ron and Ginny following close behind. Ginny felt lower than dirt.

_What have I done? What was I thinking? _

* * *

Minutes later, Madame Pomfrey was applying light calming and muscle relaxing spells on the sick, convulsing Harry. Ron was trying to calm Ginny who was wailing "_what if he dies...my fault._"

"What do you mean by _my fault_, Miss Weasley?" Professor McGonagall asked sharply.

Severus swept back into the infirmary with the Bezoar. He glanced at Minerva then at Ron and Ginny. She nodded and ushered them from the infirmary.

"Miss Weasley, don't go far," she warned. Ginny nodded fearfully.

"Ginny, what did you do?" Ron whispered.

With curtains drawn around the bed, Minerva, Severus and Madame Pomfrey discussed how to help Harry.

"Will the Bezoar nullify the Polyjuice potion?" Minerva asked.

"I am not entirely sure, but I would venture to say no. The Bezoar counteracts harmful agents, which the Ppolyjuice has not been," Severus said.

"I've stopped the convulsing, but we need to treat him-her..as soon as possible," Madame Pomfrey said.

Severus nodded. The nurse pried open Harry's mouth and Severus put the Bezoar bezoar at the back of his throat. Severus held his nose while the nurse massaged Harry's throat. The Bezoar was swallowed. All they could do was wait.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**It's What's Inside That Counts**

Chapter 10

* * *

In the Headmistress' office, Ginny looked at Professor McGonagall sorrowfully. She knew that she was in trouble, possibly the biggest trouble of her pathetically short life thus far. She had used what was a borderline illegal potion and worse, hurt Harry.

_Do they send sixteen year old witches to Azkaban?_ She could see the headlines in the Daily Prophet now:

_**Youngest member of Weasley clan sentenced to Azkaban for mindless, hormonal stupidity, see page two. **_

Getting expelled would be kind.

"Miss Weasley, do you have any idea what you have done?" the professor asked sharply.

At that question, knocking was heard on the door. McGonagall said "enter" and Arthur and Molly Weasley came in.

"Molly, Arthur, I wish I could welcome you under better circumstances," McGonagall said.

"I thought that after George and Fred left, we wouldn't have a reason to come here," Arthur said.

"Well, let's get on with it then, what has she done?" Molly asked and sat down.

* * *

In the infimary, Severus and Madame Pomfrey observed Harry's tremors subside. He was sleeping, but shifted in his sleep and scrunched his face in pleasure or pain, they couldn't be sure. He started to pant, alarming the two. The nurse ran her medi-wand over him.

"There's nothing abnormal to note," she said.

Harry moaned and gripped the sheets. His hips bucked and his hands traveled to his groin area.

"Oh dear," the nurse mumbled and turned away.

"Indeed," Severus said evenly.

It appeared that he was in the midst of a wet dream, and a very good one at that as the moaning became louder, his hips bucked higher and faster and he groped himherself forcefully. With a strangled yelp and hiss, a wet spot appeared at the crotch area of his pants. He sighed, shuddered and started to snore.

_So much for our Astronomy tower interlude!!_ Severus thought. At least she was out of danger. Now to Minerva's office to see about the youngest Weasley. _Wasn't she supposed to be the one with half a brain?_

"GINERVA WEASLEY HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS_??!! TO HARRY OF ALL PEOPLE???_" Molly shrieked. Minerva winced at the shriek.

"I don't know," Ginny mumbled.

"Well, you had better think of something young lady, **_I don't know _**will do you no good when asked why you were expelled from Hogwarts," Arthur said sternly.

"The mischief your brothers managed to accomplish when they were here was substantial, but actually never harmed anyone," Minerva said. "I need some kind of explanation."

Ginny's shoulders slumped. "I didn't want anyone else to..."

"To what?" Molly asked.

"To have him," Ginny finished weakly.

"And you thought poisoning him would accomplish that?" Minerva asked.

"It wasn't poison!" Ginny pleaded. "It was love potion in chocolate!"

There was another knock at the door.

"What now?" Minerva demanded. The door opened and Professor Anderson entered.

"I thought you would like to know that the Bezoar was effective and he is out of danger, sleeping comfortably," he said.

"That is good to hear, thank you Professor Anderson," Minerva said then returned her attention to Ginny. "Now Miss Weasley, the entire story, if you will."

It only took a few minutes for Ginny to explain that her jealousy over someone sending Harry chocolates drove her to seek a love potion from the only place she knew to get it, her brother's shop.

"Headmistress, please believe me when I say that I would never hurt Harry, I love him," Ginny pleaded. "I would have _never_ given him that chocolate had I known he would have some kind of reaction to it."

_That much is true. _Severus thought. _I need to examine what ingredients in the offending love potion react negatively with the Polyjuice potion._

"Miss Weasley, do you still have anymore of the offending chocolate?" Severus quipped.

"Yes sir," she said then her eyes went wide. "I left them on the table in the Great Hall!! What if other people ate them!!" She covered her face with her hands.

"Just how many are there?" Minerva asked.

"It's the extra large fifty count box," Ginny said miserably.

Minutes later, Severus and Minerva returned to the Great Hall to see two dozen students and three staff members in varying amorous states. A large heart-shaped, gaily decorated candy box with one single piece of chocolate lay on a table. Severus took the box and helped remove the love-stricken students and staff members from the Great Hall.

Ginny wasn't expelled. However, the remainder of her time at Hogwarts would never be the same. She was disenrolled from Potions class the rest of the year and would be refused enrollment in NEWT potions the next year. She was barred from Quidditch and Hogsmeade trips the remainder of the year. Additionally, she would serve detention every Monday, Wednesday and Friday night the rest of the year, with Mr. Filch. Last, she would lose two hundred points for the infraction. Her punishment was the worst she ever heard a student receive ut it could have been worse. She wasn't expelled and Harry was going to be all right.

* * *

When she woke the next morning, she felt fine. There had been no side effects from the tainted chocolate, although she did wonder why she felt so sticky around the groin area. Madame Pomfrey came to her bedside when heshe sat up and waved her medi-wand over her.

"How are you feeling this morning?" she asked.

"Starving but fine," was the reply. "What happened to me?"

"That is something for Miss Weasley to explain," the nurse said.

"Ginny? Why?"

"We'll get to that dear, you just get some breakfast in that belly while I have Miss Weasley brought in," the nurse said.

Harry shrugged and waited. A house elf brought in a tray of food and Harry tucked in. Halfway through the tray, Professor McGonagall walked in, a worried Ginny trailing behind. When she saw him, she sighed in relief. Harry looked at her curiously.

"Something wrong Ginny?" he asked.

Ginny's chin trembled.

"Aww come on, it can't be that bad," Harry said.

"You're here because of me," Ginny said softly. "When you got those chocolates yesterday I got jealous that someone else sent them to you. I...got some..." Ginny stopped.

"Go on Ginny," Harry urged.

"Some chocolates from my brother's shop that had.._.lovepotioninthemand youateoneandgotsick_," Ginny said.

"I really didn't catch that last part," Harry said.

Minerva sighed and spoke. "The chocolate that Miss Weasley gave you was laced with a love potion. You had a reaction to it and became quite ill."

Harry's eyebrows rose and he looked at Ginny in shock.

_It reacted with the Polyjuice potion! What if I had transformed back into Hermione right there in front of everyone_! she thought. _What was she thinking?_

"Ginny, what did you think was going to happen? That I'd just sweep you from the Great Hall, declaring my love for you?" Harry asked.

Ginny blushed at the comment.

"You can't make people love you," Harry said. "Poisoning someone isn't exactly the way to someone's heart."

"I know that, Harry. I wasn't thinking straight. I'm so sorry, I would never hurt you," Ginny said with tears in her eyes. "I'll understand if you never speak to me again, but can you forgive me?"

Hermione knew Ginny wanted Harry, but to resort to this? She was aggravated with Ginny that her cover could have been blown, but wasn't really angry with her. People did weird things when they were in love.

_Case in point: I shagged a professor and can't wait to do it again! _Hermione thought. However, Ginny had committed a grievous wrong against Harry and the point had to be made.

"You're forgiven Ginny, but could you just leave me be for a while to sort this all out?" Harry asked.

"Of course Harry, anything," Ginny said.

* * *

Over the course of the next week, Ginny couldn't help but notice the wariness in Harry's eyes when he looked at her. Harry had never looked at her that way and it broke Ginny's heart.

_It's all my fault! I put that look in his eyes! Just like Ron lost 'Mione, I've lost Harry!_

A week after the tainted chocolate incident, Harry was summoned to the Headmistress' office after breakfast. As soon as he walked through the door heshe was greeted with, "Harry's awake, I thought you'd like to know. And yes, you may use the floo," McGonagall said and gestured to the office fireplace. "I'll be right behind you shortly with Severus."

At Grimmauld Place, Hermione ran up the stairs to Harry's room, barked the charm to make the door appear and rushed through.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Harry asked when he saw himself rushing through the door.

"Harry, thank God you're awake!" the other Harry exclaimed and rushed at him, smothering him with hugs and cheek kisses.

Harry had never been more confused in his life. Remus, Minerva, Madame Pomfrey and Professor Anderson came into the room. The nurse examined him and was satisfied that he was in good health.

"He's a bit malnourished, but understandable considering the circumstances. It will take no time at all to fatten him up. I'll also prescribe vitamin and nutrient treatments until he's up to speed again. Now to the important part: Mr. Potter, can you stand?" the nurse asked.

Harry answered by standing up. "Now would someone please tell me what's going on?" he asked.

Two hours later, Harry looked at Hermione in amused, amazed admiration.

"Hermione, you didn't have to do this," Harry said softly.

"Yes, I did," Hermione said. "In spite of what you think of yourself, you are more important to me, _to everyone_ than you think."

"So what happens now?" Harry asked.

"Minerva?" Professor Anderson asked.

Harry looked long and hard at "Professor Anderson." That was the hardest thing to reconcile. He was really Severus Snape and had really shagged Hermione. _Ugh. But hey, it's their lives. If that's what they want, so be it._

"Harry will spend the rest of the weekend here, recovering. We need to ensure that you are up to strength to return to school," Minerva said. "Miss Granger will "return" from America later in the week. Is that acceptable?"

Harry and Hermione nodded.

"We'll leave you two to talk," Remus said.

Hermione nodded. She had a lot to tell, mainly about Ginny.

"Something happened last weekend at the Valentine's Dance at school, involving Ginny," Hermione said. "But before I tell you, let me take care of this first."

She took a potion vial from the bedside table, sighed and drank it quickly. Coughing and holding her stomach, she grimaced as the reverse transformation took place. Harry could barely breathe as he saw himself change into pretty Hermione.

"That doesn't look fun," he said.

"No, it isn't. It tastes and feels wretched," she said and flopped down on the bed beside him. "Now, about Ginny."

* * *

"All this is so hard to believe. In my mind, it's still just a week before the start of school and here we are, a week past Valentine's Day!" Harry exclaimed. "And Ginny, what was she thinking?"

"She's got the worst punishment I've ever heard given at Hogwarts," Hermione said. "She's having a hard time forgiving herself."

"All because someone gave me a box of chocolates?" Harry asked.

"It must be a Weasley thing. Ron got detention for confronting Professor Anderson about me," Hermione said.

"Professor Snape, you mean," Harry said with a grin then became serious. "Hermione, why him? How?"

"I ask myself that everyday," Hermione said. "It's really quite simple. He makes me happy."

Severus was outside eavesdropping, beaming at the declaration.

"I'm living for the day we leave that school so we can be together, I love him," Hermione said.

Severus' heart warmed at the statement and he knew from that moment on he would do whatever it took to make sure ensure her happiness and not regret for a moment that she chose to be with him.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**It's What's Inside That Counts**

Thanks to the following kind souls who took the time to drop me a line to let me kow what they think of my humble tale:

**iloveseverusnsape** (so do I); **notwritten**; **SeanEmma4vr **(you get your wish, my beta is currently looking over the first five chapters for a brand new Draco/Hermione pairing!!);

**evil-mastermind666**; **Venomous Guise** (I don't kow you, but I love you too!?); **Charmed 8620**; **green-eyed-angel **and

**Dizi 85: **WIKTT is a fun Yahoo groups site called _When I Kissed The Teacher at _http://groups. story is also nominated for this term's "Best Romance Fiction" category for non-canon/alt pairings at "The Goblets" awards for HP fanfiction, see http://groups. This story and many others are nominated, so place your vote!!

**izmart73**, thanks for the nomination. How was your honeymoon?

Now, on with the story!!

* * *

Chapter 11

At dinner, a careful eye was kept on Harry. He was encouraged to eat soft foods and eat slowly to get his stomach used to food again. It didn't help matters to see everyone else tear into their juicy steaks and savory potatoes. Hermione in particular ate heartily. _I hope I need a lot of energy tonight!_ she thought naughtily. She and the professor gave each other shy, hopeful glances throughout dinner. They both had high hopes that hinged on each other. They didn't need to say anything, their eyes told it all. After dinner, everyone retired to the parlor where Hermione was urged to play something on the piano.

"Alright, I have one," she said and sat down at the bench. She flipped through a folder of music and took a sheet out with a grin then laid her hands to the keys. She winked at her professor.

_Why do I do, just as you say  
Why must I just give you your way?  
Why do I sigh, why don't I try to forget?_

It must have been something lovers call fate  
Kept me saying I have to wait  
I saw them all, just couldn't fall till we met

It had to be you, it had to be you  
I wandered around and finally found  
the somebody who could make me be true  
And even be glad, just to be sad thinking of you!

Some other's I've seen, might never be mean  
Might never be cross, or try to be boss  
But they wouldn't do!  
For nobody else gave me a thrill  
With all your faults, I love you still!

It had to be you...  
It had to be you...It had to be you, wonderful you  
It had to be you..."

"Hermione, what a charming song," Minerva said warmly. The grandfather clock chimed eight times. "I must be getting back to Hogwarts before the office portraits gossip themselves into oblivion as to the Headmistress' whereabouts," she said with a sigh. "Professor, Remus, you will ensure that Harry gets his rest this weekend?" she asked.

"Of course," Remus said.

"Miss Granger, I will notify the Weasleys of your imminent "return" to Britain, so make yourself comfortable here for a few days," Minerva said. "In the meantime, I'm sure that Professor Anderson will be happy to escort you to your home this weekend to retrieve your belongings. It will also be the perfect time to try and help Harry catch up academically."

Hermione's eyes shined at the chance of reviewing _six months worth of studies!_ "We can do this Harry!" she gushed.

After McGonagall returned to Hogwarts, Harry announced that he was tired and going to bed. Remus politely excused himself to take a shower. Hermione and Severus were alone in the parlor. No words were said as Hermione rose from the bench, he from the sofa. They embraced and hungry lips devoured each other's.

"I've missed this...I've missed you," he whispered.

"You don't have to miss me anymore," she said and lost herself to his kiss.

From his room, Harry heard a door shut then a sneeze from Remus. He heard shuffling feet, a feminine giggle, a husky chuckle then the sound of the door shutting from the room next to his. After a few minutes, a soft thump was heard through the wall and the sound of Hermione's laugh. It was a laugh he had never heard from Hermione; a laugh of pure, passionate joy. Harry smiled as he thought of his friend's happiness in the next room. He was a bit squicked at the thought of who she was with, but after all she had been through, she deserved a bit of happiness. What he heard next had him wondering how the two lovers forgot to cast a silencing charm.

_Aren't those two supposed to be geniuses?_ However happy he was for Hermione, he certainly did not want to hear the results of the professor's ministrations. His musings were answered by a gasped "yes!" and sultry moans. He grimaced and started to cover his head with his pillow when he heard groans from the male occupant of the room. Again, more sounds he had never heard coming from Hermione made him freeze. He had been with Ginny a few times when they were together, but it sounded nothing like what he was hearing from Hermione. He glanced around the room for his own wand to perhaps cast a silencing charm so he couldn't hear, but the sound of Hermione's climax was enthralling.

_Lucky bloke to be in there with her during that!_ he couldn't help but think then was again squicked that he was even thinking that way at all, about Hermione. He drank a vitamin potion and settled into bed, grateful that the passionate racket next door died down.

Harry was awakened by soft knocking on his door. The door opened and Hermione poked her head in, giving him a soft smile.

"Feeling okay this morning?" she asked with a wink and stepped in.

"Fairly fit," he said and flexed his arm playfully.

"So I see," she replied and patted his leg. "Care for breakfast?"

Harry nodded and started to rise from the bed until he noticed the sheets tented at his groin.

Hermione gave a rather unladylike snort. "Been there, done that," she quipped and left the room.

Harry walked downstairs, hearing the chatter from Remus, "Professor Anderson" and Hermione. In the dining room, Remus and the professor were seated and Hermione swept through the kitchen doors with a carafe of coffee. She put the carafe on the table and saw Harry come in.

"Morning Harry! Have a seat, breakfast is almost ready!" she said with a smile and went back into the kitchen. Harry kept walking, past the two older wizards into the kitchen.

"Something wrong?" Hermione asked when she saw him.

"Want some help?" he asked.

He was good at breakfast, after making breakfast for the pathetic Dursley family so many years, plus, he just wanted to be with his friend.

"Harry, I had to threaten the other two out of this kitchen. Remus already ruined a half dozen eggs and Severus...well, has wandering hands," she said ruefully.

"Well, I promise not to ruin any eggs and my hands definitely will not wander," he said, picked up a spatula and twirled it. "These hands belong to a certain redheaded witch," he finished with a wink.

"She'll be glad to hear it," Hermione said lightly, remembering all too well when Ginny ran her hand up her thigh on the train ride.

* * *

During the day, Harry studied under Hermione's enthusiastic tutelage. Severus helped with DADA class catch up. Harry was powerful, that much he felt, his technique and focus just needed work. He had an idea for class that would help with that. The more Harry saw of Hermione, the more determined he was to rid the world of Voldemort. She held a book, paced and lectured the finer points of an Arithmancy theory as he patiently listened. In a moment of life-changing clarity, he finally saw what the professor did. She was no longer "little Mione", their shy, retiring, know-it-all girl. She was a woman: a beautiful, intelligent woman. Harry glanced at the professor: he affectionately gazed at her as she lectured, not having a care in the world as she made an amusing comment about the Fibonacci sequence.

"Fibo what?" Harry asked.

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. "Harry love, haven't you been listening to anything I've said?"

"Hermione, I appreciate what you're doing, but I've never taken Arithmancy, it's a mystery to me," Harry said. "Now, if I could kill Voldemort with this _Fibo_ whatever..."

"Okay Harry, point taken," Hermione said and sat down. "You're right, I just got carried away. Arithmancy class is mainly a lecture and text work class. When Professor Vector gives assignments, I'll help you with them."

Severus spoke. "Might I offer a suggestion? In light of the looming confrontation with the Dark Lord, Headmistress McGonagall has encouraged the seventh years to focus their efforts on the core subjects, why don't you review those? You should have no problem with them. As Miss Granger suggested, she can help you later with..." Severus paused and looked at Harry's timetable with a raised eyebrow, "Arithmancy, Runes, and History of Magic."

That evening before dinner, Hermione and Severus went to her home to retrieve her belongings. The once cozy, lively home was now still, dusty and eerily quiet. Most of the furnishings were covered with sheets. Severus was in the den looking at a family portrait of the Grangers when he heard a choking sob from another room. He hurried along the hallway until he came to an office. Hermione was bent over a desk, crying and clutching pieces of paper.

Everyone had been wondering when this would happen. Hermione had not yet grieved over the death of her parents. She was now. It couldn't be helped, awash in bittersweet memories in the home that her family loved. Her knees gave out and Severus was there in a second to prevent her from collapsing to the floor. He carried her the nearby couch and let her cry. He said nothing, but gently rocked her and rubbed her back until her sobs subsided until after a while, she grew quiet and still. Severus looked down, parted the hair that had fallen over her face and kissed her forehead. She had cried herself to sleep.

* * *

song credits: It Had To Be You by **Frank Sinatra**


	12. Chapter 12

**It's What's Inside That Counts**

_Chapter 12_

* * *

March 5 

The Gryffindor Common room was buzzing with chatter. House elves had just brought in a trunk and 2 large satchels to the seventh year girl's dorm. Whose were they? A new student in March? The door to the common room opened and none other than Hermione Granger stepped through.

Ginny squealed an jumped up. "We wondered when you would return," she said warmly. "Are you back for good?"

Hermione nodded tearfully.

"That's good to hear," Ron said from behind her.

"It's good to be with my friends again," Hermione said and hugged him too.

The common room door opened and Harry stepped through.

"Harry, look who's back!" Ron said.

"Yeah, I was in McGonagall's office when she arrived," Harry said and went to her. "How are you?" he asked, looking her in the eyes.

"Good, really good," she said, squeezing his arm affectionately. "So, what's been going on with everyone?" she asked.

A dozen students started talking at once. Harry pulled Ginny aside and whispered, "We need to talk, love."

Ginny's eyes went wide. He hadn't added "love" to his sentences since Valentines Day. _Do I still have a chance with him??_

Earlier, in McGonagall's office, Hermione was given her timetable. "We also need to discuss something of a personal nature," the older matron said.

"I have a feeling I know what it's about," Hermione said.

"I know of your feelings for each other, and I won't discourage it. I'm happy for both of you, Severus especially. These are difficult times, and to have someone to face them with is...well anyway, I expect proper decorum between students and professors no matter the relationship between them. Do you understand?" Minerva asked.

"Perfectly," Hermione said.

"As long as you are under the roof of this castle, in view of prying eyes and ears, there can be no appearance of favoritism, the gossip is rampant enough," Minerva continued.

"Of course, I want no trouble for him," Hermione said.

"Very well, I'm glad we understand each other. And for the record Miss Granger, I'm pleased to see _you_ back under the roof of this castle."

Instead of going to Hogsmeade on Saturday, accompanied by Professor Anderson, Hermione met with a solicitor, finalizing the settlment of her parent's estate. She was selling the home in London; keeping the Granger country home; selling their dental practice to another dentist; selling one car; giving the second one to charity, keeping the third and selling off investments.

"Again, you have my sympathies for the passing of your parents young lady, you've handled this remarkably well," he said. "The Grangers were smart; in the event of their death, they wanted to ensure that you were taken care of. By the sum of this, I would say you are. This is enough to live on comfortably for a decade."

"None of it matters to me, Mr. Hawthorne, I'd rather have them than the money," she said.

"Of course. I'll register these proceedings and send them to the post box to your school in Scotland in a week's time. Is that acceptable?"

Hermione nodded.

"Very well, good day, Miss Granger."

When the door shut, Hermione slumped in Severus' arms. He led her to the sofa.

"Where is your country home?" he asked.

"South of Bristol," she said softly.

"What can I do to make you feel better?" he asked.

She settled in his arms and said, "Make love to me, please. Make me forget my sadness, if only for a little while. Let me have one last good memory in this home."

* * *

That night, in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione was in a sad, foul mood. She even threw one of her beloved books across the room in frustration. Everyone knew what happened that day. Seamus was chatting with Dean by the fireplace when Hermione tapped him on he shoulder. 

"Seamus, do you still have that stash of whiskey?" she asked. "I won't drink all of it, just a swig or two."

"Wizard's oath that you won't tell where you got it?" he asked.

They crossed wands as the oath was made. Seamus went to his dorm and returned with a bottle of Ogden's.

"Sure about this?" he asked her.

She chuckled. "No, I'm not, but I'll take it anyway."

She transfigured the bottle to look like ginger ale and took a drink. She coughed and wiped her eyes as the burning sensation worked its way down. "Thanks Seamus."

Seamus shrugged and resumed his place at the fire.

An hour later in the Headmistress' office, the staff was discussing the day's Hogsmeade visit and next week's classes when a portrait spoke.

"Pardon the interruption madame, but there is a disturbance in the Gryffindor common room."

Minerva pinched the bridge of her nose. "Very well. Professor Anderson and Pomona, come with me please. Filius, could you fetch Madame Pomfrey? We might need her."

When they approached the Gryffindor common room, a third year was seen running from the door. She saw the staff members hurrying to the room and exclaimed, "_Hermione's gone nuts!_"

At that, Severus ran faster and barked out the password to the door. Inside, he skidded to a stop. Hermione was disheveled, shouting, a bottle in one hand and wand in the other. Some students took cover behind the furniture, the portraits fled in fear and Harry was bravely extinguishing some drapes that had caught fire. The room was a mess.

"My goodness!' Minerva exclaimed from behind him as Hermione shouted again, this time in French, in Ron's direction.

"_MERDE! T'ES VRAIMENT TROP CON!_"

"Huh?" Ron exclaimed.

"_Va te faire enculer_!" she hissed at Ron.

"What in the world?" Minerva declared.

"Let's just say it's a good thing you don't know French," Severus said quietly. _What in the world did Weasley do?_

"Miss Granger, what is the meaning of this?" Minerva stepped forward and demanded.

Hermione looked at Minerva with hooded eyes and dropped her wand arm. Ron let out a loud sigh of relief. Severus stepped forward.

"Miss Granger, may I have the bottle?" he asked pointedly.

"Oh...alright," she said glumly and gave the bottle to him. She stepped forward and lazily traced buttons on his frock. "Only b-because you asked nicely," she slurred and swayed on her feet. "Care to accom-mmpanee mee to my room?" she asked slurred. Gasps and snickering were heard from around the room.

"That is quite enough. Miss Weasley, Miss Brown, kindly see Miss Granger to her dorm?" Minerva stated.

"Yes madame," they said and hurried forward. Ginny deftly took her wand and the two urged her up the stairs to the dorms.

The next morning at breakfast, the talk was Hermione's drunken performance the previous evening. She was absent from breakfast.

"_We could barely get her to bed_."

"_She propositioned a professor right there in front of everybody!_"

"_She downed half a bottle of that stuff!_"

"_I didn't know she knew French!_"

"_Can you really do that with a broom?_"

Minerva came to the table. "Miss Brown, where is Miss Granger this morning?"

"She's still asleep, Headmistress," Lavender answered.

"When she wakes, inform her that she is to report to my office, immediately," Minerva said. Lavender nodded.

Two hours later, Hermione knocked on Minerva's door. "Enter" was heard. Hermione stepped in, head bowed. Severus and Mr. Filch were also there.

"Mr. Filch, excuse us please. Have a seat, Miss Granger," Minerva said.

Hermione nodded and took a seat.

"I would like an explanation about your behavior last night."

"I have no excuse," she said quietly.

"You frightened half of Gryffindor, threatened Mr. Weasley, almost destroyed the common room, consumed alcohol on school grounds and propositioned a professor in front of a dozen students and you have no excuse?"

Hermione nodded.

"Miss Granger, please look at me while I talk to you," Minerva stated.

Hermione looked up slowly with the most sad, bloodshot eyes Minerva had ever seen. There were dark circles under her eyes and her face was pale. Her lips trembled. This was more than a hangover. Fussing could wait.

"Severus, please take her to the infirmary right away," Minerva said gently.

Minerva went to the infirmary half an hour later. Hermione was asleep and Severus was sitting in a chair next to the bed. She was greeted by Madame Pomfrey.

"As you suspected, it was more than a hangover," the nurse said. "The poor thing is just plain worn out and was close to a breakdown. The transformation, her parents- it all came to a head I suppose."

"This just came for her as well, a post from a solicitor at Gringotts," Minerva said sadly, holding a parcel. "Could you Severus? She seems to listen to you the best."

"Of course," Severus said and took the parcel.

Later when Hermione woke, she gave Severus a sad smile. Madame Pomfrey was soon bedside with a pepper-up and vitamin potion.

"How have you been sleeping?" the nurse asked.

"Not very well," Hermione answered.

"How has your appetite been?"

"Not hungry much these days."

"Miss Granger, what are your plans after leaving Hogwarts?" Severus asked.

"To be an Auror, Professor, you know that."

"They won't accept trainees in your condition," he said. "They require healthy, sane, sober bodies."

"I can't imagine what you must think of me," she said sadly.

Madame Pomfrey left the two alone.

"My opinion of you has not changed. I do however, dislike seeing you sad and angry like this. I know from personal experience that drowning your sorrows is not the answer," he said.

"Please don't talk to me as if you were you were my father," she said.

"I imagine if he were here he would say the same thing. I'm talking to you as someone that cares for you and only wants the best for you," he said. "You're too young and intelligent to be going down this path. I want my loving, bright, charming Hermione back and so does everyone else."

* * *

That night after supper, Hermione was again in Minerva's office. 

"You look better," Minerva said.

"I feel better. I also want to apologize for my disgraceful behavior and promise that it won't happen again."

_Thank you Severus!_ Minerva thought.

The next morning, Hermione apologized to the entire Gryffindor table. She was given a week's detention with Filch performing castle maintenance and repaired the common room at her own expense. As for Ron, she took him aside and explained as best she could. "Ron, I'm sorry for scaring you, but you were coming on to me while I was drunk and vulnerable and I think you know that. We are _never_ going to be a couple Ron, you need to accept that and move on. Friends yes, lovers- no."

"You sat that now 'Mione, but when we're away from here and out in the world, you'll see things differently. I can wait," Ron said.

"Then you'll be waiting a long time Ron, a lifetime," Hermione said and walked away. _What can I do to make him understand?_

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**It's What's Inside That Counts**

_Chapter 13_

* * *

As the end of the school year neared, Hermione and Harry could be found in a quiet corner of the library after dinner twice a week. As promised, Hermione was helping Harry with his Arithmancy and Runes assignments. 

"Harry, you're not stupid. With my help, you can pull an "acceptable" mark at the least on your NEWTs," Hermione assured him when they started studying.

Unknown to the two, Draco was also there in what had become his usual spot, at a table on the other side of a bookcase. Using a simple amplification spell, Hermione was unknowingly helping him as well. He needed an "A" in Arithmancy for a position with Unspeakables. Draco found the study and unguarded banter between the two surprisingly mature and amusing. Harry teased Hermione about the Professor, and she teased him about Ginny. The talked about the Auror Academy and what to do about Ron. One night, Draco arrived late and caught in the middle of a conversation.

"...you have enough to live on for years. When we leave this place, why don't you take a long holiday with a _certain professor_?" Harry asked. "You've always wanted to go to Greece."

"I am thinking of the future Harry, if Voldemort wins...how much I have at Gringotts won't matter much, will it?" she answered quietly.

Also over the weeks, things became worse between Hermione and Ron. Hermione had given up trying to be understanding, opting to now ignore him completely. That only made him angrier, but she didn't care anymore. Nothing she said or did had any effect, so taking Severus' advice, she quit worrying about it. She had NEWTS and the Auror Academy to prepare for. If Ron was determined to be so unhappy, so be it. Even Harry was keeping his distance from Ron. In his irrationality, Ron had come to think that Harry was on Hermione's side. He wasn't pleasant to be around. At first, Ron was sure Hermione just had a harmless crush on a teacher, would see the light and come back to him. When that didn't pan out, he next thought that Hermione was a victim of some kind of love curse, courtesy of Professor Anderson. Now he was sure Malfoy was in on it, because she was "_all chummy with the junior Death Eater nowadays_." Harry could take no more and simply walked away, Ron shouting "traitor" to his back. Harry sighed, kept walking and went in search of Hermione, to let her know of Ron's latest conspiracy theory. It all came to a head one day in DADA class. Professor Anderson looked at the class and spoke:

"I am satisfied with your performance this year."

Hermione and Harry gave each other significant looks. _Severus Snape_ was actually satisfied with them?

"NEWTS are a month from now, so we will spend that time reviewing for it. I propose that since this _is_ the Defense Against the Dark aArts class, we have a bit of practical application _in the dark._ Your NEWT practical application portion may very well take place in a darkened scenario. Any questions?"

The class was silent. Severus flicked his wand at four mannequins at four corners of the room. He muttered a charm to darken the room then strolled among the students, the only light coming from his wand.

"Appropriately spooky," Draco quipped.

"These are charmed mannequins similar to ones used at the Auror Academy. Unlike the ones there, if a spell from one of _these_ hit you, it will only be a mild stinging sensation. The ones used at the Auror Academy are incredibly..._realistic_. Your task today is simple: accustom your eyes to the dark, block and return spells at the mannequins. Any questions? Begin!"

Shuffling of feet was heard as they prepared themselves. A flash of light shot from one of the mannequins and a "OW!" was heard, then another flash and "Hey, that stung!"

"Protego!" Harry shouted.

Several more caught on and did the same thing. Soon, the students were "dueling" the mannequins in the darked room. With his illuminated wand, he kept a close eye on the students to make sure none came to any serious injury. They might get banged up on their NEWTS (Merlin knows he did!) but that would be nothing compared to the coming fight with Voldemort. Severus' eyes sought out the object if his affection and grinned in satisfaction at what he saw. Harry and Hermione were standing back to back, working as a team against the onslaught of spells, charmed to increase in intensity and number. Draco and Goyle had done the same thing.

Harry and Hermione recognized that one of the mannequins was firing spells more than the others. They moved together to "disarm" the mannequin. The professor was near the mannequin watching the fray, chuckling occasionally when a student was hit. From the corner of his eye, Harry thought he saw Ron taking a direct aim at Professor Anderson. This would be no stray spell accident and things would go from bad to worse.

"No Ron!" Harry shouted too late. Severus scanned the room for the redhead. The tell-tale red stream from a STUPEFY flew though the air, unfortunately hitting Hermione in the back of the head. She had unknowingly hopped in front of the professor as she "dueled" the mannequin and went down heavily when the stunner hit.

The classroom lights came on again to find Harry and Draco's wands between Ron's eyes. Ron was panicked and stuttered, "Mione...I didn't mean...she.."

"ENOUGH! Weasley, your antics this term have been juvenile at best, but have escalated into maliciousness which has caused injury to one you _claim_ to be a friend. You are forthwith expelled from my class. Report to the Headmistress' office immediately!" the Professor bellowed.

Ron quickly gathered his belongings and ran from the room. Harry and Severus tended to Hermione, who was unconscious.

"Weasley, you idiotic little twit," the Professor mumbled.

He took her pulse and gently lifted her eyelids. Making sure she had no further injuries, he carefully took her in his arms and stood. He looked sharply to the stunned class and spoke, "While I take Miss Granger to the Infirmary, read chapter 23 from your books for the remainder of class."

Harry put Hermione's belongings in her satchel.

"Sorry about your friends," Draco said quietly beside him.

"Yeah, me too," Harry said with a sigh and sat down.

After Hermione was settled in the Infirmary and Severus was assured that she would be fine, he went to Minerva' office. In the Headmistress' office, Professor Anderson was retelling the events of the class. Harry, Draco and a few others gave statements as to what happened. Minerva was livid.

"Mr. Weasley, what do you have to say for yourself?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"_You're sorry_? For that stunt? Why, I have half a mind..." Severus started but Minerva held her hand up to stop him.

"Your actions stemming from this petty, childish jealousy regarding Miss Granger's personal life are absolutely unacceptable and unbecoming of a gentlewizard," Minerva scolded. Severus snorted.

"I uphold Professor Anderson's decision to expel you from his class. In such an important class, there simply cannot be further risk of injury to a student or professor due to an...unstable element," Minerva said.

_She thinks I'm unstable? And said it in front of someone else?_ Ron's face paled in humiliation. "..b-but I need the DADA NEWT for the Aurors," Ron pleaded.

"Oh, you'll take the NEWT, Mr. Weasley, you just won't have the privilege of taking it with the rest of your classmates or reviewing with them. You merely have to submit your NEWT request to the Board of Governors for an independent examination," Severus said.

"I have the forms for you to fill out," Minerva said and held a stack of parchment out to him. "As for your punishment regarding today's transgression...I'll leave it to Professor Anderson."

Ron gulped and looked at the pProfessor.

"One hundred points will be taken from you Mr. Weasley. In addition, I require a five foot essay on the training and history of Aurors, due two days from now. Last, you will serve two weeks detention in the evenings in the iInfirmary. I'm sure Madame Pomfrey has plenty for you to do."

The rest of the day, the gossip around Hogwarts was about the events of DADA class.

"_...Weasley's gone round the bend!" _

"_I hear Granger's in a coma..."_

"_Did you see the look on the pProfessor's face?"_

"_It's true then, he fancies her!"_

"_Never thought Granger had it in her..."_

At dinner, Ron found himself alone at Gryffindor table. No one wanted to sit by him. Would he fly off the handle again? No one wanted to be around him if it happened again. Ginny was furious with him, but her rage was tempered by the owl she sent her mother and the howler that was sure to come for Ron. Harry was still in shock over the entire episode.

"After all she's been through, now this," he said.

That night, Ron was folding sheets in the infirmary storage closet when Professor Anderson came in. He spoke quietly to Madame Pomfrey. Ron peeked through the slit in the door. Professor Anderson was holding the largest bouquet of flowers Ron had ever seen.

"Some of Slytherin asked me to deliver these for her," he said.

"That was kind of them," Madame Pomfrey said.

"She's tutored a number of them on occasion, they felt it necessary to return a kindness," he said.

"I'm sure she will appreciate the sentiment," she said.

"How is she?" he asked.

Ron's breath hitched when he saw the Professor run his thumb along her jaw and take her small hand in his. The look of love in the Professor's eyes was unmistakable, even to Ron.

"She will be released in the morning, the swelling was negligible," the nurse said.

He took some vials from his pocket. "Headache potions when she wakes, cherry flavored- her favorite."

"Of course," Madame Pomfrey said, smiling kindly at this most unlikely couple. It was the sweetest thing she had seen in years.

The Professor bent over and kissed Hermione's head. "Good night sweet," he said softly and turned to leave.

"Severus?" the nurse said quietly. He stopped, turned his head and listened. "Just a little while longer, she'll be leaving here soon enough."

"Not soon enough," the Professor quipped and left the iInfirmary.

Ron wasn't sure he heard correctly. _Isn't the professor's name Patrick?_

* * *

The next morning, Severus looked for Hermione's arrival at breakfast. Halfway through, she arrived with Harry and Ginny. Her face looked tired, she walked slower than usual but her eyes were bright and she waved "Hi." to various students around the hall. She gave Severus a quick wink and sat down to eat. She didn't have his class on Thursdays so he would only see her at meals. Her owl arrived with a message for him: 

**_Madame Pomfrey wants to look me over after classes today. Meet you there? H._**

He looked to the Gryffindor table. She was talking quietly with Ginny, their heads together, giggling and scheming about something. She glanced at Severus. He patted the note on the table and nodded. Errol, the Weasley family owl crash-landed on the table in front of Ron with a bright red envelope in his beak.

"_Some-one's got a how-ler_!" Ginny sang.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**It's What's Inside That Counts**

_Chapter 15_

_**

* * *

May 27, 1998**_

"One more then it'll all be over with," Ginny said, patting Harry's hand.

"I thought my head would crack during the Arithmancy NEWT," Harry said.

"I'm sure you didn't do that badly," Hermione said. "How about you Ron?"

Ron gave a quick shy smile. _At least she's talking to me again. _She was talking to him again, but not like before. He was on his best behavior and was trying to make things better with her.

"I think I did alright all right on my Charms NEWT," he replied.

"Good for you," she said and resumed her conversation with Harry.

Ron had not yet received word from the school Board of Governors about his testing. It worried him: this year's Auror Academy training class would begin July 1st. If he didn't take his DADA NEWT before then, he would be placed on this year's waiting list and hope for a spot, which was unlikely. If a spot didn't become available, he would have to wait until next year. The thought of Harry and Hermione going into the Aurors without him was almost unbearable. As he sat pondering his fate and his Dad's well-meaning offer to work with him, a Ministry owl arrived for him. He sighed and opened the parcel.

**To Mr. Ronald Weasley:**

**Greetings! **

**Since you meet the academic qualifications, I wish to extend you an offer to train as a Hit-Wizard with the British Ministry of Magic, Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Enclosed is an application and information about the Hit-Wizard Division. Please return the application as soon as possible. Training begins on July 1st, 1998. We hope to have you on the rolls.**

**Trevor McGowan, OM2**

**Hit-Wizard Recruiting**

_Of course I'll accept! It's not the Aurors, but close enough!_ he thought and quickly fumbled through his satchel for a quill. _Don't look a gift thestral in the mouth!_

"What's got you so happy?" Ginny asked.

Ron gestured to the letter. She read it and her eyes went wide. "Wow Ron! This is great! You won't have to go and work for Dad!" she said.

Harry was reading the letter over her shoulder. "Well, what do you know? _Hit-wizard Weasley_," he said with a grin.

"What's O-M-2?" Ginny wondered.

"Order of Merlin sSecond cClass," Hermione said.

"I need to get this back to the Ministry and owl Mum and Dad with the news," Ron said excitedly and left his breakfast untouched. He didn't have a DADA NEWT to take today, so he would spend that time in study hall and the library.

_**

* * *

June 5, 1998**_

Hermione sat among her fellow 44 graduates, impatiently tugging on the yellow tassels on her robe signifying her achievement as top graduate. No one, not even the Head Boy or Girl had higher marks . Professor Anderson was drumming his fingers on his thigh wondering just how long it took for 44 young, spry wizards and witches to walk forward and take their damned scrolls! Hermione chuckled at Severus' anxiousness, visible only to her. For months, she and "Professor Anderson" had been on their best, proper, discrete behavior. Hermione had come to the conclusion that the whole "absence makes the heart grow fonder" bit was utter, bloody rubbish.

_Absence makes the body randier was more like it!_ she thought with a snort.

She started to daydream about the dinner Severus promised to cook her that night at her country house in Bristol, where they would take up residence. For dessert: lovemaking all night long. She shivered at the thought and drifted deeper into her daydream.

"Gregory Goyle," Minerva announced.

There was snickering among the audience when a witch, by the look of her- Goyle's mom, stood and loudly congratulated her "little Greggums!"

"Hermione Granger, taking top marks among this year's class," Minerva proudly announced.

Everyone turned to look at her. Did she hear her name called? Severus looked closer at her: her eyes were glazed over and looking blankly at the seat ahead of her.

"Hermione," Harry whispered and nudged her. "_HERMIONE_!" he whispered fiercely and nudged her again.

She shook her head, frowned and hissed, "_What?!"_ impatiently.

"She called your name," Harry said.

Her head popped up. Everyone was grinning at her. She glanced to the Head Table and Severus was smirking at her.

"Oh," she said, rose from her seat and hurried to the front. She accepted her scroll from McGonagall, obligatory photo of the moment from Creevey and took her seat again.

"Finally," she said and plopped back into her seat. She felt Severus looking at her and his sultry words from earlier rang loudly in her mind. He cornered her outside the Great Hall after breakfast behind a suit of armor.

"_I'll give you a few minutes to say goodbye to your little friends," he whispered silkily, "then I'm whisking you away. Is that acceptable to you, Miss Granger?"_

It certainly was.

"Blaise Zabini," was the last name called. After hoots and calls in Italian died down, Minerva announced, "I present the Wizards and Witches of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, class of 1998."

They stood, shouted and threw their drooping hats into the air. Hermione gave Harry, Ron and a few others quick hugs.

"I gotta go," she said.

She glanced at Professor Anderson, who was glancing at her as he shook hands with some Slytherins and their parents.

"Go where? Aren't we going to celebrate?" Harry asked as she hurried away.

"I'll owl you!" she called out and waved.

The crowd parted for her as she made her way to Professor Anderson. Their lips crashed together in a longing, heated kiss among the clapping, hoots and catcalls of the crowd.

"_Said goodbye to your little friends?_" he whispered, his warm breath tickling her ear.

"_More or less,_" she whispered back.

"Good," he said and they disappeared with a sharp crack of Apparition and appeared on the outskirts of Bristol. Her home was miles away.

"I thought we'd take a stroll through the countryside for a bit," he said lightly.

"I see," she said curiously. Her thoughts of tearing each other's clothes off in the parlor- or the den perhaps- flew from her mind. He wanted to take a walk?

He chuckled. "Sweet, your thoughts are quite loud...the parlor?"

He had to keep in mind that although he had one of the most intelligent, courageous witches to come out of Hogwarts in over twenty years at _his side_, _a miracle really;_ she was also a nubile, energetic 18 year old woman. Tonight would be glorious. He would have his lucky hands full.

"Now, which way?" he asked.

She pointed to the road leading north. Half an hour later, they stood beside a post box and looked down a two hundred meter driveway to a _manor_.

"This is your country _house_?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered. "You like it?"

"Yes, it's very nice," he said softly.

Once again, his heart swelled with affection for the girl. She had money and was opening this beautiful manor to him, to share her life with him, no questions asked. He had lived in two places in is life: his ramshackle cottage at Spinner's End and Hogwarts Castle. He knew neither would hold a candle to the simple elegance of this manor and its mistress. She jogged to the front door, looked down at a brick and turned it over with her foot to reveal a key. She grinned at him when he caught up to her, opened the door and stepped in.

"It's a bit dusty, but it's nothing a few spells can't handle," she said. "Come on, let me give you the grand tour."

For an hour, she showed him six spacious bedrooms, four large bathrooms, a cozy den, parlor, kitchen, and dining room. She frowned when they got to the overgrown "backyard." It wasn't a yard, but 20 acres of gently rolling hills, patches of trees, ponds and what appeared to be some land that was tilled at one time. A run-down chicken coop, fences that needed mending and a well were in the immediate vicinity.

"My parents...kind of...had a farm here at one time," she said softly and wiped her eyes.

He wrapped her arms around her from behind and looked out over the fields.

"And what did they have on this farm?" he asked.

"Some cows, some chickens, lambs...bunnies..." she said.

"Then we will have to get you some lambs and bunnies, won't we?" he said. The thought of her frolicking with lambs and rabbits was almost too much for his heart, not used to such simple, open affection.

She turned around, eyes shining and kissed him. "Cows too?"

"A whole herd if you'd like," he said.

* * *

That night at the Burrow, a raucous celebration was going on. Harry and Ron sang the Hogwarts song and toasted each other.

"To Harry Potter, future Auror," Ron said.

"To Ron Weasley, future Hit-Wizard," Harry said.

"And to Hermione Granger, _if she was here_, future Auror," Harry said and the Burrow inhabitants cheered.

At Granger Farm (that's what the post box said, so that's what Severus called it) the scenario was very different. Instead of a raucous, Butterbeer-filled celebration, the soft tinkling of wine glasses was heard over an intimate candlelight dinner.

"My congratulations to the brightest witch of her age leaving Hogwarts," he said.

She smiled shyly, took another sip of wine and looked at his chest, visible due to the top four buttons _not buttoned _on his _white_ silk shirt that was _not_ tucked neatly into his _tight_ black trousers. Had anyone ever seen that? She licked her lips.

"Is the meat to your liking?" he purred.

She had never heard something so suggestive and absolutely loved it.

"Quite," she said.

"You know, it can be argued that food can be considered foreplay?" he asked and finished off his wine.

"Oh?" she asked. "Then by all means professor, explain."

He picked up a steamed asparagus spear.

"Note the phallic appearance of this particular vegetable," he said and swirled it in the garlic butter sauce. He held it to her lips. She slowly opened her mouth, he placed the spear on her tongue. She closed her mouth around it and slowly bit through it.

"Delicious," she said.

He raised an eyebrow and took a fig from the fruit plate. "Note that this fruit resembles a woman's..." he stopped and placed the fruit at his own lips. Hermione's lips were parted in anticipation. He darted his tongue out and tasted the fig, causing her breath to hitch. When he wrapped his lips around it and took a slow bite, she squirmed in her seat. When he lapped his tongue over the flesh to capture the juice, a small moan escaped from her.

"Delicious," he whispered.

She was shivering with anticipation. When he gave another demonstration on the fig, she could take no more. She pounced on him, plucked the fig from his hand and tossed it aside. She straddled him, kissed him again and and put her hands under his shirt. He sighed when she ran her soft hands up his abdomen and chest while suckling on his neck. He ran his hands up her shapely thighs, under her bum and pulled her close, massaging her firm but supple globes as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"Which bedroom.." he whispered. "Where?"

"..huh?...down the corridor," she mumbled and resumed her efforts.

With her still in his lap, he rose, holding her close. She wrapped her legs around him as he made his way to the bedroom. He nudged it open with his foot and laid her on the bed, leaning over her, taking in the sight. She had the temerity to wear a simple white sun dress, giving the appearance of a country maiden. Her hair was fanned out against the white quilt and her dress hiked up around her hips, revealing a white thong. She was demurely gazing at him, his unbuttoned shirt and his very obvious erection. She had been patient all these months, _as a nun_, but she was no nun and the time for waiting was over.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**It's What Inside That Counts**

_Chapter 16- Gratuitous Sex Chapter_

* * *

It was just after midnight when Ginny tip-toed to Harry's room. She cast a silencing charm on the entire creaky, rickety hallway (a charm picked up from Fred) before stepping out of her room. Her mum, although she loved Harry like a son, would not approve of her daughter going into his bedroom to do what she hoped they were going to do. His door wasn't locked, so she slowly turned the knob and opened the door. She peeked her head in and found herself looking into Harry's wand. He lowered his wand and propped his head on his arm.

"I was wondering if you would pay me a visit," he said quietly.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me to," she replied.

He held the bed covers open for her and nodded his head. She smiled and slipped under the covers with him.

"I want you to," he whispered and drew her close then shifted in the bed. "Your nightgown feels scratchy."

"Oh, sorry," she said and started slipping her arms out of it.

"Let me help," he murmured in her ear.

In seconds she was nude against his nude body. He drew her close again, his erection pressing against her bum. Her kissed her neck and massaged her breasts they way she liked. She sighed in contentment.

"That's what I like to hear," he said with a chuckle.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Granger Farm, no silencing charms and sneaking about were necessary. Hermione was letting her pleasure be loudly known. She was straddled atop him, riding him for all she was worth. She leaned over, nipped and kissed his neck and chest as she rode, whispering her admiration of him. He was reveling in the sensation of her: her sweet voice calling his name in ecstasy, the feel of her soft hair against his chest, her soft lips on his body and how she made love to him- it was perfection. If he could stay buried in her forever that would be just fine with him. She closed her eyes, moaned loudly and rode faster, indicating that she was nearing her peak. He took hold of her hips and drove up as he brought her down. That sent her over the edge, and he growled in satisfaction as she cried out over and over, her orgasmic contractions massaging his cock in a way that made his head spin. In a single movement, she squealed when he swept her under him, lifted one of her legs, hooked it over his arm then plunged into her. 

"Yes sweet," he gasped and thrust deeply into her again.

She arched into him and dug her nails into his bum. He was aware of nothing but the pure bliss of plunging deeply into her warmth over and over again.

"Mine," he groaned and arched his back when she wrapped her legs around him.

"Yes, all for you," she whispered.

Hermione smiled in satisfaction when she realized that he was losing himself to the act and was more determined to please him. "Let go love," she whispered.

He slipped her leg down, encircled her waist with his arms, hunched over her and drove into her harder and deeper than ever. She whimpered and gasped in this newfound pleasure as they cried out "yes-yes" with each thrust. As their bodies slapped together, he thought he never wanted this to end, marveling that she was so willing, so receptive of what he was doing. Some women didn't like it this powerful, but Hermione did. He knew he had found the witch meant for him. He felt the familiar tingle at the bottom of his stomach, felt his balls tighten and drove faster, now desperate to reach his climax while buried in her. He felt the pleasure building in his cock, gripped her hips and pounded into her during his climax, eyes clenched shut and cried out his pleasure as he shot his release into her. She whimpered when he slipped his now-flaccid cock out of her and lay down next to her. Her eyes were closed, but there was a huge smile on her face and she was trying to catch her breath.

"Can we do that again?" she asked between breaths.

_Ahh..to be eighteen again!_ Severus thought with a smile. Life with her was going to quite a ride.

* * *

Back at the Burrow, Ron was unwittingly treated to the sound of Harry and Ginny in the room next to his.

_How about a silencing charm or two?_ he thought when he heard Ginny gasp in pleasure.

"_Yeslovedon'tstop_!" she gasped.

_Ugh!_ Ron thought.

"ahh..right there..yes" Harry groaned. "So good.."

_Well, she is a Weasley, of course we are!_ Ron thought with a bit of pride, then frowned at the thought of his lonely virginal status. _I should be showing some girl just how good a Weasley can be!_

There was a thump on the wall, right next to his head it seemed. He snatched his head back as if he were hit by something and reached for his wand on the table by his bed. It wasn't there!

_Just when I need it most!_ he thought ruefully.

He covered his ears with his pillows to try and block out the shagging racket. The moans, grunts and gasps next door got faster, the bed springs squeaked faster and the sounds of climax from both were heard then silence.

* * *

The next morning, Severus woke first. He wondered why he was on the edge of the bed and only had a corner of a sheet. He heard the soft snoring from the endearing vixen next to him, turned over and chuckled at what he saw. She was sprawled across most of the bed with most of the bed covers. Even his pillow was in her sleeping clutches. A loud, melodic growl came from her stomach. They didn't actually eat much of last night's dinner, but drank most of the wine, so she was going to be ravenous when she woke. He went to the kitchen and realized he had no idea what she preferred to have for breakfast. Oh well, just make a variety and let her pick. He prepared coffee, tea, eggs, fried tomatoes, sausages, hash browns, bacon, pancakes and fruit. When he placed plates on the table, she swept into the kitchen. She got to him, rose on her toes and kissed his cheek. She looked at the feast on the table. 

"Wow! I'm famished!" she said and sat down.

She put a plate in front of herself then another in the space beside her. He sat down and waited for her to begin. She wandlessly summoned a cup from the cupboard and filled it with coffee. She filled her plate with eggs, fruit and a pancake and tucked in eagerly. She "mmmed" and nodded in approval.

"Aren't you going to eat?" she asked.

"I usually don't each much in the morning," he said, indicating his tea.

"But you made all this!" she said.

"I wasn't sure what you favored," he said.

She rolled her eyes. "We need to clear up some things. You do not have to get up and make a fry-up every morning unless you are making some for yourself. Although I do appreciate this, my lazy arse can very well get out of bed and do something about it," she said. "But if you feel the need to prepare something, I do favor toast with strawberry jam and cheese omelets. If I'm in a hurry or have an early day, porridge is just fine too."

"Noted," he said.

"I'm not a high-maintenance witch, Severus," she said. "All I want from you, _is you_."

"There is something we need to discuss about the next Order meeting on the 14th," he said.

"Oh?" she said over the rim of her cup.

"Potter, Weasley and yourself will be invited to join the Order," he said.

She grinned, hopped up and down in her chair and clapped. His lips twitched at her guileless enthusiasm.

"On another note, have you wondered why I haven't brewed a new batch of the Polyjuice potion?" he asked.

"I had wondered," she mused then dropped her napkin. "Hey! McGonagall's gonna let everyone know about you!" she exclaimed. "At the Order meeting!"

"Clever girl," he quipped.

"That means everyone's going to know about.." she stopped and smiled naughtily. "..us."

He raised an eyebrow.

"This is going to be so much fun!" she declared with a giggle. "Don't you like to just shock people sometimes? It's wickedly entertaining! I can't wait to see their faces!"

"My dear, I do believe you have a bit of Slytherin in you," he said.

"Hmm...last night I did, and it was more than just a bit," she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

* * *

Three days later, Harry received an owl from Hermione.

**Hermione Granger  
Granger Farm, Bristol, U.K. **

Hello Harry!

I hope this letter finds you well. As soon as I've sorted out this house, you and the Weasleys are invited for dinner. I'll see you June 14 at Grimmauld Place.

Affectionately, Hermione

p.s. The professor sends his regards as well.  
p.p.s. Well, maybe not.

_Yeah, about as much as I would send mine!_ Harry thought with a snort.

"What's going on June 14th?" Harry wondered.

"Order meeting, now eat up," Molly said, gesturing at his breakfast.

* * *

I had so much fun with this chapter...the Merlot helped too... 


	16. Chapter 16

**It's What's Inside That Counts**

_Chapter 17_

* * *

_**June 14**_

Severus sat in a corner away from the gathering, listening to Hermione entertain her friends with descriptions of the manor and farm. He felt the ache in his stomach, a side effect from the reverse transformation to occur shortly. Hermione shot him a quick questioning glance, which he replied with a quick nod. She gave McGonagall a quick hug when she arrived and another Order of the Phoenix meeting was called to order.

"Since the last meeting, we lost two more of our Order members," she said. "On that note, I propose the induction of four new members."

_Four?_ Hermione wondered.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy," she said.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Yes Mr. Potter, _Malfoy_. He's gone through considerable risk trying to-" McGonagall started but was interrupted when Draco and Narcissa Malfoy arrived by floo.

"Please excuse our late arrival," Narcissa said calmly although her chest was heaving. "We had to ensure the mansion was completely engulfed before leaving."

Draco pulled out a chair for his mother and took her elbow as she sat down.

"Engulfed?" Ron asked.

"Yes Mr. Weasley, engulfed," Narcissa answered matter-of-factly.

"As in _fire_, moron," Draco said evenly.

Before the perplexed group could ask more questions, McGonagall spoke again, giving Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco a brief history of the Order of the Phoenix.

"I assume you know that inclusion into the Order is voluntary and comes at great personal risk?" she asked.

"We do," they answered.

They took a Wizard's Oath, vowing absolute secrecy about the Order of the Phoenix and other Order members.

"Very well, as the senior member, I welcome you to the Order of the Phoenix. Now, let's get to work," McGonagall said. "The first bit of news is the success of Professor Snape's new Polyjuice potion, which will be of great help in the future."

"How do you know that?" Ron asked.

"For the past year, Mr. Weasley, you have been looking at the primary test subject for the potion," McGonagall said.

"I have?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Professor Anderson," McGonagall answered and gestured toward the pProfessor.

"..bloody hell...I don't believe it..." Draco mumbled and peered at Professor Anderson, then Hermione. "You knew?"

"Yes," Hermione answered.

"So did I," Harry added.

"Knew what?" Ron asked.

There was a groan from Professor Anderson. Hermione rose, put a glass of water in front of him and started rubbing his back. He rose, leaned on the table and shuddered.

"It's a side effect from reverse transformation," Hermione explained.

For the next minute, everyone watched in curious amazement as Professor Anderson transformed to Severus Snape.

"That looks painful," Draco commented.

"It's quite...uncomfortable," Severus said.

"Bloody hell..." Ron exclaimed. "Hey! Hermione, you knew who he really was all this time? And you two...you and he..." he stopped talking and paled.

He couldn't believe it. He thought back to Christmas. He wasn't just dreaming when he saw those two snogging in the parlor! Then New Year's morning... then DADA class and what he overheard in the infirmary. _That's why Madam Pomfrey called him Severus_! _I almost cursed one of the most dangerous wizards alive!_ He took a step back, falling over a chair. Hermione choked back her laughter.

"Ron, my goodness!" Molly exclaimed and helped him to his feet.

Severus took a sip of water, cleared his throat and spoke. "For the past 13 years, I have been a double agent for the Order against Voldemort. I have been, and will remain a loyal member of this Order."

"As soon as he has recovered from the transformation, feel free to ask him whatever questions you may have," McGonagall said.

"Whether you believe me or not is of no consequence, my actions speak for themselves. One person believes me in me, that is enough," Severus said, squeezing Hermione's hand.

* * *

When the Order meeting was dismissed, dinner was served and it was time for socializing. It wasn't long before Ron noticed that people had paired up, with the notable exception of him. Harry and Ginny cuddled in a plush chair, Hermione and Severus sat together at the bay window, even McGonagall was chatting quietly with a wizard at the dining room table.

"Exploding snap anyone?" Ron called out.

"Sounds fun," Ginny said. Hermione and Harry joined in the game.

"My eyebrows can always grow back," Hermione said with a shrug.

Severus and Minerva chatted quietly as the young people played their game. Hermione jumped when her cards exploded, singing her bangs. They all laughed.

"You took quite a risk this evening, Severus," Minerva said. "You know we have a leak, and this will probably get back to Voldemort. Your betrayal to him will make you number two on the hit list."

"You insult me Minerva! Here I was under the impression that I was first," Severus said wryly, taking a sip of firewhiskey.

Minerva chuckled. "No, that dubious honor goes to young Harry."

"No child should have an honor like that," he said.

"He's not afraid," she said.

"Well, if he had any sense, he would be," he said.

"And what of Hermione? What of her sense?" Minerva asked.

"She's not afraid for herself, but for everyone else. She's confident in her abilities, but not arrogantly so," he said. "She has a stubborn hope that evil cannot possibly win, not against all that's good,--that's right."

"That's why she's going to be an outstanding Auror," she said proudly.

"That's what I'm afraid of," he said. "I just want her safe, Minerva, to make it home every night to feed her rabbits."

* * *

After leaving Hogwarts, Ron happily accepted Harry's offer to live at Grimmauld Place and chose a bigger room than the usual guest room he stayed in. After the meeting, dinner and socializing, he went to his room and settled in a comfortable chair to study the brochures from the Hit Wizard training division. He brushed some hair from his forehead and felt some that had been singed from the exploding snap game. He went to the mirror to look at his burnt bangs. He noticed dozens of little painted flowers along the edges of the large mirror in his room. One of the flowers was a different color. He lightly scraped the flower and a blurry image filled the mirror.

_What kind of wonky mirror is this?_

The image cleared to reveal none other than Hermione, sitting at the mirror, with only a towel wrapped around her, combing through her wet hair. He knew he should have looked for a way to turn the image off, but felt compelled to leave it be. The door to her room opened and Severus walked in, stopping to kiss her neck and toss a towel on the bed. She turned in the chair and said something to him. Why was there no sound? He scraped the mismatched flower again and heard them talking.

"Did you see Ron's face? He didn't throw a wobbly like I thought he would," Hermione said.

"Falling over that chair was amusing enough, sweet," he said lightly.

Standing there bare-chested, clad in black silk sleeping pants, Severus looked surprisingly fit, in Ron's opinion. Just at six feet, his torso was all muscle without an ounce of bulge. Ron winced when Severus turned around. His back was covered with scars.

"I can't wait for the Ministry to get the manor floo connected," Hermione said. "I still don't know why we couldn't Apparate home. I don't like intruding on Harry and the idea of us together gives Ron the creeps."

"We've both been drinking, do you want to risk splinching somewhere as far as Bristol?" he asked."I certainly want that beautiful body of yours to stay in one piece. As for Weasley, let the whelp deal with his insecurities, they're no longer your concern."

Hermione frowned at Severus calling him a "whelp." "Do you have to call him names?" she asked.

"After his behavior this year? _Whelp_ is a kindness compared to what I really think," he said wryly.

Hermione stood up, grabbed a pillow and headed for the door. "What I _really think_ is that I want to sleep elsewhere," she said with a flip of her hair and turned back to the door. He flicked his wand at the door. She tried to open it, kicked it and sighed.

"Open.the.door," she said evenly, still facing the door.

_Now this is entertainment!_ Ron thought, especially when she readjusted the towel that almost fell.

"Do you really want to leave this room because of a silly comment?" he asked. "Clad only in a towel?" he asked, amusement lingering in his voice.

"Why do you rile me so?" she asked.

He rose from the bed and stood behind her, slowly rubbing her arms and inhaling the fragrance of her hair. "You're especially beautiful when riled, I suppose," he whispered.

"I hurt my toe," she said.

"You did kick the door rather hard," he said. "Here, come to the chair, let me tend to it," he said smoothly.

She rolled her eyes as she was led to the chair. Only Severus would try to turn a quarrel into seduction. Ron thought the same thing. _Isn't she smarter than this? _Ron would soon see that her smarts had no chance against her lust. Severus made a show of examining her toes, slowly massaging her feet and declaring her toes injury free but still in need of attention. Next, Ron saw something that no one would believe, but would give a hundred galleons to see. He slowly brought her "injured" foot to his mouth and kissed each toe, lightly sucking on each. Hermione squirmed in her seat.

_That's turning her on!_ Ron thought. _Charlie was right, that does work on them!_

"Hmm, are there any other parts that need attention?" he asked.

Hermione nodded and pointed to her knee. Severus kissed it. She pointed to her wrists. Severus kissed them too. Ron forgot to breathe when she dropped her towel. Her body looked better than he ever thought. She pointed to a breast, and Severus leaned forward to suckle each luscious breast. Her sultry moan caused his pants to become tighter in front.

_Snape, you lucky bastard!_ Ron thought.

Deep down, he knew that playing peeping Ron on Hermione was wrong, very wrong, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight. His fantasies were playing out in front of his eyes and there was no way he was leaving now!

Severus drew her head down for a kiss and started massaging her sex, Ron's jaw dropped. She whispered something he couldn't hear and let her head fall back, moving her hips in time to the strokes of his hand. Ron had to unzip his pants and let his raging erection free at the sight of Hermione coming undone there in the chair. Severus buried his face between her legs, causing her to cry out and press against his face. Ron was enchanted at the sight of Hermione writhing in the chair as she was being pleasured with Severus' mouth. He suddenly had a new respect for the man; he certainly knew what he was doing. She gripped the arms of the chair and gasped that she was coming. Severus slipped her thighs over his shoulders and rose on his knees, elevating her as he eagerly lapped and sucked at her, growling when she shrieked and bucked, crying out his name and begging him to make her come again.

_Oh-my-giddy-aunt, she's begging for it again_! Ron thought.

"_Yes witch_, _you'll get more,_" Severus hissed and drew her to her feet. He led her to the bed and gently urged her on all fours. _She likes it this way??_ Severus dropped his sleeping pants to reveal the biggest cock that Ron had ever seen.

_Not that I've seen a lot mind you, just in the locker room and showers, but damn!_

With a groan, he sank deep into her, grunting when he slid to the hilt. Ron groaned too and was now stroking himself in time to the two he was watching.

"Is this what you want witch?" Severus asked, accentuating the question with a deeper thrust.

"_Yes..yes_" she gasped and pressed against him.

He took hold of her hips and pounded into her fast and deep. "Yes sweet...so good.." Severus groaned.

Hermione was crying out her appreciation of his cock and other expletives that caused Ron to blush and stroke himself even harder. This passionate, erotic side of Hermione was a sight to behold. It was the most beautiful thing he had seen in his life. Severus' head was back, his eyes tightly closed as he neared his peak, pumping erratically thenand bellowed as he came, giving a hard, decisive thrust with each wave of pleasure. Ron cried out as he came as well.

Ron was panting when he saw Severus slide out of her. She whimpered at the sudden loss. He leaned over her, tenderly kissing her shoulders and massaging the hips he had been gripping. Hermione was shuddering from the pleasure, Severus exhausted from the efforts of pleasing someone twenty-two years younger. He pulled the duvet and sheets back and waited for her to scoot under them. He joined her and cuddled from behind.

"I love you, my sweet," he said and kissed her cheek.

She snuggled closer to him and said "Me too."

Severus extinguished the lights with a flick of his wand. Ron touched the flower and was looking at himself again.

_Show's over_, Ron thought. _But what a show it was!_

A large part of him felt guilt, prying at such a personal and private experience, but another part of him was grateful for the education he just received and a fantasy that had played out before his very eyes. Hermione was everything he thought she was; she was a dedicated lover as much as she was a dedicated academic. The rub was that someone else was the lucky recipient of her dedication.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**It's What's Inside That Counts**

_Chapter 18_

* * *

**_July 1st_**

The day had finally arrived: the start of Auror tTraining. Severus prepared a fry-up of Hermione's favorites and with a kiss, wished her luck and she left. He had some Lycanthropy potions to make. One of the kittens mewed from the corridor, so Severus tended to whatever the kitten needed, which was mainly attention. He chuckled at his life at this point: he wasn't at Hogwarts, he was in a comfortable manor living leisurely with the love of his life, talking to a kitten. For the first time in a long time, he was happy. When the kitten was finally asleep and back in "mummy kitty's" (Hermione's words) basket, he made his way back to the lab in the basement.

Harry arrived before eight a.m. and saw Hermione waiting with the group of new trainees. She was dressed in a pretty burgundy pant suit and was chatting with Ernie McMillan and Anthony Goldstein, the other two from Hogwarts also attending the Auror Academy. He have Hermione a quick hug and shook the hands of the other two.

"Well, this is it," Ernie said.

"I've waited years for this," Anthony said.

"I know what you mean," Harry said.

"So where's Weasley?" Ernie asked.

"Hit Wizards," Hermione said.

The doors to the Auror Division opened and a tall, broad shouldered Auror strolled through and spoke.

"Good morning Auror Trainees, and welcome. I am Chief Auror Hicks. I thought it might interest you to know that you are the seventh hundredth year class of trainees, so it might be a lucky number for you. Kindly follow me so we can get to work."

He swiftly walked through the corridors and partitions. Aurors and older trainees looked upon the newest batch and smirked.

"What the hell are they staring at?" Harry asked. He had enough of staring over the years. He took his wand from his pocket and twirled it, a nervous habit picked up over the years. Heads quickly went back into their cubicles. They were led into a conference room and found seats. A witch and wizard in Auror Uniforms entered the room. Hicks spoke again.

"I am pleased to introduce Aurors Miller and Ballantine, our chief trainers. For your first year, they will be your mother and father, your questions will start and end with them. Is that any way unclear?"

The trainees shook their heads.

"In the future, we appreciate answers to our questions, not wagging of heads," Ballantine said.

"The first order of business is uniforms. This morning, you will be issued sets of these uniforms," Hicks said, pointing to the two Aurors. They wore black button-down shirts, black trousers, a black belt and black boots. "However, the platinum badge that Aurors wear will not be yours for three more years. Starting tomorrow, we expect this uniform to be on your person when you arrive in this building until you leave it. In addition, jogging suits will be issued for use while you conduct...physical training. I do mean _physical,_ ladies and gentlemen."

Hicks turned to the two Aurors, shook their hands and said, "They're all yours, good luck."

The 22 trainees were shown dressing rooms where tailors who took measurements and gave them to assistants, who gave them the uniforms and charmed them to fit each person. Hermione, who rarely wore black, gasped at herself in the mirror.

_Lavender, you were right! Black does look good on me!_ she thought. _Severus is gonna love this!_

Hermione left the fitting rooms with a duffle bag full of uniforms and joined the other trainees in a classroom. She rolled her eyes when Harry whistled softly at her. "Hermione, you make this look good," Harry said with a wink.

The rest of the day was spent filling out paperwork, reading the First Year Auror Handbook and lectures regarding the behavior demanded of Aurors. At four p.m. they were dismissed for the day.

"Eat a good dinner and get plenty of sleep boys and girls, you're going to need it for tomorrow," Miller said lightly.

* * *

Severus was in the basement lab when Hannah barked, indicating the arrival of someone.

"I'm home!" Hermione called out.

Severus came from the basement and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of her.

"I thought you might like it," she said. "All black. I saw Ron, his is all dark blue."

"_You_ look quite fetching," he said appraisingly. "Sizing charms?"

"Yes, good ones at that, we have to present an impeccable appearance," Hermione said, echoing Auror Ballantine's words.

"I am eager to hear about the rest of your day, over dinner," he said and they went to the back terrace, where dinner was already laid out.

"Steak, my favorite!" she said and sat in the chair Severus pulled out for her. "We were warned to eat a good dinner. Heaven knows what they're gonna do to us tomorrow."

The next morning in the classroom, Aurors Ballantine and Miller came into the classroom in jogging suits. They smirked at the class.

"You have five minutes to change into your physical training uniforms. When I say five minutes, I mean exactly that, starting now."

The class hurried to the locker rooms. Hermione was the first back, coming back into the classroom in two minutes.

"Good to see someone paying attention," Ballantine said lightly.

Harry and most of the others returned in the next three minutes. After five minutes passed, Ernie McMillan and two others had not returned.

"All of you will do sit-ups until the return of your colleagues," Miller said.

There was yelling and odd noises from the changing room. After three minutes, the doors opened and Ernie and the other two burst from the room, disheveled, wands drawn and breathing heavily.

"McMillan, tell your teammates what happened," Ballantine said.

"We were...attacked," he replied.

"When I said five minutes, I meant it. Every minute you are here has a purpose, every task has a reason. What you will learn here will save your life and the lives of others, so we expect you to take everything we say seriously, no matter how mundane it may sound," Miller said.

"McMillan was correct, these three were _attacked_ by training mannequins, who were charmed to attack after five minutes time. What if you had been assigned a surveillance mission with a time limit and those had been Death Eaters?" Ballantine asked.

"They would be dead," Harry answered.

"Correct. We would be notifying your loved ones of your unfortunate death and the Daily Prophet would be printing the announcement of your heroic demise," Miller said.

The class was silent.

"Goldstein, how many sit-ups did you do?" Ballantine asked.

"I don't know."

"Potter?"

"Dunno."

"Reardon?"

"I didn't keep count."

"Granger?"

"54 sir," she answered.

"Trainees, your class leader is now Granger. Exit the rear of the classroom to the physical training field," Ballantine said. "Granger, a moment if you would."

"Do you know why you're class leader?" Ballantine asked.

"No Madame."

"Attention to detail is quite important in this line of work, you recalled how many sit-ups you did. Now, as to whether you counted or not, you gave an answer nonetheless. That's thinking on your feet, also important in this line of work. Understand? Good, now join your teammates."

She handed Hermione a silver armband and Hermione jogged to the track. To say she was woefully unprepared physically for training was an understatement. After stretching and calisthenics, a mile-long run was ordered. Hermione was the last one to finish while the other trainees did push-ups until she finished. Her side was killing her, she was out of breath and was sure she had a groin pull.

"Granger, a word!" Ballantine called out. "The rest of you may drag yourselves back to the classroom."

Hermione huffed and limped to the Auror. "Granger, as class leader, we expect more from you. No more finishing last, understand?"

"Yes Madame."

"Very well, join your teammates."

In the classroom, Hermione opted to stand instead of sitting.

"Have a seat," Harry said, gesturing to the chair beside him.

"Afraid not, I might not be able to get up if I do," she said.

"Why?" Harry asked, massaging an arm.

"Groin pull," she said.

After physical training, their first class about surveillance was given. At the end of the class, Miller spoke.

"I know many of you have never bothered keeping journals, but they can be a valuable tool to an Auror. They can help recall people, places and events in a pinch. On personal note, I like to look on my journals from the past twelve years ago with fond amusement and marvel at how many cases have been solved with simple observations jotted down on a page. Well, that's my rant about journals, take it as you will."

Hermione had plenty of empty journals at home, gifts over the years from well-meaning friends who never knew what to buy her. At day's end, she left by Ministry Floo Point, grateful that her home had been put on the Floo Network two days ago. Hannah announced her arrival with a bark them whimpered at the sight of her mistress. Severus came into the parlor and shook his head at her distress. She looked absolutely exhausted, had an odd limp, her traveling cloak was hanging off her left shoulder and she was dragging her duffle.

"I need a pain potion, hot bath and food, not necessarily in that order," she said and carefully sat on the nearest piece of furniture.

After dinner, two pain potions and a hot bath, Hermione sat at her desk and made her first ever journal entry.

_Tuesday July 2nd, 1998_

_Today was the first day of physical training. I'm surprised I'm still conscious enough to make this entry. My physical performance today was abysmal. Period. I've never finished last at anything in my life- it's never going to happen again. __We also had out our first class-of many to come-about surveillance. What we thought to be some big, secret cloak-and-dagger intrigue turned out to be six simple rules. _

_Aurors are not to be seen._

_Aurors are not to be heard._

_Aurors are not to be smelled._

_Smelled? Yes, smelled. Apparently, the sense of smell in regard to memory is acute._

_Aurors will remember everything they see._

_Aurors will remember everything they hear._

_Aurors will remember everything, you guessed it, they smell. _

_Bless Sev and his extra-strength pain potions. There's nothing that can be done for a groin pull I'm afraid. I think I'll invite Harry and the Weasleys for dinner Saturday night so we can have a good laugh about this week, as long as it doesn't hurt too much to laugh. Harry says..._

Severus came into the den and saw Hermione asleep at her desk, pen still in her hand. She had fallen asleep while writing. He chuckled at her journal entry and rubbed her back to coax her awake. She stirred and said so faintly he could barely hear, "I'm so tired." He carried her to bed.

* * *

The summer passed quickly for Hermione. She enjoyed reviewing her journal entries.

_July 27, 1998_

_Harry still can't make a decent Veritaserum potion to save his life, (let's hope it never comes to that!) despite how hard we worked on it in Advanced Potions in school. __We were introduced to evidence analysis today, simply fascinating. We had a hands-on lesson with objects confiscated from past raids, a dagger in particular rumored to have come from Malfoy manor.._

_August 3, 1998_

_We were informed of our first test to come in September. All we were told is that it will "be in the field and will utilize everything we've learned thus far." I hope I've paid enough attention._

_August 20, 1998_

_Poor Sev, he doesn't know what to do with himself if he's not teaching! He's meeting with his solicitor to patent his new Polyjuice Potion and thinking about offering his services as a private tutor! How funny!_

As she grew stronger, her confidence level rose and it showed. She never again finished last in physical training, she was one of the top duelers and pleasantly surprised the trainers at lunch one day in late August. She was working the latest arithmancy puzzle contest in _The Daily Prophet _when Ballantine walked by and noticed her gnawing her bottom lip in thought.

"Granger," the Auror called out. Hermione looked up and rose.

"No, have a seat, finish your lunch and puzzle."

Hermione took her seat and continued what she was doing.

"Do you actually finish those puzzles and send them in?" Ballantine asked.

Hermione shook her head. "I do the puzzles, but no, I don't send them in."

"Are you kidding? She does them for fun," Harry said. "If it wasn't for Hermione, I wouldn't have passed Arithmancy."

"But there's a ten galleon prize for the winning solution," Ballantine said.

"I don't really care for the money, I just like doing the puzzles," Hermione said.

"I have a favor to ask of you Granger. Feel free to say no if you'd like, but hear me out," Ballantine said.

"Okay," Hermione said.

"Well, Aurors are looked at as all brawn and no brain, so to speak. I can't remember the last time anyone looked upon we Aurors as intellectuals and it would give us a bit of intellectual pride if...everyone were to open their papers and see that someone from the Aurors solved those puzzles. If you're so sure of yourself, you can give the galleons to charity."

Two days later, Hermione received many claps on the back and handshakes when the bottom left hand corner of page 3B of The Daily Prophet read: _This week's Arithmancy Challenge winner is Miss Hermione Granger, from the Auror Division._ _Look for next week's exciting Arithmancy Challenge, "**A Negative Can Be A Positive**!"_

"_Next week's exciting challenge?_" Harry asked in disbelief. Only the very smart who liked the subject would find that exciting. Hermione snatched the paper away from him with a glare.

"Laugh if you like Harry, but I'm sure the Hogwarts Board of Governors appreciates my donation," she said primly.

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

**It's What's Inside That Counts**

Please allow me to say something before you read this chapter: If at the end of this chapter you feel like you want to kick my ass, keep in mind that angsty drama is an important part of a good story just as much the romance, humor and action. No relationship is perfect, and until we humans learn to purge ourselves of anger & jealousy, there will continue to be scenes like the one you're about to read. If you feel the need to throw rotten veggies, no bell peppers please, I'm allergic...

_**Chapter 19  
**_  
**

* * *

Friday September 19th**

At 4:30 p.m. Aurors Ballantine and Miller gave envelopes to the trainees after the last class had come to a close.

"These are your first tests, your tasks are inside. Have a good evening." The Aurors left a classroom of confused trainees.

"Well, let's get to it then," Harry said and opened his envelope. He read the paper and stood quickly. "Gotta go," he said and ran from the classroom.

"What in the world?" Hermione asked and read her task.

_For: Auror Trainee Granger  
Mission: Surveillance of a residence  
Date of Mission: Friday September 19th_

You will locate the residence of Auror Ballantine on the evening of September 19th and give a detailed description of the residence, occupants and the activities occurring within at the time of viewing. You must submit your report by 11 p.m. to the secure drop box at the Auror entry point at the Ministry of Magic. You must tell no one of this mission and accomplish it undetected.

She frowned and flipped the letter to make sure noting else was written on it.

_First problem, I have no idea where Auror Ballantine lives. Second problem..hey, I get it. As an Auror, I'm supposed to find a way._

By the way Harry tore from the classroom, there was no telling what task he received. She looked at her watch. Shite, only 7 hours to do this task and she had no idea where to begin.

* * *

Severus sat up looked at the clock again. He sighed and flopped back down. _It's almost midnight, where the devil is Hermione?_ he wondered.

He heard the floo activate and Hannah bark. Severus rose and went to the den. Hermione was there, setting her duffle on the floor and petting Hannah. She smiled at Severus when he walked through the door. Hermione took in the scent of chocolate cake. _He remembered!_ Hannah ran to the den to greet Hermione.

"Hey! How's my favorite pup in the whole wide world?" she gushed and lavished attention on the pretty Irish Setter.

"Late evening?" he asked.

She nodded and yawned. "You didn't have to wait up. I'll be in bed soon."

"I was worried," he said. "What happened to your neck?"

She rubbed the bruise on her neck. "Nothing important." She rose and went to him. "I'm sorry love, we had something important to do, I didn't have a lot of time to let you know." She rose on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Coming?" she asked, nodding to the direction of the bedroom and left the den.

His keen nose picked up the faint scent of cologne, _men's cologne_ from her. He clenched his fists and quipped, "I'll be along shortly."

**MISSION FLASHBACK**

It wasn't easy finding out Auror Ballantine's address and it was harder to actually find the home itself. Upon arrival, she tripped on a exposed tree root and fell hard against an old cast-iron fence, hurting her neck. Hours later, she took the 22 pages of surveillance notes and hurried to the Ministry, running to the drop box with only 12 minutes left.

"How'd it go Granger?" the Auror at the drop box asked. "What happened to your neck?"

"Mission accomplished," she said and slipped the envelope in the drop box.

"Hmm...we'll see," he said and marked her name off a list.

Outside the Ministry, she took her cellphone from her duffle to let Severus know she was on her way home, but the battery was dead. She was suddenly bumped from behind, knocking the phone from her hand and felt arms gripping her shoulders. Reaching for her wand, she shrugged the hands off and faced whoever was accosting her. She took in the sight of a disheveled, drunk wizard swaying on his feet. He fell forward on her and she felt and smelled his hot fire-whiskey laden breath on her neck and the most god-awful cologne she had ever had the displeasure of smelling. She pushed him off, suddenly feeling very dirty. She really didn't need this: all she wanted was a hot shower and to crawl into her nice, warm bed with her nice, warm Severus.

"Sir, please be about your way, and I'll be about mine," Hermione warned and pointed her wand at him.

"Is there a problem here?" a stern voice said from behind her.

Hermione turned and saw the uniform of a Hit Wizard behind the voice.

"No sir, I was just leaving," Hermione said, facing the Hit Wizard. He glanced at her Auror uniform and relaxed. This one could take care of herself.

**END OF FLASHBACK**  
_

* * *

Earlier that day during a class break:_

"So, what are you doing for your birthday?" Harry asked as they returned their books to the Auror library.

Hermione stopped and looked at him curiously. "Huh? Oh yeah..." she said and rolled her eyes.

"You forgot your birthday again, didn't you?" he asked. "For Pete's sake Hermione, it's five o'clock on a Friday on your birthday. All work and no play makes a dull Granger," he teased.

"Well...I've been busy," she said primly.

"News flash love, we've _all_ been busy, but I still take time out for life outside this," Harry said, tugging on the neck of his uniform.

"All right, all right, you're right. I promise to go out and do something tonight," she said. "Sev might have something planned."

"I certainly hope he does," Harry said. "If I forgot Gin's birthday..."

"The claws would come out," Hermione finished.

* * *

"I wondered when you would arrive," Severus said from the doorway.

"Sorry love. Harry interrogated me about my birthday," she said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Is that chocolate cake I smell?"

"Is that cologne I smell?" he asked.

She sniffed herself. "Oh that- Harry gave me a birthday a hug before we left." Some drunk on thr street wasn't important.

"I see," he said.

Hermione stood under the hot stream of water, washing away the frustration of her first mission. When she finished, she donned her house robe and went to the kitchen where cake and gifts were on the table.

"They arrived throughout the day," Severus said.

She picked up the gift from Minerva. "That was nice of her."

The telephone rang from the bedroom. "Allow me," he said.

"Okay," she said and picked over the other gifts.

A minute later, Severus appeared in he kitchen. "It's Potter."

"Be right back," she said and left the kitchen.

A couple of minutes later, Severus approached the bedroom and listened to Hermione's end of the conversation from the door.

"No, I already told you."

"I am, okay?"

"Well, that's what the book said."

"Fine, see you later, love you," she said and hung up.

"Who will you be seeing later, hmm? Potter?" he asked lightly.

Hermione turned around startled, then grinned at him. "Oh no, I'm not going anywhere. Don't you want to lavish attention on the birthday girl?" she asked coquettishly.

"It sounds as if someone else wants that _honor_," he drawled sarcastically.

She looked at him curiously. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean that you spend an inordinate time away from here, with _him_," he said.

"Him who?" Hermione asked. She was perplexed at his behavior.

"Don't be daft my dear, it's unbecoming," Severus said and stalked from the bedroom to the kitchen.

"Daft? About what?" she demanded, following close behind. "Severus, what are you talking about?"

"Very well, if you insist on playing the innocent maiden, I will enlighten you," he said. "The **him** I refer to is **Potter**."

"Oh Severus, he's my training partner, of course we spend a lot of time together," she said in exasperation.

"_Training_ is it? What of that mark on your neck? I can imagine the training you two take part in," he said evenly.

"Severus, that's absurd, the bruise is from-" she said but was interrupted.

"And what of that wretched cologne you were bathed in tonight? It certainly is none of mine," he hissed.

"This is ridiculous! That happened when-" she started but was again stopped.

"Now, you plan to _see him later_, and what else? Oh yes, _I love you_," he sneered.

"I say that to Harry all the time! I say it to all my close friends!" she said. _What had brought all this on? Bruise on neck, cologne, phone conversation.._

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Do you think so little of me that I would..._with Harry?_ That's preposterous! I love you, you great prat! I'm not doing anything with anyone! I'm with you!" she shrieked.

"As I said before, don't be daft my dear, it's unbecoming," he quipped. "As is thinking that I would be taken by the wiles of a..."

Now she was livid. "A what? Go ahead, you've had no problem saying what's on your mind so far!" she shouted.

"...a shameless, unfaithful whore," he sneered.

"_You don't mean that_," she whispered with hurt, wide eyes.

"Have you ever heard me say anything I don't mean?" he asked.

She looked at him with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Severus, I love you. How can you think this of me, say something like that to me?" she asked quietly.

"Years of experience has taught me well. I thought, mistakenly perhaps, that you were a different kind of witch," he said. "What a gullible fool I've been. I'll not that mistake again."

"What we have is not a mistake," she pleaded. "Don't do this."

"Correction: what we **had**. I will be gone within the hour. Have a nice life with Potter," he sneered and left the kitchen.

Speechless at what just happened, she looked at the cake and gifts on the table. _Happy Birthday indeed_, she thought sadly. _What just happened?_

Twenty minutes later, she heard the sharp crack of apparition. She hurried to the bedroom. Severus was not there and all his belongings were gone as well. She numbly sat on the bed and was overcome with sadness.

"I've lost him," she wailed, clutching his pillow, permeated with his scent.

* * *

The following Monday morning, Hermione was absent from the Ministry.

"Potter, any idea where Granger might be?" Ballantine asked.

"No Madame," Harry answered.

The class murmured at why she would be absent. Hermione would be the very last person to miss a day of training.

"I hope nothing bad happened," Ernie said to his partner.

"I agree, McMillan. Potter, come with me," Miller said and left the room.

"Sir, she's my best friend, I've known her since we were eleven. She wouldn't purposely miss any training," Harry said.

"I'm aware of that," Miller said and turned into the Auror administration office. "Which is why you're going to establish her whereabouts to ensure that no harm has come to her."

He came to a cubicle. "Hankins, accompany young Potter this morning to determine the whereabouts of his partner, standard sweep."

"Standard sweep, got it boss," Hankins said, eying the boy-who-lived. Everyone was right- you could feel the power radiating from him.

The Auror extended his hand. "Nathan Hankins, come on, let's find your partner. What's the first step of a standard sweep?"

"The home," Harry said. _Duh!_ he thought.

"Do you know where she lives?" Hankins asked.

"Sure."

"Good, then lead the way," Hankins said.

Ten minutes later, they were carefully walking the length of the driveway.

"Keep a sharp eye out, we don't know what we might find," the Auror said.

Harry nodded and they jogged to the front porch. They nodded to each other and apparated into the parlor, wands outstretched.

"It's quiet, Hannah usually barks when someone arrives," Harry said.

"Hannah?" Hankins asked.

"Her dog."

"Okay, sweep of the house," Hankins said.

They peeked around corners as they left the parlor. Harry gasped when he saw the den. Books were strewn all over the room, a window was broken and a coffee table was overturned.

"What the hell?" he heard from the kitchen.

Harry joined the Auror in the kitchen. "What the hell?" he too said.

The dining table was overturned, broken dishes lying everywhere, another window broken. The remains of a birthday cake were on the floor and wall. Hermione's wand was on the floor. A short bark was heard from the back yard. They looked out the window to see Hannah lying by Hermione, who was lying on the ground in the pen that held the lambs and chickens.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted and ran for the back door. He ran toward the pen, jumped the fence and stopped at the sight.

"Hermione, what have you done to yourself?" he whispered.

She was asleep with 2 empty vodka bottles on the ground beside her. There was dried vomit on her shirt and a broken glass in her hand. Some of the broken glass had cut her hand, leaving a puddle of under her hand. Lambs and chickens milled around her sleeping form and Hannah whimpered and laid her head on Hermione's thigh. Harry knelt beside and patted the dog.

"It'll be all right, you're a good girl to stay with her," Harry said sadly.

"She doesn't look good. We need to get her to St. Mungo's," Hankins said from behind her.

I promise you these things:  
Our favorite witch will be all right.  
Our favorite wizard will realize his mistake.  
If you've read any of my other stories, you know how much I like happy, gooey, fluffy endings. This story will be no exception, so hang in there.


	19. Chapter 19

**_It's What's Inside That Counts_**

_Chapter 20_

**_

* * *

St. Mungo's_**

An hour later, a Healer emerged from the Urgent Care Ward where Hermione had been treated. He went to Hankins and Harry.

"Blood loss and alcohol poisoning," the Healer announced. "She's been given blood treatment and nutritive potions. The prognosis looks excellent and she's resting comfortably. You may see her in the Auror ward, to be released in two days time."

"Thank you Healer," Harry said.

"On a side note, I hope you give her good kick in the pants. She's far too young to be doing this to herself," the Healer said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Harry said.

"Let's get back to the Ministry and let them know," Hankins said.

**Later at the Ministry...**

"I find this simply hard to believe," Ballantine said.

"This from Granger?" Miller said.

"I can't imagine what could have happened to set this off, further, I can't imagine where Snape would be throughout all this," Harry said. "He flips out when she so much as stubs a toe, and here she almost drinks herself to death and he's nowhere to be found."

"Snape? Severus Snape?" Ballantine said.

"Yeah, they're together," Harry said.

"Could this have something to do with him? A falling out?" Miller asked.

Harry chuckled. "You don't know those two. Joined at the hip, they are. We expect invitations to the wedding any day now," he said then frowned. "That's what you're thinking, isn't it?"

"I don't like to think it, but yes. The heart often overrides the mind of a otherwise sensible, smart witch," Ballantine said.

"You sound like you know what you're talking about," Harry said.

"Unfortunately, I do," Ballantine said. Miller patted her shoulder.

* * *

Two days later, Molly and Harry went to St. Mungo's to be there when she was released. He waited in the corridor outside the ward for her to sign her discharge papers. She opened the door and sadly smiled at the two.

"Let's get you home dear," Molly said kindly.

Molly and Harry had cleaned the manor while Hermione was recovering. All that remained were the gifts that escaped her rampage. She sighed when she saw the gifts and sat on the sofa in the den.

"I'll get some tea going," Molly said.

"How are you?" Harry asked.

"Tired, but fine," Hermione said.

"You know, you're gonna have to talk about this; to Miller and Ballantine anyway," Harry said.

Hermione groaned and fell back against the sofa. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"Some," Harry said. "So, what happened?"

"The worst birthday of my life," she said ruefully.

"Here we go," Molly announced and brought in a tray of tea.

"Hermione, 2 bottles of vodka?" Harry asked.

"It's cheaper than fire whiskey," Hermione mused.

"You could have drunk yourself to death, there among the pecking chickens, would you like to be remembered that way?" Harry said sternly. "You scared me to death."

"Was it Severus?" Molly asked kindly.

A tear fell from her eyes as she nodded. "He..." she sniffed and stopped. They waited for her to continue.

"He thought I was cheating on him."

"That's ridiculous," Harry said.

"He thought I was cheating on him, _with you_," Hermione said to Harry.

Harry gave a short, hysterical laugh. "That's beyond ridiculous."

"He didn't give me a chance to explain what he was accusing me of," she said. "He said the most awful things to me and just left. I don't remember much after that."

She went on to explain what happened before the fight. When she finished, she took a sip of tea and smiled thankfully to Molly for the calming drought she tasted in the tea.

"What is it with men? Is it me? What am I doing wrong?" Hermione asked. "Victor left me, Ron-well you know about Ron, Anthony and now Severus. I'm doomed with men I suppose."

"You did nothing wrong, it sounds like he reached the wrong conclusion about a series of innocent events and overreacted," Molly said. "Maybe if you could find him and-"

Hermione shook her head. "No. Hell no. I have no desire to open myself to more hurt."

"Don't you love him?" Molly asked softly.

Hermione nodded her head. "Yes, I do and I hate myself for it. I guess he didn't love me as much as I thought or he would have had more faith in me."

* * *

The next morning, Hermione sat before Chief Auror Hicks, Miller and Ballantine.

"I offer no excuse for my reprehensible behavior. I fully understand if you wish to expel me from the program. On a personal note, I do feel horrible for scaring my friend, he's been through enough. No matter the joke that is my personal life, there are better ways to deal with it. I assure you, this will never happen again."

"Very well, Trainee Granger. Miller?"

"On Granger's behalf, her performance thus far has been excellent. She has given us no reason to doubt her dedication to the program."

"Ballantine?" Hicks asked.

"I agree. She's been an outstanding class leader. Many trainees have committed acts much worse than this. I think in this case, Granger simply may have felt she had no one to go to with her problems and became overwhelmed. Am I correct Granger?" Ballantine asked.

Hermione looked at the older woman with wide eyes. _How does she know?_

Hermione nodded. "My personal life is just that, mine. I've no wish to burden anyone with my petty, silly problems."

"It must not have been that petty to nearly drink yourself to death," Hicks said kindly.

He looked at the young witch carefully. He had a daughter her age, so he decided to take the father-daughter tack. "We may be Aurors and present a tough facade to deal the horrors that come our way, but we are human, with fallible human hearts."

"Yes sir," Hermione said.

"Please wait outside while we discuss your case," Hicks said.

When she was outside, Hicks addressed the other two. "Okay you two, spill it."

"I vote she stay. She really is one of the best class leaders I've seen. Her abilities with Potions and Charms are unequaled among her peers, and she's freakishly ahead of her teammates, academically speaking," Miller said.

"I agree. To give her the boot for a broken-hearted mistake would be a waste of a potentially great Auror," Ballantine said. "From her records, I see that her parents have passed. I would be willing to bet that emotionally, she relied heavily on the bloke that left her. It must have been quite a blow for her."

Hicks sighed. "I've made my decision. She will receive a letter of reprimand in her permanent records, her class leader status is rescinded, and she makes up the missed days on weekends. Oh, and see that she reimburses St. Mungo's for her stay. She's not an Auror yet."

At lunchtime, Hermione told Harry of Hick's decision.

"I'm just grateful they didn't kick me out," she said.

"They're not heartless," Harry said.

"That's what Hicks said," she said.

"Please Hermione, just keep in mind that you have people to go to if you ever need to talk or just vent," Harry said. "On a side note, we blokes aren't worth all the trouble."

Hermione snorted. "I'll keep that in mind."  
**

* * *

Spinner's End**

A week later, Severus was awakened from his drunken stupor by a Ministry owl. They wanted to see the research on his Polyjuice potion and approach him with a project. A part of him missed Hogwarts- the part that liked the regularity and predictability of teaching, the friendship of staff members and the look on a student's face every once in a while when they were successful. Then his thoughts drifted to one former student in particular.

_No, I won't think on it_, he thought. _I need to move on, she has, with **him.**_

He went to his room to make himself presentable for a Ministry visit. He had work to do. At one p.m. he checked in at the Ministry reception desk and made his way to Auror Administration. Several people recognized him on the way and nodded. He checked in at the Auror Division reception, took a seat and waited. Two third year trainees manning the desk were chatting. Severus paid little attention to the chatter until he heard the name "Granger."

"...was sure they were gonna expel her."

"Hicks grew a heart, I guess."

"She has to pay back St. Mungo's for the three days she was there."

_What??!!_ Severus thought.

"I hear she almost destroyed her own house, had some kind of fit."

"Well, two bottles of vodka can do that."

The doors opened. "Professor Snape? Auror Reilly will see you now."

_They still call me Professor._

In the Auror's office, Severus saw as Reilly flipped through dozens of pages of research and patent information.

"Hmm...impressive," the Auror said.

"Thank you," Severus said.

The office door opened. A trainee poked his head in. "Auror Reilly? Chief Hicks wants to see you."

"Fine, tell him I'll be there momentarily."

He continued to flip through the papers for a moment then set them down. "Can you excuse me for a bit? Feel free to help yourself to the coffee," he said, indicating a coffee maker in the corner.

Severus nodded. He glanced around the office, taking note of the personal effects of the wizard, then a sheet of paper on a bulletin board that listed the scores of third year trainees. A red star was penned in between the fourth and fifth name. At the bottom was a note about the star.

**_First Year Trainee Granger administered Third Year Potions exam, ranked as indicated._**

Auror Reilly left the door open and gave Severus a full view of the Auror library, where some trainees were working. His breath was taken away when he saw Hermione diligently scribbling on paper at her table. He noted that she was at a corner table by herself, away from her classmates. She rested her forehead on her hand and frowned at the paper. She stopped, stretched her arms and arched her back.

_Why do tarts have to be so attractive?_ Severus thought ruefully.

Several others noticed her too. She extended her arm and wandlessly summoned a book from the shelf next to her.

"Hey Granger, you're gonna have to teach me how to do that," one of them teased.

"I'm here to learn, not teach," she said and returned to her work.

"What about me?" Ernie called out.

"And here I thought that Ravenclaws knew it all," she quipped.

"Damn, ouch," Ernie said and resumed his work.

_Well, that was cold!_ Severus thought. His lip curled when he saw Harry sit down beside her.

"Ginny wants to see you in Hogsmeade this weekend," he said. "She misses you."

_Why would Miss Weasley want to see her? Doesn't she know about she and Potter?_ Severus thought.

"I don't want to intrude on you two," Hermione said, rubbing her eyes.

"Why don't you have your eyes looked at? Anyway, she really wants to see you, to make sure you're all right, with her own eyes," Harry said.

"Okay Harry, after I make up the training time, I'll make my way there. Just as long as it's not Puddifoots," Hermione said.

"Don't worry, Gin hates that place as much as you do," Harry said. "Plus, you can meet Ron's new girlfriend. She works at the Quidditch shop."

Hermione snorted. "Why am I not surprised?"

"He might actually get laid," Harry said lightly.

Hermione scrunched her face in disgust. "I really didn't need to know that."

Auror Reilly came back and shut the door. "Now, let's get down to business. We are impressed with this potion, truly. I wish I could speak to this other test subject, but do I understand the privacy clause. Anyway, the reason you were asked here today is this: since you are the expert with this potion, and a Professor at Hogwarts-"

"Former Professor," Severus said.

"Well yes, former, however, we have a job for you. You get to utilize you potion, return to Hogwarts and get paid well for it. Plus, your skills are an added bonus. Are you interested?" Reilly asked.

"What would I have to do?" Severus asked.

"Simple. Be an Auror."

"Pardon?" Severus asked.

The Auror removed his glasses and sat back in his chair. He swished his wand to ward and silence the office.

"What you are about to hear is classified. I assume I can depend on your silence?"

"As the grave," Severus replied.

"Very well. Since the death of Headmaster Dumbledore, Headmistress Minerva has reason to believe that Death Eaters have infiltrated Hogwarts either directly or indirectly, through a student. Although she dislikes the idea of Aurors at a peaceful institution of learning, she does agree that an Auror presence will discourage...negative actions from this suspected infiltration."

"I am well aware of Minerva's dedication to the students, and if she believes something is going on, you had best believe her. She has a sixth sense about these things," Severus said.

"See? That's what I mean. No one knows Hogwarts as well as you. You are the perfect choice, and although I find the term _spy_ distasteful when connected to Aurors, it is in essence what you'll be doing," Reilly said.

"Who will know what I'm doing?" Severus asked.

"No one, not a soul," Reilly said. "In fact, if you agree to this, you will obliviate this entire conversation from me, then proceed to another office to continue. It's for the secrecy of the mission and safety of all involved. No one will know that you're not really an Auror."

Severus cleared his throat.

"I realize that you're reluctant to obliviate me, but know that I fully agree to it. I believe in this plan, I have a son at Hogwarts. The thought of Death Eaters milling about the school around my child...any way, what do you say?" Reilly asked.

"When does this plan start?" Severus start.

"If you take the potion today, you'll be introducing yourself to McGonagall tomorrow." 


	20. Chapter 20

_**It's What's Inside That Counts**_

_Chapter 21_

**

* * *

**Morning, September 26th 

Severus took the Polyjuice potion the night before. The discomfort was less this time, and he liked the appearance he was taking on. He looked ten years younger, green eyes, tanned, with a blond-crew cut, mustache and goatee and was taller than Severus at six foot two. He donned the Auror uniform, gathered the rest of his bags (including the Auror-unique duffle) and took the Knight Bus to Hogsmeade. Many stopped what they were doing to look at the tall, handsome Auror. Severus smirked: people usually stared in amazement at his startling negative look. He arrived at the warded gates and waited. Filch came to the gate and let him in, grumbling about the work that was falling behind. Some things never changed. When they arrived in the front corridor, Filch pointed down the long corridor.

"The Headmistress office is that way, go to the Gargoyle. Elves will take care of your belongings," the old caretaker grumbled.

"Many thanks, Master...?" Severus asked.

"Uh, Filch," Filch answered, taken back at the politeness of this Auror. No one ever called him Master Filch. He liked it.

Severus nodded and made his way down the familiar corridor. Older female students traveling along corridor ran into the wall or tripped over themselves at the sight of the Auror. He stopped at the gargoyle. After a minute, the door opened and Minerva emerged.

"Auror Tillman?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, Auror Matthew Tillman at your service," he said and kissed her hand.

Minerva blushed and cleared her throat. "Um..well yes, Auror Tillman, please accompany me for a tour of the castle, as it will be you home for a while."

"Please call me Matthew."

"Very well, we'll start with the Great Hall."

After an hour long tour, they went to the Headmistress' office.

"Tea, Matthew?" Minerva said.

She liked this Auror. He seemed intelligent, capable and genuinely concerned for the student's welfare.

"I understand you attended Durmstrang?" she asked.

"Please don't hold that against me," he joked.

"Forgive my forwardness, but you seem familiar to me," Minerva said. "Don't misunderstand me: I am glad to feel comfortable around you. I was uncomfortable with the idea of having Aurors here, but it is best for the safety of everyone within this castle. Maybe you'll be just enough deterrent for..." she said and stopped when Albus' portrait cleared his throat.

"Oh yes, Matthew, meet Albus Dumbledore, the previous Headmaster of Hogwarts. I wish he still were," Minerva said.

"Master Dumbledore," Matthew said with a nod.

"Let's get to the basics. You will have the same privileges as a faculty member, with the exception of disciplining students. However, if you see a student causing mischief, especially if it looks to harm another, don't hesitate to take action and contact any of the nearby portraits or faculty member."

She poured herself a cup of tea.

"Also, utilize the Head Students as much as you can. Although the most capable Head Students we've had in over twenty years left last year, this year's Head students can certainly be relied upon. You may have heard of our Head Girl: Ginny Weasley? Her father is being considered as the next Minister for Magic," Minerva said proudly.

"I will certainly seek them out to get a feel for things," Matthew said.

"If you have no more questions, I will have the elves show you to your rooms. I hope you find them comfortable," Minerva said. "Now if you will excuse me, it's about lunchtime. It will be a good time for your first observation of their..activities," Minerva said.

"Activities? Antics you mean?" Matthew said.

"That too," Minerva quipped.

**

* * *

**

Severus took the Polyjuice potion the night before. The discomfort was less this time, and he liked the appearance he was taking on. He looked ten years younger, green eyes, tanned, with a blond-crew cut, mustache and goatee and was taller than Severus at six foot two. He donned the Auror uniform, gathered the rest of his bags (including the Auror-unique duffle) and took the Knight Bus to Hogsmeade. Many stopped what they were doing to look at the tall, handsome Auror. Severus smirked: people usually stared in amazement at his startling negative look. He arrived at the warded gates and waited. Filch came to the gate and let him in, grumbling about the work that was falling behind. Some things never changed. When they arrived in the front corridor, Filch pointed down the long corridor.

"The Headmistress office is that way, go to the Gargoyle. Elves will take care of your belongings," the old caretaker grumbled.

"Many thanks, Master...?" Severus asked.

"Uh, Filch," Filch answered, taken back at the politeness of this Auror. No one ever called him Master Filch. He liked it.S

Severus nodded and made his way down the familiar corridor. Older female students traveling along corridor ran into the wall or tripped over themselves at the sight of the Auror. He stopped at the gargoyle. After a minute, the door opened and Minerva emerged.

"Auror Tillman?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, Auror Matthew Tillman at your service," he said and kissed her hand.

Minerva blushed and cleared her throat. "Um..well yes, Auror Tillman, please accompany me for a tour of the castle, as it will be you home for a while."

"Please call me Matthew."

"Very well, we'll start with the Great Hall."After an hour long tour, they went to the Headmistress' office."Tea, Matthew?" Minerva said. She liked this Auror. He seemed intelligent, capable and genuinely concerned for the student's welfare. "I understand you attended Durmstrang?" she asked.

"Please don't hold that against me," he joked.

"Forgive my forwardness, but you seem familiar to me," Minerva said. "Don't misunderstand me: I am glad to feel comfortable around you. I was uncomfortable with the idea of having Aurors here, but it is best for the safety of everyone within this castle. Maybe you'll be just enough deterrent for..." she said and stopped when Albus' portrait cleared his throat."Oh yes, Matthew, meet Albus Dumbledore, the previous Headmaster of Hogwarts. I wish he still were," Minerva said.

"Master Dumbledore," Matthew said with a nod.

"Let's get to the basics. You will have the same privileges as a faculty member, with the exception of disciplining students. However, if you see a student causing mischief, especially if it looks to harm another, don't hesitate to take action and contact any of the nearby portraits or faculty member." She poured herself a cup of tea. "Also, utilize the Head Students as much as you can. Although the most capable Head Students we've had in over twenty years left last year, this year's Head students can certainly be relied upon. You may have heard of our Head Girl: Ginny Weasley? Her father is being considered as the next Minister for Magic," Minerva said proudly.

"I will certainly seek them out to get a feel for things," Matthew said."If you have no more questions, I will have the elves show you to your rooms. I hope you find them comfortable," Minerva said. "Now if you will excuse me, it's about lunchtime. It will be a good time for your first observation of their..activities," Minerva said.

"Activities? Antics you mean?" Matthew said.

"That too," Minerva quipped.

At lunch, Matthew got a good look at the familiar din that was Hogwarts Lunch Time. He saw the Head Girl, Ginny Weasley, fuss good-naturedly and chat with her table mates. While he was troubled by Minerva's concerns, he wasn't surprised. It was just a matter of time for it to become obvious. Voldemort was becoming bolder- he could tell by the summons he was painfully ignoring. He and Hermione were working on a salve to block the nerve endings of his Death Eater tattoo, but it was taking awhile to figure the intricacies of the charm that activated it. Well, they _were_ working on it. He supposed if he asked Hermione about it now, she would say something like, "Hope the tattoo kills you" or a simple "fuck you."

* * *

That Saturday, Severus sat in a booth at the Three Broomsticks, watching the comings and goings of the students. After lunch, none other than Harry walked in, Ginny on his arm. Many people called out and waved "Hi!" to Harry. Severus was curious with the couple again. Didn't they know of Hermione and Harry's indiscretion? What was Weasley still doing with him? Ginny nodded at him and she and Harry sat in the booth behind him. He heard silly, mundane conversation until the topic came to Hermione.

"She's coming, right?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah Ginny, she promised," Harry said.

_Yes, we know about those promises don't we? Didn't she promise to love me and no other?_ Severus pondered angrily.

"I still wanna throttle the git for what he did," Ginny said.

"Yeah I know, wait in line," Harry said.

"I still can't believe he would think that Hermione would cheat on him," Ginny said. "With you of all people!"

"If the arse would have given her a chance to explain, she would be happy, not what she is now," Harry said.

"Should I be worried?" Ginny asked.

"Not exactly, she's just...guarded? The cheerfulness just isn't there," Harry said. "She's submerged herself in work and that farm."

The bells on the door jingled and Hermione entered the pub. She scanned the pub for Ginny and Harry. Harry waved and Hermione strolled over. Ginny rose to hug her.

"Long time, no see," she said. "Butterbeer?"

"Oh good lord no, tea please," Hermione said. "I'm never touching anything that has a drop of alcohol in it again."

"Thank goodness," Harry said.

Ginny looked into Hermione's eyes and scanned her face. "Really Hermione, how are you?"

Hermione was touched by her friend's concern. "Fine...I'm coping. I'll get over it, really."

"Are you okay to talk about it?" Ginny asked.

"Ah-hah. I wondered if you were going to ask, so in answer, yes. I did nothing to warrant his behavior, so I have no reason to be embarrassed."

"It all sounds so...crazy. Cheating on him with Harry? Honestly," Ginny scoffed.

"I play the conversation in my mind from time to time, and do you know I actually laughed about it the other day?" Hermione said.

Now Severus was all ears.

"He has a vivid imagination, I'll give him that," Hermione mused. "I fall on a cast-iron fence on a mission, lucky I didn't get impaled through the neck, and he thinks it's a love bite, courtesy of Harry."

Severus tightly gripped the glass he was holding. _Dear Merlin, no._

"That _brilliant_ Snape mind," Hermione drawled sarcastically, "also deduced that the cologne that some drunk bestowed on me outside the Ministry was Harry's too," Hermione said.

"I rarely wear cologne, mind you," Harry said.

"How would you like to have some drunk cop a feel on you?" Hermione said.

Severus was breathing heavily and felt panic. Some drunk stranger put his hands on her in the dead of night on the streets of London?

"Let's not forget the coup de grace, **the phone call**," Hermione said and raised her glass in mock salute.

"See you later Harry, love you," Hermione said.

"You too," Harry said.

"See you later Ginny, love you," Hermione said.

"You too," Ginny said.

"Hey Dennis, see you later, love you," Hermione called out.

"Right back at ya," Dennis called out.

When the Hermione made her rounds of just about everyone in the pub, Harry and Ginny were laughing tears.

"If he could only see this," Ginny said, wiping her tears.

"I could care less if the arse sees it or not," Hermione said. "I'll tell you what I told your mum, Gin." She took a sip of tea and spoke. "I'm never going to take the chance of being hurt again, I'm through with men."

Ginny opened her mouth to say something.

"I know what you're going to say. No, hell no. I hate myself for loving him, and I wish he had loved me enough to have more faith in me than he did," Hermione said.

Severus' heart fell at her words. _She hates herself for loving me._

"Ginny, promise me one thing: never let anyone call you a whore," Hermione said softly. Ginny rose and sat next to Hermione, holding her close.

Severus felt his eyes welling with tears. He had called that beautiful woman, innocent of his horrible accusations, a whore. _What kind of a devil am I?_

"Oh Herms, please say he didn't call you that," Ginny said.

Hermione cleared her throat and waved her hand. "It doesn't matter, it's in the past. Like I said, no men, no fuss. I have my work and the farm, that's enough. At least Hannah won't leave me for no reason."

"Herms, you can't mean that," Ginny said. "I'm sure there's someone out there for you."

Hermione smiled tightly. She sounds like Molly, bless her heart!

"I know you mean well, Gin, but you don't have to ever worry about Harry flipping out on you," Hermione said.

"Gee, thanks," Harry mumbled.

"Aren't you worried about being alone? I mean, you know...companionship?" Ginny asked.

"Sex you mean?" Hermione offered. Ginny blushed at Hermione's openness. Hermione snorted.

"Gin, I can live without that. Besides, if the mood for a quick shag hits me, I have options," Hermione said and pulled a piece of paper from her clutch.

_Options?_ Severus screamed in his head. _She shouldn't be talking so flippantly about **options**, I should be the one taking care of her needs!_

"Hermione," Harry scolded at Hermione's callous attitude.

"What? Fucking? Shagging? Getting the high hard one? A bit of all right?" Hermione said and put the piece of paper on the table. "Look, here's some decent, reputable establishments that offer the services of gigolos."

Harry choked on his drink. So did Severus. He wanted to leave, but his legs wouldn't work. _Just last week, she was screaming my name in passion, now she wants a gigolo? What have I done?_

"Or if I want to save my money, I can just buy battery-operated satisfaction," she mused, tapping her chin in thought.

Ginny was giggling. "The all right?" she sputtered.

"Yeah, I heard that from Ron," Hermione said and looked at her watch.

"You have to go?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, going to the optometrist, thank your boyfriend," Hermione said and smirked at Harry.

"Come again next weekend?" Ginny asked.

"I'll try," she said and hugged her friends.

"See you later, love you," she said to the two.

"Love you," Harry and Ginny said.

"My God, you know who she reminds me of?" Ginny said when Hermione left.

"No, who?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy," Ginny said.

* * *

Severus had enough. After all he had heard, he could not stand to hear of that charming, beautiful creature compared to a Malfoy. He quickly left the pub and ran for the castle. He hurried to his rooms and slammed the door. He paced, his mind replaying the conversation he just heard. He shook his head and tossed aside the coffee table next to the bed. He remembered the hurt, angry look in her eyes when he flung his accusations and the look of heart-rending anguish when he called her a whore. He could still hear her whisper "Please say you don't mean that" and fell to his knees in sorrow.

_No sweet, I didn't mean it. On everything I am, I didn't mean it!_

He put his head back and bellowed his agony at the unimaginable hurt he caused his sweet Hermione. He had stupidly, needlessly thrown away the best thing thing that ever happened to him, his happiness in this world.

**"I'M SORRY!! FORGIVE ME!!"** he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Author's note:

Too little- too late, moron...


	21. Chapter 21

It's What's Inside That Counts

Chapter 22

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Severus wracked his brain, attempting to come up with a way to make it up to Hermione. All his letters were returned with "**Return to Sender**" on front. The flowers and her favorite chocolates were refused upon delivery. His trite offerings were no match for the gravity of his offense. He couldn't blame her. You can't call an angel a whore and expect to get away with it. Unknown to him, the winds of fate blew his day one day in November when the Potions Master at Hogwarts asked him to be a witness at his inquiry. 

"Inquiry? What kind of inquiry?"

"Apparently, some of the faculty and students have raised serious questions regarding my various teaching techniques," the professor said. "So an Auror is arriving later this afternoon for an inquiry. I've been a Potions master for twelve years, having my methods questioned is a bit aggravating."

"I understand," Severus said, really and truly understanding what the professor meant. His own methods had been questioned a hell of a lot longer than twelve years, but he could identify.

* * *

At the Ministry, the trainers were discussing which trainee to tag along on the inquiry. 

"I say Granger, the notes she would take would be better than the inquiry itself I wager," Hicks said.

The other Aurors laughed. Hermione's extensive notes from her surveillance test in September were becoming legend.

"Yes, take Granger," Hicks said. "It's not good for anyone to be cooped up in that lab all day."

An hour later, Hermione and Auror Rackley waited at the Hogwarts gates.

"Now remember Granger, your task is that of recording the inquiry. We are to be civil and non-threatening. This professor hasn't been accused of anything yet," Rackley said. "Record everything you hear and see during the inquiry. From what I hear, you should have no problem with that. However, if this professor asks you a direct question, _which I don't know why he would_, just give a straightforward answer, keep the cheek at a minimum."

"Yes sir," she said. "Me, cheek?" she asked innocently.

Rackley rolled his eyes. "Much too cheeky for a rookie."

Filch was seen coming toward them and stopped at the gate.

"Oh, you again," he snarled at Hermione.

Rackley raised an eyebrow and glanced at Hermione.

"Yes Mr. Filch, me again," Hermione said.

* * *

In the Faculty Meeting Room, the professor was calmly waiting on the Aurors to show. They heard Minerva's voice outside the door. She came in, followed by an Auror and to Severus' heart-stopping surprise, Hermione. Severus and the Professor rose. 

"Gentlemen, I am Auror Rackley and this is my associate, Miss Granger," he said.

"And what beautiful associates the Aurors have these days," the professor said and bowed slightly to Hermione.

Hermione nodded her head, saying nothing as a slight blush traveled her neck. The Auror glanced at her and gave a quick shake of his head. They all sat and Hermione removed her cloak, took a stack of parchment and quill from her satchel and readied for the inquiry to begin. Severus couldn't help but agree with the professor's assessment of beauty. She did look more beautiful than ever in that black uniform that hugged her perfectly proportioned body in all the right places. She had lost weight, but not unattractively so, and was more toned since he last saw her. Her hair was put up in a severe bun, displaying the soft, smooth skin of her neck. He swallowed when he thought of all the times he suckled on that neck. She was wearing make-up, not a lot, but just enough to make her pouty lips and shapely cheekbones stand out. Last, the make-up she applied to her mocha eyes made them sharp and piercing, as if she looked into your soul if her gaze fell your way. _Intense_ was the word that came to mind about her. Hermione took notes non-stop during the inquiry, stopping every once in a while to peruse the professor's face as he spoke.

"Auror Rackley, I know your pretty partner is here to record the proceedings, but may I ask her a question?"

Hermione looked at the Auror, who gave a quick nod.

"Certainly professor," Hermione said smoothly. "Although I do request that you keep your comments within the scope of this _inquiry_."

_No cheek Granger, no cheek!_ she chanted in her mind. _No matter how smarmy he is!_

"I'll keep that in mind. How much do you know of Potions making?" he asked.

Auror Rackley snorted softly. Hermione was better at Potions than a lot of experienced Aurors. Severus merely grinned. Hermione quirked an eyebrow.

"Enough, I assure you," she replied.

"Than you know the danger of adding _chopped_ billywig wings instead of _powdered_ to a potion?" the professor asked.

"While not dangerous, the effect will be similar to that of the muggle drug adrenaline," Hermione said.

"How did you know that?" the professor asked.

"Trial and error, I suppose," Hermione said. "When we made calming droughts fifth year, the potions master had us drink our own concoctions."

"And what was the result?" the professor asked.

"Some of the potions were a success, some...were not," Hermione said politely. Severus passed her a glass of water.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Now I ask you, why would you drink a potion you've never made before, not being sure if it was correct?" the professor asked.

Hermione thought for a moment. "I can't speak for any of my former classmates, but I suppose it's because my partner and I didn't make a mistake when we made ours. Another reason...hmm. We assumed that our potions professor, no matter the git that he was, wouldn't do anything that would cause us serious harm. An upset stomach and hyperactivity isn't _that_ harmful."

Severus was mesmerized by Hermione's lips as she talked and was startled when the professor clapped and laughed.

"Correct, miss. If my students realized that, we wouldn't be here doing this inquiry. I thank you for your candor."

"Sure...anytime," Hermione said and glanced pointedly at Auror Rackley. _What an odd duck! _she thought. _And why is that other Auror staring at me? Do I have something on my face?_

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

**It's What's Inside That Counts**

_**Chapter 23**_

* * *

Severus chaperoned the students to Hogsmeade every weekend he could. His efforts paid off and he thanked whatever lucky stars there were that Hermione usually visited Ginny every Saturday. The last Saturday in December before the Christmas Holidays were upon them, and Hermione was assuring Ginny that she would be at the Burrow Christmas Day.

"I wouldn't miss it," Hermione said. "Only your mum can do my mum's stuffing recipe justice."

Ginny assessed her friend carefully. Hermione noted this and said, "Okay Ginny, spit it out."

"Just an observation," Ginny said.

"About me I assume?" Hermione asked lightly.

"Auror Tillman" listened carefully in the booth behind them.

"We were worried about you for awhile," Ginny said.

"How so?"

"Well, you seemed so...guarded," Ginny said.

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"You still seem a little intense, but not in a mean way...more serious," Ginny said.

"Well Gin, I'm in a serious line of work now," Hermione said. "I'm gonna be right there with Harry when Voldemort comes his way. That's why I'm working so hard, being so serious as you say."

"I understand," Ginny said.

"I'm sorry to make you uncomfortable, I'm just not wearing my heart on my sleeve anymore, look where it got me," Hermione said.

Ginny gave Hermione a quick hug. "I'm not uncomfortable around you, you're one of my best friends and I love you. Nothing you could do would make me feel any different, it's just sometimes I want the old Hermione back."

_So do I!_ Severus thought.

"That Hermione model is no longer in stock, Ginny," Hermione said with a smile. "A new improved version sits before you; a smarter, stronger one."

"Hey, you wanna get out of here? I'm sure McGonagall would love to see you," Ginny said.

"Sounds great," Hermione said.

Severus watched the two get their coats from the hooks by the door and leave. A minute later, Ginny ran back in to get Auror Tillman.

"Sir, Hermione sent me to fetch you, she thinks something's not right," Ginny said.

He rushed outside, taking Hermione's suspicions seriously.

"Miss Weasley, gather as many students as you can and assemble in The Three Broomsticks," he instructed.

Ginny nodded and ran off. He sent a flare from his wand to let Hogwarts know that something was happening. _Better to be safe than sorry_, he thought.

He found Hermione was standing in the middle of the street a block away in front of the post office, facing away from the town, tapping her wand against her thigh. He saw her Auror training kicking in. She was presenting herself as a confident target, unconcerned that something was out there. A perfect, but dangerous distraction for a would-be attacker.

_What a perfect target she presents!_ he thought. _Is she bluffing or is she truly not concerned?_

"Miss-" he said but stopped when Hermione held up a hand and tapped her ear and crouched, scanning the doors and windows with narrowed eyes. She was right- something was not right, he could feel it. Cracks of apparition were heard and Minerva and Professors Flitwick and Vector appeared.

"Auror Tillman, is something amiss?" Minerva asked quietly.

Hermione nodded and spoke loudly. "**_Aurors have been summoned. If you want to leave this village alive, I suggest you take your business elsewhere_**."

More cracks of apparition were heard and Aurors quickly took flanking positions along the street. Hermione relaxed and walked to the senior Auror on the scene.

"Report," he said.

"Yes sir. There were three, there," she said and pointed her wand toward the Hog's Head. "Description unknown, casting unknown charms. One spoke Latin."

He said nothing and nodded to three Aurors who jogged toward the tavern.

"Granger, report to the Auror watch desk and file your report. You did well, you didn't get yourself killed," he said.

That evening, Hermione returned to Hogwarts to visit Minerva. In the Headmistress' office, she was greeted with a warm hug.

"Hermione dear, you must visit more often," Minerva said.

"I'll try," Hermione said.

"Tea?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, thank you," Hermione said and took a seat.

"Good to see you, Miss Granger," Albus said from his portrait.

"And you as well sir," Hermione said.

They chatted about Auror training, some new Transfiguration spells she had learned, the holidays and eventually the conversation turned to Severus.

"You don't mind talking about it, do you?" Minerva asked quietly.

Hermione chuckled. "Ginny asked me the same thing, so I'll tell you what I told her. No, I don't mind talking about it... it's therapeutic in a way. I didn't do anything wrong, so I have nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Bravo Miss Granger," Albus announced from the portrait.

Hermione laughed. "I don't know about all that, but I do know that I can't wallow forever. You live, you learn, you move on."

"When I get my hands on that man I'm going to-" Minerva started but was interrupted by knocking on the door.

"Enter," Minerva called out.

Auror Tillman peeked his head in the door. "Am I interrupting? I can come back."

_Ugh, it's that staring Auror whats-his-name_, Hermione thought.

"No Matthew, do come in. You've met Hermione Granger, an Auror in training?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, we've met," Matthew said. "How do you do, Miss Granger?"

"I do fine, thank you. I'll take my leave now," Hermione said, standing and putting her coat on. "Oh Minerva, you're coming to the party, aren't you?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it, I finally get to see Granger Farm," Minerva said. "Hermione, would it too forward of me to inquire if our Auror Tillman could attend? He's going to be stuck here in the castle, alone for the holidays otherwise."

Hermione took a deep breath and spoke. "Of course, no one should be alone at the holidays."

"You'll be at the Order meeting tomorrow night I assume?" Minerva asked.

"With bells on," Hermione said. "Have a good night."

"You as well, my dear. Remember, you are welcome back here anytime," Minerva said.

"May I escort you to the gate?" Matthew asked.

"Only if you're not going out of your way," Hermione said and left the office.

On the path to the gate, Matthew spoke. "I wish to commend you for your actions today in Hogsmeade."

"Just doing what I've been taught, Auror Tillman," she replied.

"Call me Matthew. You bluff very well, or were unconcerned about an attack," Matthew said.

"I meant to draw them out, Auror Tillman," she said with a sigh. "As for an attack, I would have fought and lived...or fought and died."

"You make it sound simple," Matthew said.

"My mother, rest her soul, told me something years ago: you are exactly where you are meant to be. I was meant to be in the village, visiting my friend, at that point in time. I was meant to stand there in the middle of the street for those stupid bastards to see me, to see that they weren't going after any children, not that day," Hermione said.

They arrived at the gate. "What if you had died that day?" Matthew asked.

Hermione shrugged and said matter-of-factly, "Then it would have been meant to be, no great loss. Good day, Auror Tillman."

He watched her walk the path to Hogsmeade until she was out of his sight.

"You don't mean that," he whispered. He stood alone at the gate and felt his heart fall to his stomach. _She thinks her death would be no great loss? How wrong she is!_

* * *

Severus went back to Minerva's office. Inside, he shared a cup of tea with the older witch.

"Has that young witch always been so guarded? So intense?" he asked.

"Admittedly, no. She's getting over a broken heart," Minerva explained. "I see the Hermione we all know and love in her eyes and the occasional smile- I only wish I saw more of them."

"I see," he said. "What of the man who-"

"I wish I knew, he hasn't been heard or seen since they parted ways. I was fond of the man; I knew him since he was a student here and I never took him for someone that would just run off and hide. They loved each other, I was sure of it. I want to throttle him for what he did to that sweet girl," she said.

"Before she left, she made an odd comment," he said.

"Oh?"

"She said that if she had died in Hogsmeade, her death would have been no great loss," he said.

"I'm not sure if that's the bravado of an Auror speaking or her heart," Minerva said.

* * *

The next night at Grimmauld Place, Matthew sat at end of the dining room, watching Order members arrive. When Minerva was about to call the meeting to order, the floo sounded and Harry and Hermione hurried through, still in their uniforms.

"Sorry, late project," Harry said. Hermione nodded apologetically.

"Of course, have a seat," Minerva said. "Young people," she mumbled.

When Hermione took a seat, Remus passed her a plate of chocolate chip cookies that Molly always made for Order meetings. She could be heard in he kitchen cooking something else. Hermione took two cookies and ate them quickly.

"Now that Remus and Hermione have settled the matter of the cookies, we can get started," Minerva said lightly.

Matthew gave his assessment of potential Death Eater threats from within Hogwarts, citing them as minimal.

"The children of Death Eaters are for the most part already withdrawn from school, presumably getting ready to fight alongside their parents, sad really," he said.

Hermione and Harry glanced at each other. They would have to battle and possibly kill former classmates.

"However, I do have my eye on a few students, from Slytherin and Gryffindor," he said. "Sorry Minerva."

Harry and Hermione bristled at the thought of a Gryffindor with dark intentions. If it were true...

_Let me be the one to face him_! Hermione thought.

"Have you something to add, Miss Granger?" Minerva asked. "Face who?"

Hermione blushed, unaware that she had voiced her thought out loud. "It's nothing, pay no attention to my moronic ramblings," Hermione said.

When the meeting ended, Hermione took it upon herself to help Molly serve dinner. Platters of food soon graced the table, and Hermione was the first to load her plate.

"Hungry much?" Harry asked.

"I missed lunch," she said.

"It's no good to-" Harry started.

"-Miss meals," Matthew said from beside her.

"I'm flattered that you two are so concerned for my well-being," she said primly.

"Cause you sure the hell aren't," Harry mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked as she took a bite of mashed potatoes.

"Hermione, you've heard of tough love I assume?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Hermione answered cautiously.

"Well, I'm about to pull a bit of it on you," Harry said.

"Wonderful," Hermione mumbled and stood up.

"You're not leaving, even if that means I do a body bind on you to get you to listen," Harry warned.

"All right, fuck it, let's at least go somewhere private for my humiliation," she snarled and threw down her napkin.

Harry winked at Minerva. So there was some emotion in there, buried deep down in Hermione's mind. Now to just bring it to the surface. Harry went to the parlor and warded the door shut so no one else could open it. In case of a Hermione-induced rampage, Harry wanted to be the only target. He glanced around the room- there wasn't too much to throw.

"You have something to say to me?" Hermione demanded.

"Yes. Do you have a death wish? Or some kind of other weird wish?"

"Did Minerva put you up to this?" Hermione asked.

"No! **You** put me up to this!" Harry shouted. "For months now, I've watched my best friend...waste away! You're reckless, unfeeling, withdrawn and I'm sick of it! Everyone's sick of it!"

Hermione said nothing and looked at him with wide eyes, her face pale. Harry stood in front of her and took her face in his hands.

"Why are you punishing yourself? _He_ was the one horribly wrong, _he_ left," Harry said. "You did nothing but love him with all your heart, because that's the only way you know how, that's not wrong. If only we could all be so lucky to have someone love us like that," Harry pleaded.

Tears were falling from her eyes. Harry drew her close.

"So many people love you and only want good things for you," he said softly. "Please don't throw that all away over some git."

"Sometimes...I feel like I don't know what I'm doing," she said into his chest.

"We all feel that way sometimes," Harry said, lifting her chin. "You're just a little lost right now, you just need help to find your way is all. You have people that will happily line up to help you, do you know that?"

She shook her head. "Have I had my head that far up my arse?"

"Ahh, such eloquence from the brightest witch of her age, but yes," Harry said.

"Ginny's a lucky girl to have you," she said.

"While I thank you for the compliment, this is about you. The Supremely Stupid Git That Is Severus Snape was lucky to have had you, and now some other wizard will-," Harry assured her.

Hermione held up her hand. "Whoa no, it's way too soon for that. The only men I can stand to even talk to are you, Remus and Ron. Anyone else is out of necessity."

* * *

Later, while Hermione was helping Molly clean the kitchen, Harry chatted with Minerva.

"So, how is she?" she asked.

"I think she's gonna be all right," Harry said. "However, I hope I'm there when that git Snape comes out of hiding. Hermione's imagination is a thing of beauty, and she's learned a few new things since joining the Aurors."

"What's that saying about a scorned woman?" Remus asked.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," Matthew said from beside them.  



	23. Chapter 23

It's What's Inside That Counts

Chapter 24

**

* * *

December 18th, ****Auror Headquarters**

"Tillman, we hope this Hogwarts assignment hasn't been to much of a bore for you," Chief Auror Hicks said.

"It's been amusing," he replied. "Much more than Durmstrang."

"So it is your belief that this Potions Professor isn't dark?"

"No, he's just a run of the mill, unorthodox Potions Master," he replied.

They were startled by an explosion and alarms from the end of the corridor.

"What the devil? It's from the lab!" Hicks said and ran from the office.

Severus followed. When they approached the potions lab, Hicks disabled the loud alarm, cast a bubblehead charm and went into the lab. Harry was crawling from the lab, choking and vomiting. An Auror and several other trainees were lying unconscious on the floor. Despite the fire and fume suppression system, Hicks took no chances and left the bubblehead charm in place. The came to the sight of the explosion and it took Severus' breath away. The table was melting and a trainee was lying on the floor, staring lifelessly at the ceiling. Next to him was Hermione, unconscious, a chemical burn covering most of her arm and with numerous lacerations from flying glass. Severus stepped forward, ready to go to her aid, but was stopped by Hicks.

Hicks put the tip of his wand to his mouth and bellowed, "**Level One Emergency in the Auror lab!**"

In less than a minute, wizards from the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes appeared on the scene, followed by a team of healers and nurses.

"It's too late for this one," one of the nurses said sadly, gesturing to the dead trainee.

"We need to get her to St. Mungo's immediately," another healer said of Hermione.

She started twitching and choking then suddenly her arms started to flail around as if she was fending off an attacker.

"Quickly, she's seizing!" the healer shouted.

With a quick clap of apparition, two healers and a nurse left with Hermione. The remaining tended to the Aurors and trainees scattered in the corridor. Hicks knelt by Harry, whose eyes were tearing and stinging from noxious fumes. He was wheezing and coughing as well.

"Are you well enough to tell me what happened?" Hicks asked kindly.

Harry nodded quickly. "Reardon...sneezed as h-he was adding," he stopped, holding up his hand as he coughed violently again, feeling light-headed as he spoke "..adding azzfuhdel.."

"Oh dear," Hicks said flatly.

"Indeed," Matthew confirmed.

"The lab is safe to enter," a wizard with DMAC badge on his yellow robe announced. "We ask that you touch nothing, we need it in current condition for our investigation."

Hicks and Matthew stood. A healer started tending to Harry who said, "You're one lucky young wizard."

"You have no idea," Harry mumbled.

"We lose more to accidents than we do to Voldemort," Hicks said and went back to his office.

Chief Auror Hicks gave the impression of a heart-of-stone relentless taskmaster, but his dedication to the wizards and witches in his division was unparalleled. So many of the trainees often reminded him of his own children, which was why he demanded so much of them, the harder they trained the better their odds to make it through the war alive.

* * *

That evening at dinner, Minerva received an owl from St. Mungo's. She was listed as the point of contact in Hermione's files at the hospital, so news of her condition was sent to her. She read the letter and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness, she's going to make a complete recovery," Minerva said. "They were eager to use the new Bezoar Potion the medical researchers came up with and apparently it worked wonders. The burn on her arm will heal in time, although she appears to have lost feeling in her left pinky finger," she said, wiggling her own.

"Quite a lucky young witch, when you consider the damage I was witness to," Matthew said.

"She's going to be released in two days, just in time for the holiday," she said. "I think I'll get out of this castle for a bit and see her home."

Two days later, Minerva and Molly escorted Hermione home from St. Mungo's.

"This place never looked so good," she said. Hannah ran through her doggy door straight to Hermione.

"How's my favorite pup in the whole wide world?" she asked, cuddling with the puppy and sat on the sofa in the den.

"How is your arm feeling?" Molly asked. Her entire left arm was swathed in a bandage.

"Better than it has, not so much pain now," she said.

"When do you return to work?" Minerva asked.

"Day after tomorrow," she said. "Plus, I have a Christmas party to prepare for."

"You still intend to have one?" Molly asked.

Hermione looked at her as if she'd grown another head. "Of course, why not? You're still coming, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Molly said.

"We just weren't sure if you would be up to it, so soon after," Minerva said.

"Besides a numb pinky digit, I'm a picture of health," she said.  
**

* * *

December 24th**

Hermione warmly welcomed each guest to Granger Farm, directing them to the den where the entertainment was at, and the kitchen, where the food and refreshments were. When Minerva and Auror Tillman arrived, the older witch was greeted with a warm hug and a cup of mulled wine made specially for her.

"Happy Christmas Auror Tillman, welcome to Granger Farm," Hermione said. "I have guests that need attention, I'm sure Minerva can show you the den and kitchen."

They watched Hermione walk away, fussing at Ron about a mess he made in the kitchen. Minerva planned to take Hermione aside and gently discuss her aloofness toward men. Matthew was led to the kitchen, taking note of the small changes she had made around what had been their home. His heart felt suddenly very heavy when he glanced down the corridor that led to the master bedroom. A familiar voice woke him from his musings.

"Auror Tillman, are you all right?" Hermione asked. "You look a bit pale."

He cleared his throat. "I ate something that disagreed with me earlier; I diplomatically accepted some rather unique sweets offered by Professor Trelawney."

Severus tried not to smile at her frown when he mentioned the disliked Professor's name. "Unique? From her? I can imagine. I have just the thing for an upset stomach, follow me."

They walked a short distance down the corridor to her lab. He could have found it in the dark, blind, and exactly how many steps it took to get there. He truly missed this home. She perused the various bottles and vials on a small shelf labeled "Personal."

"Ah hah, here you go," she said and gave him a vial of white, chalky liquid.

He drank it down. "Thank you, I feel better already."

"Anytime, Auror Tillman."

"Would it hurt you to call me Matthew? This is a party."

"As a trainee, I wouldn't presume to be so familiar with a ranking Auror."

He leaned closer and whispered, "I won't tell a soul."

"Hermione! Hannah's gotten into the dip!" Ginny called out from the kitchen.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Duty calls, Auror Tillman. Enjoy the party."

She left the room and Matthew looked around the familiar lab. There were no signs that he had ever been there. Bittersweet memories of the research they had shared in the room flooded his mind. Never before her had he met a witch with his love of academia, or showed such easy, natural talent for Potions.

_I won't find a witch like that again either! Damn, what a fool I am!_

He scanned the lab and saw pain potions from St. Mungo's and a specialized salve for the burn on her arm. There were papers giving her own account of the accident at the Auror lab and receipts from Slug & Jiggers, Flourish & Blotts and Madame Ramada's. She had probably been Christmas shopping.

_Madame Ramada's? Where have I heard that name?_

He joined the party in the den where the lively talk, funny stories and music was playing. Hermione's bright laugh sounded from the corner. She and Ginny were talking conspiratorially about something. Severus slyly cast an eavesdropping charm, a charm that had saved his life many times as a spy.

"...honestly, how can you go to a place like that?" Ginny asked.

"Now Ginny, don't knock it until you try it," was Hermione's saucy reply. "You would be surprised if you saw who went to there."

That was the Hermione he liked to hear.

"I don't need to try it, I have a man," Ginny said. "You could too, I'm sure Ron knows someone..."

Hermione gave a loud, unladylike snort. "I'd rather start seeing women than any man Ron could find for me."

Ginny was overcome with giggles at the comment.

"Don't get me wrong, I love your brother, but he just doesn't get me."

"All right then, Harry knows lots of blokes."

"The blokes Harry knows are all Aurors or trainees, which I remind you I'm around every day, all day. I'm not interested in Aurors, I need different," Hermione said.

Ginny massaged her temples. "How do you know this Madame Ramada place is all right?"

"Why Ginny, you wound me," Hermione said with mock hurt. "Do you think I would just go to any place? I pay a pretty galleon to be with the same man every time I go."

"But Hermione, a gigolo?" Ginny pleaded.

Severus dropped his wine glass. Molly stepped forward quickly to help clean up the mess.

"I apologize for my clumsiness," he said.

"Hermione cast a stain-resistant charm on this carpet due to having pets," she said.

"Yes Ginny, a gigolo. I appreciate the simplicity of it. I get a jolly good rogering without the hassle of a relationship."

Again, Ginny was overcome with giggles at Hermione's "jolly good rogering" comment. Severus was definitely was not amused by the comment and was overcome by a feeling he couldn't yet describe. Harry tapped his glass to get everyone's attention.

"First off, I would like to thank Hermione for having this brilliant party, and how glad we are that she's all right after recent events."

"Hip-pip!" the party-goers saluted with their glasses.

"Second, I was wondering if Miss Weasley would marry me?"

The den became so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Suddenly "YES!" was heard. Ginny squealed and ran to Harry. He caught her tackling hug, pulled a ring box from his pocket and opened it. Molly burst into tears, hugged Ginny then Harry then Arthur. Soon, everyone was congratulating the happy couple.

"I want to play a song for the newly betrothed couple," Hermione offered.

"Sounds great," Harry said.

Hermione sat at the piano, flipped through some sheet music, took her glasses from her pocket and put them on.

"Gin, this song reminds me of you two," Hermione said.

She cleared her throat and started playing. Everyone smiled at the sound of her sweet voice singing the lyrics with all her heart.

_"I'm scared, so afraid to show I care  
Will he think me weak, if I tremble when I speak  
Oooh - what if there's another one he's thinking of  
Maybe he's in love, I'd feel like a fool  
Life can be so cruel, I don't know what to do_

I've been there with my heart out in my hand  
But what you must understand  
You can't let the chance to love him pass you by

Should I tell him  
Tell him that the sun and moon  
Rise in his eyes, reach out to him  
And whisper tender words so soft and sweet  
Hold him close to feel his heart beat  
Love will be the gift you give yourself

Touch him with the gentleness you feel inside  
Your love can't be denied the truth will set you free  
You'll have what's meant to be, all in time you'll see

I love him, Of that much I can be sure  
I don't think I could endure if I let him walk away  
When I have so much to say

Love is light that surely glows  
In the hearts of those who know  
It's a steady flame that grows  
Feed the fire with all the passion you can show  
Tonight love will assume its place  
This memory time cannot erase  
Blind faith will lead love where it has to go  
Never let him go..." 

Everyone clapped enthusiastically when the song was over. Harry and Ginny knew the song was them as much as it was for Hermione. With the song, she acknowledged that she had enjoyed a great love, passing the knowledge and experience of that love to Ginny. Severus knew why she was singing it too. He came to a decision right there in the den among the party-goers: he would get her back, determined that he would move the earth and stars if need be, but he would get her back. A part of his heart was missing, a part that she held. He simply couldn't see his life without her in it.

_This is going to take a miracle!_ he thought.

* * *


	24. Chapter 24

**It's What's Inside That Counts**  
Chapter 25

* * *

After the holidays, Severus was convinced of several things, one of which stood out in his mind. He would murder the gigolo that Hermione was seeing. _I am fairly good with poisons, aren't I?_ He also realized that he lived for the Saturdays when Hermione visited Ginny. Through the visits with Ginny he learned more of her likes and dislikes, how things were on the farm and her Auror training. On the last Saturday in January he came into the Three Broomsticks later than usual taking his usual seat in the booth behind them.

"...here we are over halfway through the year and I'm still surprised that I'm Head girl," Ginny said. "I've done some insane things."

"They look at the total witch Gin, not just an incident of a lovestruck sixteen year old girl in the throes of a jealous fit," Hermione said. "I mean- look at your brother. The Hit Wizards took him didn't they?"

They thought for a few seconds and laughed.

"I still regret that," Ginny said. "Thankfully, Harry forgave me. I'm know I'm missing a lot not being able to take Advanced Potions, they're making some interesting draughts this year."

They talked for a while about Potions and there was some mundane conversation about other classes. Finally the chat came to something worth listening to, but then again, he would gladly listen to anything Hermione would say.

"So, how goes the man front?" Ginny asked.

"There is no man, there is no front," was Hermione's reply. "There is Madame Ramada's however when I have a certain itch that needs scratched."

Severus clutched his glass harder at the comment.

"And Francois scratches it quite nicely," Hermione said lightly.

"Francois?" Ginny asked. "Is that his real name?"

"I have no idea, nor do I care. I don't use my real name, but I'm quite sure he doesn't care either," Hermione said.

"What name do you go by when you go there?"

"Guess."

"Hmm...Mary?"

"Please Gin, I have more imagination than that."

"Jane?"

"Ha-Ha."

"Matilda?"

They burst into giggles at the name.

"No, and not Broomhilda either, I go by Ariel," Hermione said.

"That's a pretty name," Ginny said.

"That's what Francois says, but then again, that's what he's supposed to say. I could look like Madame Maxine on crack and he would say I'm the most stunning witch this side of Liverpool," Hermione said with a sigh. "I get physical satisfaction from Francois, but I admit that I miss the emotional satisfaction of having someone for my own."

* * *

That night, Francois Verne, one of the most successful gigolos at Madame Ramada's Pleasure Palace, paced in front of the bar, waiting for Hermione.

"France, why don't you have a drink to calm your nerves? You need to be on top of your game," the bartender teased.

"I'm waiting on someone," Francois replied.

"A client?"

Francois frowned slightly. "A client-yes...but she's more than that."

_Here we go, another stallion falling for another customer!_ the bartender thought. Madame Ramada had been furious the last time this happened, when one of her "best lads" as she called them, ran away with a client.

"You know the rules," the bartender said lightly.

"Bugger the rules! She's enough to...to make me want to quit this place and do something worthy of her!" Francois blurted.

* * *

After hearing Hermione and Ginny's conversation, he had to see for himself how decent (or not) this Madame Ramada's was. He found the place at the northwest end of Diagon Alley. A gaudy sign in the front window read

** MADAME RAMADA'S PLEASURE PALACE**_"Discrete Pleasure for the Discerning Witch"_

In the lobby, Severus took a seat and sneered at one of the gigolos in the midst of an emotional crisis over a customer. His sneer turned to wariness when the door opened and a familiar scent made its way to his nose. Just when he thought his heart wasn't capable of breaking anymore, Hermione made her way to Mr. Emotional. By the way he looked at her, Severus could tell that the one Francois was besotted with was **_her._**

_How dare a man of his ilk even contemplate that he would be worthy of her?_ Severus furiously thought.

"Wonderful to see you Ariel, wine?" he asked and gave her a glass of wine.

Severus shook his head. _**Ariel?**_

She took a sip. "Hmm, my favorite. You're too good to me, Francois."

"Should we take this elsewhere so I can strive to be even better for you?" he asked smoothly.

Severus' teeth clenched in consternation. How could she fall for this? He realized that she wouldn't fall for the smarmy ramblings of a gigolo- she was paying for the illusion of romance. It took every ounce of restraint he had to not jump up and wrench her arm free of that man's grasp.

In his room, Francois listened to Ariel hum and laugh softly to herself as she enjoyed a hot bubble bath. In the beginning of their business relationship, she requested uninterrupted hot bubble baths. Ordinarily, customers didn't do this. There was a bit of foreplay, then sex, then they left. However, Ariel was no ordinary customer and he happily let her do as she pleased. He chose a book to read to her, something else she enjoyed. After her bath, wine and reading, she was usually ready for the main event. It was hard to keep in mind that she was paying customer the way she lost herself to the act and fell asleep in his arms. She never stayed all night; she took a nap after the vigorous bout of sex then left. By their conversations, he could tell that someone hurt her deeply. Hurt women made the best customers, he used to think. Now that he was smitten with her, he found that he was angry on her behalf with whoever had hurt her beautiful heart. By even coming to a brothel, she showed that she was fairly open-minded, but just how open-minded? _Would she even consider being with a bloke like me? Hell, my name's not even Francois_. She emerged from the bathroom wrapped in towel, smiling lazily and smelling of jasmine.

"I love the new bubble bath," she said.

"I thought you might," he replied and held up a book.

She gave a quick clap and laid on the bed. She propped up on an elbow and listened as he cleared his throat and started reading.

"..._My throbbing heart shall rock thee day and night:  
There shall not be one minute in an hour  
Wherein I will not kiss my sweet love's flower.  
Thus weary of the world, away she hies  
and yokes her silver doves; by whose swift aid  
Their mistress, mounted, through the empty skies  
In her light chariot quickly is convey'd;  
Holding their course to Paphos, where their queen  
Means to immure herself and not be seen._"

"Damn, that's good stuff," she said finishing her wine. "The book too."

He flipped the page and snorted.

"What's funny?" she asked.

The next page, it's one of his amusing observations," Francois said. "The course of true love never did run smooth."

"My salad days, when I was green in judgment," she said with a smirk.

"Now," she said, patting the bed. "Come and be the dressing on my salad."

He tossed the book aside and slid into the bed with her, loving the sexy smirk that joined her amusing comment. For awhile anyway, he would forget that he was a gigolo and she a paying customer. Two hours later, she stirred, stretched and opened her eyes. It was after midnight, which was the usual time for these particular Saturday nights.

"Before you go, may I ask you a question?" he asked and handed her her skirt. It was time to test the waters.

"Sure."

"There is a woman that I'm interested in, beyond the usual customer-client relationship," he said. "I'm worried that she won't think my occupation respectable."

"All you can do is ask her," she said. "Do you want to pursue something beside this?" she asked, gesturing to the room.

"Sometimes I think I do," he replied.

"A word of advice: do it because you want to, not because of someone else. If you truly like like each other, what you do shouldn't matter. It's what's inside that counts," she said.

"This above all: To thine own self be true?" he asked.

She chuckled. "Exactly."

She finished dressing. "I'll walk you out," he said.

* * *

The following Monday morning, Francois was at Flourish and Blotts perusing poetry when he came upon a familiar voice mid-conversation.

"...Harry James Potter, how long have we been friends?" Hermione asked casually.

_She's friends with Harry Potter?_ Francois thought.

"Uh...eight years?" Harry answered.

"Correct. And in those eight years, have you ever seen me interested in a book about that?" she asked.

"Uh no," Harry answered.

"Correct again. I will never be interested in a book like that, nor I will ever be convinced to be interested in a book like that. Got it?" she answered tartly.

_What a little spitfire!_ Francois thought.

"Yes Granger, I got it," he drawled. He was used to her moods, as he had subjected his friends to his moods over the years, but today was different. "God, what crawled up your bum today?"

"Do you even have to ask?" she replied hotly.

"Hermione, calm down, please," he implored, not wanting to set off her volatile temper in the bookstore. "The flying is no big deal."

"Easy for you to say, flying comes naturally to you. As far as I'm concerned, brooms are best left for cleaning," she said.

"Come on, let's get these books and I'll buy you some ice cream," he urged her.

_So, her name is Hermione? What a charming name, so why go by Ariel?_ he mused. He peeked around the bookshelf to where Harry and Hermione were making their purchase. His jaw dropped at what he saw.

_She's with the Aurors??!!_

Francois thought she looked unbelievably sexy. The form-fitting black uniform with knee-high black leather boots sent a shudder through his body. Her hair was in a tight bun and the mascara gave her eyes a piercing look. He thought he hit the jackpot.

_Smart, strong, beautiful and friends with Harry Potter? In one of the most respected fields in Britain?_

Someone else who had the morning off was watching the scene at another corner of the bookstore. Severus wanted to throttle the man ogling at Hermione. The man was delusional if he thought he could have her. If there weren't Aurors in the area, he just might find his hands wrapped around the man's throat.

**

* * *

February 14th**

The first year trainees were dueling in Moody Hall when a loud, urgent announcement was heard.

"ATTENTION ALL AURORS AND TRAINEES! ASSEMBLE IMMEDIATELY IN HERO'S HALL!"

In minutes, over two hundred Aurors and trainees were gathered in the hall. Chief Auror Hicks rushed in with a clipboard and looked over his charges. He divided the throng into three groups- A, B and C.

"I'm not going to waste time. We have word about an imminent attack by Voldemort and his forces. Group A will take posts at St. Mungos, group B will go to the Ministry and group C will go to Hogwarts. The ranking Aurors will now take charge of their groups, so go with all haste. Trainees, remember this: give no quarter, for you will receive none. Godspeed to you all," he finished and swept from the room.

Aurors Ballantine, Miller and Tonks looked at their group that included Harry and Hermione.

"Hogwarts here we come," Tonks said.

"At least we'll die in comfort," Anthony Goldstein quipped when the trainees looked at each other dressed in their physical training uniforms.

* * *

from Venis and Adonis by **William Shakespeare**.  
from A Midsummer Night's Dream by the same.  
from Antony and Cleopatra, again by Shakespeare.  
from Hamlet, once more by William Shakespeare.

Don't worry folks, she's not going to get with Francois... 


	25. Chapter 25

**It's What's Inside That Counts**

Chapter 26

* * *

The Auror team sent to Hogwarts streamed through the floo leading into the Great Hall. They were met by Minerva, Remus and various other ranking Order members.

"Thank goodness you got here so quickly," she said, sparing a glance at some former students. "They're attempting to breach the main gate."

Auror Miller consulted with some other Aurors. Some were posted at the Great Hall floo in case any Death Eaters tried to get in that way. They had no choice but to leave it open; more help would be on the way through the floo. Minerva didn't dare disable the Apparition Ward on the grounds; otherwise, Voldemort would have been on the grounds already. All other Hogwarts floos were disconnected from the network, so entry through any of them would be impossible.

"We've doubled the charms and wards on all the windows, just in case," Minerva said. She avoided saying _in case they get to the castle_; people were frightened enough.

"The Head Students have accompanied the younger students to the lower dungeons for their safety," Minerva said. "The seventh years have stayed on a volunteer basis."

"Good, we'll need their help at the rear entrance to the castle," Auror Ballantine said.

So the Auror group was divided again; some at posts throughout the school, some with the staff and students at the rear of the school, which left the remainder to meet the Death Eaters trying to breach the front gates.

"Okay, look sharp, stay alert and remember the sticking charms on your wands," Miller said. "Let's go."

The group jogged out the main doors in time to see two trolls finally breach the main gate. Death Eaters streamed in around them. The stupid trolls just stood there; their only instructions were to "knock down the gate" but were told nothing after that, so they just stood there. Hermione felt like laughing at the sight until she ducked away from a curse. Suddenly the trolls were the last thing on her mind.

An hour into the battle, a group of Death Eaters broke through a point in the Auror ranks and headed for the castle. Hermione's group chased close behind. Someone had gained control of the trolls and ordered them to attack. Hit Wizards arrived on the scene to take care of the trolls, Ron among them. Hermione slowed and looked one more time for Ron, fighting the troll with his group.

"Come on, he's doing fine," Harry urged beside her and gently tugged on her arm. "He has his job, we have ours-**_look out!_**" he shouted and pushed her aside as a green flash of light passed between them.

"There's close-" she said.

"-and there's too close," Harry finished. "Come on, the castle needs us."

Inside Hogwarts, the defenders could feel the spells of the Death Eaters attempting to breach the doors. Minerva directed everyone nearby to pile anything they could find- chairs, benches, bookshelves, suits of armor- in front of the doors to impede their progress if they got in. The doors grew quiet for a few seconds then shook loudly as something pounded on the large doors repeatedly. The thirty or so castle defenders lined up, wands at the ready to take on whatever was trying to get through the doors. Although Hermione's leg was on fire from a slicing hex, she ran faster when she saw a troll trying to break in the doors of Hogwarts. A group of Hit Wizards on brooms flew overhead, firing on the troll from the air as the Aurors attacked the Death Eaters. Just when the Death Eaters resigned themselves to being trapped, the troll angrily beat and pushed on the large doors just enough for a body to squeeze through.

Inside, Minerva and Severus saw the door creak open and a Death Eater rush in only to stumble over the debris piled at the door, falling on a sword belonging to a suit of armor. The next in line wouldn't make the same mistake and repeated "REDUCTO" spells were heard as the debris flew away from the door. Severus didn't wait and killed the next one that came through the door. There was an anguished roar from the troll and the earth shook when it collapsed to the ground. More Death Eaters ran into the castle, Aurors following close behind. Severus saw Hermione, her leg covered in blood as she bravely dueled Death Eaters. She faltered when her leg gave out, but an Auror helped her up and she leaned on a pillar and continued to fight.

_How much time has passed?_ She had no idea. _Why does the most terrifying time of your life have to last forever?_ She was exhausted and hurt but she knew she had to keep going. She saw dead and wounded Aurors, fellow trainees and Death Eaters lying about the corridor. There were lulls in the battle when opposing forces stopped to regroup and adjust strategy. Harry was a sight to behold. He was in a dueling rage, the air around him crackling with magic as he dueled Death Eater after Death Eater. This was personal to him; they had taken away so much and he wanted to make sure they never took away anything again. She was by Harry's side when two Death Eaters attacked him at once. His shield charms were holding and Hermione had an idea. Two wands were better than one she supposed, so she summoned a wand from the hand of a dead Auror and pressed it into Harry's free hand. He winked at her and his killing curse met the killing curses of the two Death Eaters mid-air. Hermione watched in wonder as he held off the killing curses with both wands, hands shaking and the muscles of is neck straining as he tried to hold off death. The Death Eaters were tiring too, but it would only be a short matter of time before the two would overwhelm the one. Severus saw the scene and knew Hermione would do anything, including giving her own life to help Harry. He rushed to them, hoping to make it in time.

She never thought she would ever cast the killing curse. The thought of her best friend dying at the hands of the two and the thoughts of all the others who had been wounded and died sent her into a rage.  
"**AVADA KEDAVRA!**" she screamed and sent the deadly bolt of green light to the Death Eater nearest Harry.

What happened next was something that Hermione would have never discovered in all her dueling, reading and research. When her curse struck the Death Eater, the killing curse he cast seconds before his death flew wildly to the left, connecting to her wand! Her vinewood wand became flaming hot, causing her to drop it in alarm. An odd feeling of numbness started at her fingertips and worked its way up her hand. Her entire body felt weak and she fell to her knees. She wasn't frightened, but curious at the sensation she was feeling.

_How odd!_ she thought and looked at her hand curiously. _Is this what dying feels like?_

"**_NOO_**!" Severus bellowed when he saw her fall to her knees.

She faintly heard Harry calling her name, someone shout "No!" and collapsed to the floor, fighting to stay awake but moments later everything faded to black. Severus skidded to a stop on his knees beside her. He stopped the bleeding from her leg and cradled her in his arms and gazed into her face, willing her to open her eyes. She was pale and her body was growing cold. She was dying and they both knew it.

"_It's all right, I'm not afraid_," she whispered.

This couldn't be borne! A world without her in it? He shook his head in disbelief.

"**_No sweet, it's not all right! Don't you go, you hear me!_**" he choked fiercely and drew her close.

He was aware of nothing except the witch in his arms, desperately willing her to cling to life, cursing his own helplessness. There was nothing to be done against the killing curse. The curse striking her wand only delayed her death for a few minutes.

"_I love you sweet, I've never left you_," he whispered and caressed her face gently.

"_Sev_-" she whispered and fell limp.

He laid his hand on her chest and gasped when he felt no heartbeat. Severus was not aware of the crowd of saddened onlookers as he cradled the witch in his arms, not aware that Voldemort had just perished at Harry's wand. Remus had to bodily support Harry up at the sight of Hermione.

"Matthew, she's gone," Minerva cried.

Severus heard none of it and started chanting "**_MEUS ANIMUS PRO VESTRI_**" over and over again.

"My soul for yours?" Minerva questioned then her eyes went wide. "No Matthew!" she shouted and rushed to him. Severus was invoking ancient magic, magic that would exchange his soul for hers. Severus collapsed against the pillar, still clutching her in his arms. 

* * *

Hermione wasn't sure where she was. _Is this a room or am I outside?_ It was a large open area with no horizon that she could see. To her extreme left, she was drawn to a bright light and took a step toward it.

"No," a voice said softly from behind. She turned around and there stood Severus.

"Did you die too?" she asked. _I die and this is who I see? God has a sense of humor._

"Not exactly," he replied.

"That's just the kind of answer I would expect from you," Hermione said. "Now if you will excuse me, I'm sure my parents are waiting."

"NO! DON'T GO!" he shouted.

Hermione turned around to find Severus chanting "MEUS ANIMUS PRO VESTRI!!" over and over.

_Why is he chanting "My soul for yours?"_ she wondered.

"Severus...why are you-" she said then stopped. "No Severus! You don't need to do this!"

He stopped when she stood before him. "I love you Hermione, more than my own life. If a soul is required, let it be mine in your stead."

"You would do that for me?" she whispered.

"I would do anything- anything you ask of me. My heart, my life, _my very soul_ starts and ends with you," he said.

"Fine thing for you to say _now_," she said. "While we're both here in limbo, if that's what this is," she said looking around.

"It's not too late, you haven't reached the light yet," he pleaded. "Please, don't deprive the world of you. Too many people love you, too many need you."

"Do these people include you?" she asked.

"No one more than me," he replied. "Don't go-_please_," he pleaded.

_Well, if this isn't a sight! Severus Snape begging!_ she thought. 

* * *

In the Hogwarts Infirmary, Poppy shrieked when Matthew gasped and rolled off the bed. He scrambled to his feet and frantically looked around the Infirmary until he found Hermione.

"Is she...?" he asked.

"I don't know how she's still alive," Poppy said. "Her pulse and brain activity barely register. She's in a coma."

He stumbled to her bedside, gazing at her pale face and closed eyes that he hoped would open again one day. His eyes traveled the length her body, coming to stop at her right arm. His breath hitched when he saw that her right hand was missing. Thick bandages covered the stump and a containment spell kept the chance of infection away.

"What happened to her hand?" he choked.

"The curse...we had to take the hand to stop the spread," Poppy said. "St. Mungo's is preparing a space for her in the long term convalescence ward."

Severus knew about that ward- it held the Longbottoms. Poppy looked at Matthew carefully. She had no idea that he was so attached to a girl he barely knew.

"If she were conscious, I'm sure she would appreciate your obvious concern for her well being," Poppy said carefully.

"If you only knew," he said. "If you will excuse me, I must speak with Minerva."

"What? I need to examine you," Poppy said. "You were practically dead when they brought you in here! I need to ascertain that you are well!"

"Madame, am I not breathing? Standing? Talking? I assure you, aside from a headache, I am right as rain," he said.

"Very well, at least take this," she said and gave him a pain potion.

"Thank you, now if you will excuse me," he said and swept from the room. He reminded her so much of Severus. 

Minutes later, he knocked on the Headmistress' door. "Enter" was heard and he walked in. Minerva was consulting with some house elves and Ministry officials about repairing the damage to the castle. Albus offered his input as well, from his portrait. Minerva waved him forward.

"I have something important to talk to you about," he said.

"Well then, what is it?" she asked.

"I wish the conversation to be a private one," he said.

Minerva sighed. "Very well. It had better be important Matthew, I have a school to get up and running again."

Severus took a seat and sighed. "I suppose I can start off by saying that you are no longer required to call me Matthew Tillman or address me as an Auror."

"That's your name and occupation isn't it?" she asked. "What a curious thing to say."

Albus' portrait chuckled and muttered "Oh dear."

Ten minutes later, the shrieking of Minerva was heard. She had a hard time expressing a clear, coherent sentence. She cursed in Scotch then started in on him in earnest. Albus quickly left the portrait when she started waving her wand around to accentuate her ranting.

"SEVERUS SNAPE! ALL THIS TIME...HOW COULD YOU...DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA...WHY???" she demanded. "I should box your ears, Severus Snape-wait-I should do worse than that! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I've been a fool," he replied.

"At least you acknowledge that! You broke that sweet girl's heart, do you know that?" she exclaimed.

"To my immeasurable shame, I know. I'm not expecting her to forgive me, but I will spend the rest of my pathetic life...proving to her how sorry I am," he said.

"Severus, she might not live to see tomorrow, or wake up for that matter," she said. "I just hope that soul switching stunt wasn't a wasted effort," she replied irritably. Trolls, Death Eaters, now this.

* * *

Hermione wondered if this was what Harry felt like when he was comatose. It wasn't painful, but it was odd. She couldn't feel anything, was aware of voices and smells but could see nothing. She had no concept of time or where she was. The last thing she remembered was talking to Severus in limbo, if that's what it was. She would have to look up the soul switching spell when she woke. She was aware of people around her everyday, and recognized the voices of people she knew at one time or another. They all had words of encouragement and love when they spoke to her. The voice she heard most often was Severus'.

"They said I can visit you as often as I like," he said at one visit. "They aren't sure if comatose patients are aware of their surroundings, but if they are, it's good for people to be around. Molly comes everyday to see that you're being cared for properly. Since Minerva is quite busy with Hogwarts, she appointed Molly your guardian."

She caught the sound of pages being turned.

"You should enjoy this sweet, Potter brought it from your home, Great Expectations," he said and cleared his throat. "Chapter one...My father's name being..."

**Author's Note:**  
He was willing to exchange his soul for hers. If that's not love, I don't know what is.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

_

* * *

February 17th_

Three days after the battle at Hogwarts, Minerva called another Order meeting. Promptly at seven p.m. She tapped her wine goblet and began.

"Thank you all for being here. Sadly, seven of our members met their deaths three days ago at Hogwarts. Voldemort is no more, but many Death Eaters escaped and are up to who knows what," she cleared her throat and continued. "Additionally, 12 other Order members are recovering at St. Mungo's and are expected to be released in a few days time, with the exception of one, Miss Granger, who suffered the effects of a killing curse backlash. She is comatose and lost her right hand in the process."

"Poor Mione," Ron sniffed.

"Miss Granger would want no one's pity, Mr. Weasley," a voice drawled from the doorway. "Be strong for your friend, as she's been for you all these years," Severus drawled.

"Come out of hiding, have you?" Ron snarled.

"Ron," Harry warned. "Why don't you listen to what he has to say?"

"To him? Are you joking?" Ron asked.

* * *

Two days ago, when Hermione was settled in her bed at St. Mungo's, Harry arrived to find Severus already there. He was brushing her hair of all things! He had much the same reaction as Ron until Severus very civilly offered to buy him lunch and explain what had been going on over the months. By the end of lunch, he was convinced of the depth of Severus' feelings for Hermione. He understood; he would have done the same for Ginny in a heartbeat. Severus stood at the head of the table by Minerva and told them about his role as Matthew Tillman the past five months and the events at the battle at Hogwarts.

"_Your soul_, Severus? If that's not love, I don't know what is," Tonks said quietly.

"You know you've got a long way to go to try and win her back, don't you?" Harry asked.

"Winning her back is a secondary concern Potter," Severus said. "I need her forgiveness first and foremost."

"Admirable sentiment," Remus said.

Severus looked pensive for a few moments. "Are you all right Severus?" Minerva asked.

"It's more than sentiment...I don't know if I can fully convey the experience to you, but when my soul faced hers..." he stopped talking and rushed from the room, overwhelmed with emotion.

**March 20th**

Over the weeks, Severus all but took up residence at St. Mungo's at Hermione's side. On Saturday March 20th, Harry came into the ward, kissed Hermione's head and greeted her good morning.

"Interesting news in the paper today," he said and gave the morning edition of The Quibbler to Severus. His face paled when he read the headline:

A STORY OF TRUE LOVE  
Story by Gaile Wynde 

_ You've probably heard the saying "It's What's Inside That Counts" as a trite cliché used by parents when their children fail to see the goodness of people beyond their appearance or reputation. This has never rang more true than when I received word of the story regarding Hermione Granger and Severus Snape, at the Battle of Hogwarts last month on St. Valentine's Day. Those with a strong sense of irony will appreciate the story and for those readers who have little faith in fate, the events of the day might change your mind. _

_ Through pensive memory of the day by way of a reliable, anonymous source, I was witness to the touching scene of an Auror gently cradling the limp body of an Auror trainee, a pretty, young witch by the name of Hermione Granger. Apparently, the loss of his love was too much to bear, so he invoked an ancient magic to literally exchange his own soul for hers. _

_ Who was this Auror? It was none other than the enigmatic Severus Snape, under the guise of a specialized Polyjuice potion of his own invention. The romance between the former Death Eater spy/Hogwarts Professor and his former student, a pretty Auror trainee, had remained largely private. A misunderstanding between the two, that Severus admits entirely his fault, drove the two apart. Harry Potter, the Hero of Hogwarts and best friend of Hermione Granger, acknowledges the romance the two once shared and the sincerity of Severus Snape regarding Hermione. "Although Severus would like nothing more than to have Hermione back in his life, he assures everyone who cares for her that his first and foremost concern is to have Hermione's forgiveness for his wrong against her." _

_ Miss Granger currently resides in the Long Term Care Ward at St. Mungo's, in a magical-backlash induced coma that also cost her her right hand. Due to medical confidentiality, the details of her convalescence cannot be released, but everyone who knows her expects a full recovery, and we at The Quibbler extend our best wishes for a speedy recovery. It's the least we can extend this brave heroine. _

"It's a smidge dramatic," Harry conceded. 

"At least there's nothing false in the article," Severus said. 

_What article?_ Hermione wondered. 

"So, how's our girl doing today?" Harry asked. 

"_Our girl_ is doing fine. Her feet and left hand have sporadically moved this morning and as you can see, her color is much better," Severus said. "I was also wondering if you would retrieve another book from her house, we're almost done with this one," he said, holding up Great Expectations.

"Of course I will," Harry said. 

_Bring Lord of the Rings, Harry!_ she thought. 

"Could I also trouble you to bring one of her dressing robes? I would hate for her to awaken and find herself arrayed in these hospital gowns, she'll get a chill," he said, smoothing the sheet around her body. 

At lunch, a nurse chased Severus from the room for Hermione's thrice-daily treatment. It wasn't unusual for the healers or nurses to threaten to bodily evict him from her bedside. After she had read The Quibbler that morning, she was hard-pressed to order him away, but Hermione's treatments were private. The bandage on her right arm would be removed that day as well. When Severus returned from lunch, the barriers were still around her bed. He heard the quiet talk between the healer and nurse. 

"The laceration has healed perfectly, no sign of infection," the healer said. "When she wakes, we can run tests on the arm to determine the proper prosthesis." 

"The night healer noted that she opened and closed her fist," the nurse said. 

"Excellent progress, Miss Granger has youth on her side," the healer said. "I'm going to consult with her guardian about the possibility of having someone take a peek into her mind. We could better determine her level of cognizance and move to stronger treatment." 

Severus cleared his throat from the doorway. The healer peeked his head around the barrier. 

"Master Snape, we're just about finished here," he said. 

Two days later, Molly and Severus sat at Hermione's bedside while the specially trained Medical Legilimens performed his probe. When he finished, he nodded and said "Interesting." 

He saw Molly and Severus waiting for an explanation. 

"She's cognizant, that much I'm sure of. She's also dreaming, mainly of her animals and a dog named Hannah," the man said. 

"Cognizant? Do you mean to say she hears us?" Molly asked. 

"I'm fairly certain of it," he said. "It's different with each comatose patient. The more intelligent ones, with ordered minds, tend to recover quicker than most. I understand you read to her? That's excellent. I would also suggest you present different scents, but not too much, it might overwhelm her." 

"She likes the smell of coffee," Molly said. 

"And chocolate covered strawberries," Severus said. 

"I also found something else," the wizard said. "She's not in a hurry to...well, wake. She's feels happy and safe in her mind with her animals, or she may not feel she has a reason to wake." 

"The poor dear," Molly said. 

"But as I said before, she is cognizant, that's good news for her recovery," the man said. 

The next day, Harry brought one of Hermione's dressing robes and Lord of the Rings. 

"Ah! Now this is something I can sink my teeth into," Severus said, flipping through the book. "Potter, did you know Tolkien was a Wizard? The Wizengamot wanted to toss him in Azkaban for his impudence." 

_Really?_ Hermione thought. 

"Impudence? For what?" Harry asked. 

"For writing the book," Severus said. 

"I've had a book offer," Harry said. Severus snorted in reply. 

"That's exactly what I thought," Harry said. "I won't even think about it until I talk to Hermione, she's a part of it." 

"Wise choice," Severus said. 

_I can't believe what I'm hearing! Harry and Severus are being civil within five feet of each other!_ Hermione thought. 

"Bye Hermione, I'll see you Saturday," Harry said and kissed her cheek. 

She twitched her nose- he was wearing the pepper-like cologne she didn't care for. _God Harry, throw that stuff out! You're killing me!_ she thought. 

"She doesn't care for your cologne," Severus said. "Come to think of it, neither do I." 

Harry laughed. "Good, it may force her to sit up and fuss at me to wash it off," he joked. "Besides, it's Ron's." 

_That explains a lot!_ Hermione thought. 

"I guess there's no accounting for taste," Severus quipped. 

**March 25th**

Severus was standing at the window, facing away from her bed, his hands clasped behind his back as he gave his personal commentary about the similarities between Gandalf and Albus. Hermione mused that although they were well thought out, his theories between the two were absurd and wanted to tell him as much. Severus heard a soft sigh from behind and whipped around. Her eyes were open! He stood over her, peered into her eyes and ran from the room, calling for a healer. 

For her part, Hermione was never more confused in her life. _My body feels so odd, especially-bloody hell- I don't even know which arm it is! Why can't I move? Why can't I talk! Where am I?_

The healer hurried into the room, looked in her eyes and waved his hand over her face. She blinked at the action. At least I can blink! 

"Her-my-o-nee, can-you-hear-me?" he asked, loudly punctuating each word. 

_I'm not deaf, moron!_

"If the answer is yes, blink once," the healer said. She blinked once. 

"If the answer is no, can you blink twice?" he asked. She blinked twice. 

"Does that mean you can't?" he asked. 

Severus leaned over and whispered something to him. 

"Professor Trelawney is the greatest professor that Hogwarts has ever seen," the healer said. 

Hermione furiously blinked twice. _If I could only talk!_

Later that day, Minerva, Molly, Harry and Severus were at her bedside. 

"Sometimes patients waking from a coma are understandably confused and frightened. They have to start over again, so to speak, with the most basic functions," the healer said. "When she is walking and talking again, we can start discussing a prosthesis." 

_Prosthesis? What the bloody hell for?_ she thought. 

"This is a good day, a good day indeed," the healer said. 

_**Author's Note:**  
I know Tolkien wasn't a Wizard, just thought it would be an amusing tidbit for Severus and Harry's conversation. For the record, I think the Lord of the Rings books are the best ever written, hands down.  
Next Chapter: Hermione's Complete Recovery and Severus Comes A Grovelin'_


	27. Chapter 27

It's What's Inside That Counts

Chapter 28

* * *

It only took Hermione a week after she woke to engage people in conversation and sit up on her own to be placed in a wheelchair in a private room. She had a difficult time dealing with the loss of her hand and told Harry as much. He was advised to be patient and understanding as she worked through the shock, anger and denial of her injury.

"People will stare and say _oh look, there goes Hermione Granger, the handless wonder_," she snarled. "Heroine my arse."

Severus wanted to pay a visit, a short last one to wish her well and drop off another bouquet of flowers. He stopped outside the door and listened.

"Don't be silly, if people say anything, it will be how brave you are. This happened from fighting Voldemort," Harry said. "We're just glad you're alive love, losing a hand is nothing compared to losing you."

Hermione sighed. "You're right. I'm sure Tony's parents would give anything to have him alive."

She picked up one of the booklets about prosthetics and tossed it aside. "It's just hard to look at the stump and see nothing there. It also convinces me that I have the worst luck on Earth. I was right-handed and I go and lose my right hand in the oddest act of magic I can imagine- and I can imagine a lot."

"You're one of the smartest witches alive. If anyone can learn how to do stuff with the other hand, it's you," Harry said.

Severus cleared his throat from the doorway. Harry and Hermione looked that way. She blushed when she saw him. Two nights ago, she caught up on the happenings of the Wizarding world through the stack of newspapers left at her side and read the "Story of True Love" issue. Everyone who came to visit told her of how Severus practically took up residence at her bedside while she was comatose. In her heart she had forgiven him. Honestly, how could she not? He was willing to die for her, but all her mind knew were the horrible things he called her and the heartless manner in which he left her. Now he stood there in the doorway with a large bouquet of lilies, her favorite, with an indescribable look in his eyes.

"As if I don't have enough to deal with," she mumbled and waved impatiently his direction. "You can come in, no need to stand in the door," she said.

"I'll just...whatever," Harry said and made a quick exit.

"And you're supposed to be some sort of hero?" Hermione called to Harry's fleeting back and looked at Severus.

"I'm pleased to see you're feeling better," he said.

"Thank you for your concern," she said.

Outwardly, she was calm, cool and collected. Inside, she was as conflicted as a person could get.

_Coma, missing hand, Severus- have I left anything out?_ she thought then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said. She was greeted by the smiling face of Francois the gigolo.

_Coma, missing hand, Severus and oh yes, let's not forget Francois!_ she thought ruefully but put on the best face possible. _I wish I was still in a coma!_

Francois however was discreet and kind upon his arrival. He now knew her name wasn't Ariel and that she was a well-known, loved war hero. He also knew of the other wizard in the room- he was quite possibly the reason she had patronized Madame Ramada's in the first place. He wouldn't say a word. Severus knew who this man was and resisted the urge to verbally skewer the man, knowing that it wouldn't be the best way to get back in Hermione's good graces.

"Ariel, it pleases me to see you doing so well," Francois said and gave her a box of chocolate covered strawberries.

"Thank you so much," Hermione said and gave him a warm smile. "How are you?"

"You're asking me how I am?"

"Francois, I seem to have forgotten my manners, this is Severus Snape," Hermione said. "And yes, I wouldn't have asked you how you were if I didn't want to know."

He took a business card from his robe pocket and gave it to her.

**Shorty's Used Books**  
"Books for the Discriminating Reader"  
_Browsers Welcome_  
**Walter Shortfellow, Prop.**

She read it, smiled and looked at him. "Walter Shortfellow?" she asked. "You're taller than him!" she said and gestured to Severus, who stood at six feet tall.

_No wonder he uses Francois!_ she thought merrily. What she thought was going to be another "would the Earth just open up and swallow me whole" experience was turning out to be mildly entertaining.

"An amusing gift from my ancestors," he said.

"You're not working at...?" she asked, glancing at Severus.

She didn't know that Severus already knew who this man was.

"No, I peddle books nowadays," he said. "I got some good advice from someone not long ago," he said with a wink.

"Well, when I am released from here, I will certainly pay your shop a visit," Hermione said.

"I would like that very much," Walter said.

He truly hoped she would- he would personally show her the poetry shelves and ask her to lunch perhaps. Severus heard hope in the voice of the man by the way he said "I would like that very much" and was very glad when Hermione yawned.

"I'm sorry for tiring you, I'll be leaving. I just wanted to drop by and wish you a speedy recovery," Walter said. "Good day Ariel."

"I will take my leave as well, you need your rest," Severus said. "Good afternoon."

He turned, cast a renewal spell on the dozens of bouquets in room and made his way to the door. When his hand was on the doorknob he heard "Severus?"

He stopped and faced her.

"I can't forget what you said, but I do forgive you," she said softly. "Life's too short for anything else."

He nodded and left the room. Hermione let out a breath she had been holding and flopped back on the pillows. Outside, Severus closed his eyes and leaned on the wall.

**April 20th**

A month later, Hermione was deemed strong enough to be discharged from St. Mungo's. Molly was there to help pack her belongings and take her home.

"Are you sure you won't stay at the Burrow for a few days?" Molly asked for the tenth time.

"Thanks, _again_, for the offer, but I miss the farm too much to stay away any longer than I must," she said.

Hermione almost cried when Hannah came bounding at her. The pup sniffed her arm where her hand used to be for a moment and continued to lavish her with soothing puppy love.

"How's my favorite pup in the whole wide world?" Hermione gushed and cuddled with the dog.

"Remember, if you need anything, anything at all, we're just a floo away," Molly said and hugged her. "We came so close to losing you..." she said and wiped a tear that fell down her cheek.

"Whoa, no Molly, don't start crying, you'll make me cry," she said and accio-ed a box of tissue. "See? I'll be fine."

On April 25th, Hermione had an appointment with another healer to be fitted for her prosthetic hand.

"Based on your needs and the perfect condition of your arm, I believe I have the perfect model for you," the healer said. "There are aspects of Muggle medicine I despise and some I hold in high regard. The area of prosthetics is one of the latter, they really are a marvel," he said kindly and lifted a prosthetic hand from a display on a shelf behind him.

"This is a transradial dynamic prosthesis that employs a myoelectric hand," he said and presented it with a flourish. At Hermione's blank look he explained.

"Simply put, it senses the voltage when you flex the muscles of your arm and transmits the signal to a small motor that opens and closes the prosthesis."

He gave it to her to examine. It was a rubber-like material that looked an awful lot like a hand from a mannequin.

"We are magical however, so we touch it up a bit. I'll apply charms to keep away moisture, heat and cold. There will be a cushioning charm to prevent chafing of your wrist and a special sticking charm so it never slips off accidentally. Now, would you care to try?"

She nodded and he slowly placed it on her arm so she could see how it was done.

"Do you have anyone at home to help? You can do it by yourself of course, it's just easier with help," he said as he adjusted the straps.

"No, I'm alone," she said.

"I'm sure you'll do fine," he said kindly. "Now, flex the muscles of your arm to get a feel of it."

They worked for a solid hour until she had moved the fingers.

"I'll schedule you for therapy twice a week, to strengthen the arm and practice basic motor functions," he said and gave her two booklets. "These are about care and maintenance of the hand and exercises I want you to practice at home."

When she returned home, Hannah again examined her hand and barked to announce the arrival of not a person, but an owl that had landed on the porch. She opened the door and saw the small owl.

"Aren't you a pretty one?" she asked.

She held her left arm out and the owl flew to her arm.

"Friendly one too," she said and took the letter from the bird's extended leg.

She intended to bin the letter when she saw who it was from, but when this letter wasn't delivered by a large, cranky raven but a sweet, pretty owl, her curiosity was piqued.

**Hermione Granger  
Granger Farm, Bristol**

Miss Granger-  
I was pleased to hear of your release from St. Mungo's. I know how much you missed your farm, Hannah in particular. I now present this owl to add to your menagerie, she is yours. I also wish to express that I was overjoyed with the kind words you bestowed upon me when I last saw you. I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness, but to have it is a gift that I cherish and will never forget. Your unrelenting compassion humbles me beyond words.

Your obedient servant,  
Severus Snape

The next day she received a letter from him that only had a brief poem on the parchment.

"_I held a jewel in my fingers and went to sleep  
The day was warm and the winds were prosy  
I said, "Twill keep."_

I woke- and chide my honest fingers, the Gem was gone  
And now, an Amethyst remembrance is all I own."

The next day, another poem arrived. It was certainly Severus' style.

"_Hope is a thing with feathers that perches in the soul  
And sings a tune -- without words, and never stops at all,._

And sweetest in the gale, is heard; and sore must be the storm  
That could abash the little bird that kept so many warm.

I've heard it in the chilliest land and on the strangest sea  
Yet, never, in extremity, it asked a crumb of me."

A week later, she read the seventh letter from him and put the seventh box of chocolate covered strawberries on the kitchen table.

"He's trying to make me fat," she mumbled and carefully picked a treat from the box with the prosthesis. She tossed it to Hannah, who eagerly caught it mid-air. She read the letter again. It really was the perfect poem.

_"There are little traits that keep me bound...  
I think of nothing else save the bright face of my lady-_

Ah me! Her swan-white throat, her strong chin,  
Her fresh laughing mouth which daily seems to say,  
"Come kiss me, love, kiss me once again!"

Her regal nose, her smiling grey eyes-  
(That thieve to steal a lover's heart)-  
And her brown tresses that wildly fly.  
Each have wounded me as with a dart.

So amorous are these are these that I deem  
They will slay me. Ah God, ah God!  
Alas, who will save me?"

"This is the best one yet," she conceded.

Hope bloomed in Severus' heart over the week. The letters he sent were not returned, which meant she either binned them, burned them, ignored them or read them. He hoped she read them; he poured over dozens of tomes of poetry and spent countless hours finding the right words to express what he felt.

Late that night, she was awakened by Hannah barking and pawing at her bedroom window. She sleepily sat up and fussed.

"Hannah, you have a dog door, it's downstairs," she mumbled and settled back down in bed.

Hannah barked again at the window. She threw the covers back, opened her window and looked down at the front yard. She thought she was dreaming at the sight she was presented with.

Severus was standing in her front yard with a large _CD player??_ He pushed a button on the player, music started and he held it above his head. _What on Earth?_

"_Love, I get so lost sometimes  
Days pass and this emptiness fills my heart  
When I want to run away  
I drive off in my car, but whichever way I go  
I come back to the place you are_

All my instincts they return  
And the grand facade so soon will burn  
Without a noise, without my pride  
I reach out from the inside

In your eyes, the light the heat  
In your eyes, I am complete  
In your eyes, I see the doorway  
to a thousand churches  
In your eyes, the resolution  
of all the fruitless searches  
In your eyes, I see the light the heat  
In your eyes, oh, I want to be that complete  
I want to touch the light, the heat  
I see in your eyes

Love, I don't like to see so much pain  
So much wasted and this moment keeps  
slipping away  
I get so tired of working so hard for our survival  
I look to the time with you  
to keep me awake and alive

All my instincts they return  
And the grand facade so soon will burn  
Without a noise, without my pride  
I reach out from the inside

In your eyes, the light the heat  
In your eyes, I am complete  
In your eyes I see the doorway  
to a thousand churches  
In your eyes, the resolution  
of all the fruitless searches  
In your eyes, I see the light the heat  
In your eyes, oh, I want to be that complete  
I want to touch the light, the heat  
I see in your eyes  
in your eyes  
in your eyes  
in your eyes..."

When the song ended, she closed the window. Severus lowered the radio, sighed and closed his eyes. Just before he apparated the front door opened.

"Severus?" a gentle voice asked.

He looked up.

"Why?" she asked.

"I love you Hermione. I will do whatever it takes, however long it takes to convince you of that," he said.

"Good night," she said and closed the door.

Author's notes:  
In case you haven't noticed from my stories, I love music, poetry and movies. The talented people behind the music, poetry and movies can often express what we feel much better than we can. I humbly borrow their talent and give them credit.

I Held A Jewel poem by Emily Dickinson

Hope Is a Thing With Feathers poem by Emily Dickinson

A 13th century untitled poem by an unknown writer

For those of you old enough to remember the movie, the "radio scene" in this chapter is from the movie "Say Anything." The song is In Your Eyes by Peter Gabriel. 


	28. Chapter 28

It's What's Inside That Counts

Chapter 28

* * *

Hermione had her usual Saturday lunch date with Ginny in Hogsmeade. She brought the letters with poetry for her to see and told her about the music in the front yard episode. Ginny looked at Hermione curiously when she read one.

"Hope is a thing with feathers?" she asked. _What does that mean exactly?_ "What are you gonna do?"

"Give him a taste of his own medicine," Hermione said.

The rest of the weekend, she searched through poetry to properly convey her own feelings of confusion, anger and heart ache. She sent him the first letter a week to the day he sent his first. She thought the poem was a bit over the top, but so was music in her front yard at midnight. Severus' delight at receiving a letter from her soon turned to concern when he read the poem from Hermione.

_"He is stark mad, whoever says, that he hath been in love an hour,  
Yet not that love so soon decays, but that it can ten in less space devour;  
Who will believe me, if I swear that I have had the plague a year?  
Who would not laugh at me, if I should say I saw a flask of powder burn a day?_

Ah, what a trifle is a heart, if once into love's hands it come!  
All other griefs allow a part to other griefs, and ask themselves but some;  
they come to us, but us love draws;  
He swallows us and never chaws;  
By him, as by chain'd shot, whole ranks to die;  
He is the tyrant pike, our hearts the fry.

If 'twere not so, what did become of my heart when I first saw thee?  
I brought a heart into the room, but from the room I carried none with me.  
If it had gone to thee, I know mine would have taught thine heart to show  
more pity unto me ; but Love, alas!  
At one first blow did shiver it as glass.

Yet nothing can to nothing fall, nor any place be empty quite;  
Therefore I think my breast hath all those pieces still, though they  
be not unite; and now, as broken glasses show a hundred lesser faces,  
so my rags of heart can like, wish, and adore,  
But after one such love, can love no more." 1

"Shite," he said and carefully put the letter down as if it would burn him. If there was ever a poem that said "I hate myself for loving you" this was it. The next day, another arrived. It was a brief missive, but spoke volumes.

_"The hottest love has the coldest end._" 2

----

The third day, he sighed and opened the letter. What would she sling at him this day? "_Nothing takes the taste out of peanut butter quite like unrequited love_." 3

_What???? Was she drunk when she sent that one?_ At least she was showing some emotion and opening up to him, but she must have really dug deep to find the stuff she was sending. _She's sending me something at least, which means she's thinking!_ he thought.

The fourth day, the missive wasn't as bitter but was a bit melancholy.

_"I was never one to patiently pick up broken fragments and glue them together again and tell myself that the mended whole was as good as new. What is broken is broken- and I'd rather remember as it was at its best than mend it and see the broken pieces as long as I lived._" 4

* * *

By the seventh day, Severus wasn't sure how much more he could take. Hermione had no intention of standing in the front yard of Spinner's End with a CD player, so she sent him a CD instead. Knowing Hermione's varied musical tastes and what he had read over the week, there was no telling what he's be listening to. He sighed and inserted the CD into the player.

_"There were nights when the wind was so cold,  
that my body froze in bed if I listened to it right  
outside the window-_

There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust  
and I just knew my eyes were drying up forever

I finished crying in the instant that you left  
and I can't remember where or when or how  
and I banished every memory you and I  
had ever made-

But when you touch me like this  
and you hold me like that  
I just have to admit, that it's all  
coming back to me now-  
When I touch you like this,  
and I hold you like that, it's so hard to believe  
but it's all coming back to me now

There were moments of gold  
and there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow

If I kiss you like this and if you whisper like that  
It was lost long ago, but it's all coming back to me  
If you want me like this, And if you need me like that  
It was dead long ago, but it's all coming back to me  
It's so hard to resist, and it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall, but it's all coming back to me now-

Then were those empty threats and hollow lies  
And whenever you tried to hurt me  
I just hurt you even worse and so much deeper  
There were hours that just went on for days  
When alone at last we we'd count up all the chances  
that were lost to us forever-  
But you were history with the slamming of the door  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then

But if I touch you like this, and if you kiss me like that  
It was so long ago, but it's all coming back to me now  
If you touch me like this, and if I kiss you like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me now-  
There were moments of gold  
and there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow

If you forgive me all this  
And I forgive you all that  
We forgive and forget, it's all coming back to me now  
When you see me like this  
and when I see you like that  
We see just what we want to see  
All coming back to me, the flesh and the fantasies  
I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now.." 5

When the song concluded, Hermione's voice was heard from the CD.

"Seven p.m. Friday at The Three Broomsticks, not one second later."

He looked at the calender- it was Wednesday. He let his head fall to the table with a thud.

**

* * *

May 3**

On Friday, he arrived an hour early and prepared a booth in the corner of the pub as far away from the other patrons as possible. He put a vase with lilies on the table and had a pot of of her favorite tea waiting for her arrival. Two minutes before seven, Severus' heart about thumped from his chest when she walked in. She scanned the pub and found his face. She quickly strolled to the table, aware that many pairs of eyes around the pub were watching. When she arrived at the table, Severus stood and waited for her to sit.

When she did, he said, "I took the liberty of ordering tea and biscuits."

She smelled cranberry tea and cinnamon biscuits, her favorite teatime treat.

"Thank you," she said.

Severus noticed they were being watched, so he cast a privacy charm to guard against prying ears and eyes.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Fine," she replied.

"And your home?" he asked. It was a safe question; no matter her mood, she always like to talk about the farm.

"Good. Two lambs were born last week, the kittens are almost grown and Hannah..well, she's just _Hannah_," she said with a grin about her full grown puppy.

"I hope your career is still continuing successfully," he said.

"Oh...I resigned," she said and took a sip of tea.

That was a surprise. "Why?"

She held up her prosthetic hand then slipped it back under the table.

"You don't have to hide it from me, from anyone," he said softly.

"I know, everyone keeps telling me that," she said. "But they don't have to learn to deal with it. I had to get a new stove because of it."

_What a curious comment!_ "Pardon?" he asked.

"With the prosthesis, I can grip things well enough, but the fluid motion of a natural hand is just not there, I mean..._I can't play my piano_," she said with a shaking voice and slumped shoulders. She shook her head and sat up straight again. "I tried to cast a charm in the kitchen last week with it," she said, shaking the prosthesis, "and the spell got away from me, hence destroying my stove, so now I'm learning to use the other hand."

"I see," he said. "More tea?"

"Yes please," she said, pouring a bit of potion into the hot cup of cranberry tea.

"Are you ill?" he asked.

"No, I have a headache from this afternoon's therapy," she said.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" he said.

"Tell you about what?" she asked.

"About therapy," he said.

"Why would you want to know about that? Why do you care?" she asked.

"I care because I care about you, whether you believe it or not," he said casually.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Because your last letter indicated seven pm, here," he said. "And because a very smart witch once told me that we are exactly where we're meant to be."

"Well, that allegedly very smart witch could have been wrong about a lot of things," she said.

"Not about this," he said, sipping his tea. "Allow me to say that I have been the one entirely in the wrong."

"Severus, I already told you that I forgive you, what else do you want?"

"You."

His breath was taken away when her tearful eyes bored into his and he jumped in his seat when she suddenly apparated from the booth. He heard a soft thump from below the table and looked under. In her emotional state, she splinched and left her prosthesis behind. He examined it for a moment and apparated to Granger Farm, hoping she went there. Seconds later, he appeared on her front lawn to find her sitting on the ground, crying and mumbling. She jumped up, saw the prosthesis he was holding and rushed to him, snatching it from him. She haphazardly reattached it to her arm and glared at him, eyes blazing and began her tirade.

"You want me, huh? Fine thing for you to realize now!" she shouted. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVED YOU!! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU HURT ME?? I BEGGED YOU!!! YOU CALLED ME A WHORE!!" she screamed and started pounding on his chest and loudly recounted the confusion, anger and pain he had caused her. "YOU LEFT WITH SUCH HATE!!"

Her hitting his chest didn't hurt, but when her prosthesis slipped off again, she stopped and stepped back, chest heaving and tears falling from her tirade. He picked up the hand, kissed it and gave it back to her. Then he did something she would have never believed him capable of doing, ever.

He dropped to his knees.

"Hermione, I've only begged once before in my life and that was to Albus, to beg his forgiveness for a moment of insanity in the midst of youthful, angry ignorance. I now beg you to see that I love you, that I would move the earth and stars to be with you. There's nothing I won't do just to be with you."

"Severus, please get off your knees, I'm not worth it," she said softly.

"You are mistaken sweet, you are worth it and of so much more, just give me a chance to prove it, I beg you," he pleaded.

The moment was broken by a bark and sight of Hannah bounding toward them.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione watched Hannah quickly scarf down the contents of her doggie bowl while she leisurely ate a sticky bun. She thought back to last night and sighed. She and Severus had come to an understanding of sorts and she slept better than she had in a long time.

"You always eat as if I never feed you," she quipped to the dog.

The doorbell sounded and Hannah gave a short bark. Hermione rose and went to the front door. There stood Severus with an attaché case.

"I'm here for a friendly breakfast, as you requested," he said with a bow.

"All I have are sticky buns," she said. "It's been awhile since I went to the market."

"Sticky buns are fine," he said.

She stepped aside and he stepped over the threshold. "I procured these for you. If you don't care for them, I'll take them back." He took some booklets from the case and gave them to her. They were entitled **Piano Music for the Left Hand, Concertos for One Hand, Album of Classics for the One Handed.**

She looked at them and whispered, "I don't know what to say."

"Say that you'll try and play them. You have a gift, it would be a shame to let it fall by the wayside," he said earnestly.

She forgot about sticky buns and sat down at her piano.

* * *

Poetry/song Credits  
1 John Donne  
2 Socrates  
3 Charles M. Schulz  
4 Margaret Mitchell  
5 Celine Dion 


	29. Chapter 29

It's What's Inside That Counts

Chapter 29- Getting It Right, Part 2

* * *

Severus and Hermione slowly and carefully started to rebuild their friendship. Hermione now realized that if perhaps they had been friends before becoming lovers last year, things might have gone better. Severus was thrilled on any account: she was allowing him back in her life and he vowed to make himself worthy of being the best friend she would ever have. He would do whatever it took to get the light back in her life, to get the loving, charming Hermione back-not only for him, but for everyone. On June 5th, he accompanied her to Ginny's Leaving Ceremony at Hogwarts. Hermione was truly happy for her friend, and was the first to jump to her feet to clap and cheer for her. Ginny and Harry were wasting no time and were marrying June 30, and pleaded with Hermione to stand in as the Maid of Honor. She was self-conscious about her hand, but was assured by the couple that no one would even notice due to the stunning gown Ginny had chosen for her; and even if they did notice, everyone wold know how it happened: she was a hero and lost it fighting alongside Harry Potter. If anyone would be stupid enough to make a crass comment about it, at a wedding, there would be plenty of people there to shut up said stupid person.

They went out for lunches and dinners, instead of always eating at the farm. Hermione always enjoyed going out. _How could I have not realized it?_ Severus wondered, as she ordered a salad one day in June at her favorite cafe in Diagon Alley. _Because I never wanted to go out, that's why, and she wanted to make me happy. Severus old boy, if you looked up 'selfish prat' in the dictionary, your picture would be next to it!_

Severus now helped out at the farm, whereas before he spent most of his time in the lab. He and Hermione cared for the animals, did maintenance for the home, and harvested the beans and tomatoes from the gardens. The grounds were quite large, so Hermione hired someone cut the grass, but tended to the gardens and shrubbery herself, now with Severus' help. He enjoyed working the herb garden in particular, but had to consult Madame Sprout for a charm to keep away the pests. Severus and Hermione were no where near the Herbology wonder that Neville Longbottom was, and were surprised by his visit a week before Ginny's wedding.

"Madame Sprout sent me to help you out a bit," he said proudly, paying no attention to Severus standing nearby. He was Sprout's apprentice now and planned to open his own shop or take the Professor's place years from now. He took measurements of the garden, soil samples and determined the best charm to use for the herbs. He set the charm and wrote it on a sheet of paper for future reference.

"You'll want to cast the charm once a week, preferably when the sun is highest in the sky," he said. "And although what you have here is good, you might want to consider transforming this into three smaller gardens, or transplant to a greenhouse perhaps."

"Thanks Neville, I'll take it into consideration," she said.

"I've also developed an new kind of organic fertilizer that I want to test," he said. "I get a modest research stipend, and I would be willing to pay for using a bit of your garden, it's perfect for my needs."

"Sounds great! Would you like to stay for lunch to talk about it?" Hermione asked.

Severus wasn't so sure about spending lunch with Longbottom, but for Hermione, he would. He was pleasantly surprised throughout lunch. All he saw of Longbottom over the years was a bumbling, nervous Potions student. This Longbottom was easygoing, had a quick smile and was indeed the Herbology prodigy that Sprout bragged about.

"So Neville, how are things with Susan?" Hermione asked.

Neville smiled shyly. "Good. I get to see her everyday since she's apprenticing with Pomfrey."

"Way to go," Hermione said, lightly punching his arm.

"What about you? How are things with the Aurors?" he asked.

"I resigned," she said.

"Why? You're so good at that stuff!" Neville declared. "Harry would have never made it so far without you."

"That much is true," Severus added.

"My spells aren't what they used to be, but I'm learning with the other hand," she said, holding up her prosthesis. "I'm not going to do something as important and dangerous as Auror work if I'm not up to snuff."

"What are you going to do?" Neville asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I need to get right in the head before I try anything," Hermione said.

"Right in the head? You seem fine to me," Neville assured her. "You're Hermione Granger, the brightest, bravest witch of her age, hero to so many, I'm sure anyone would take you on in a second."

"Again, that much is true," Severus agreed. _We should have had him over sooner!_ he thought.

"Everyone gets a little depressed every now and then," Neville said. "May I see your new hand?"

No one had ever called her prosthesis "her new hand" and the term made her grin.

"Sure," she said, taking it off and giving it to him.

"Hmm," he said, looking at the fingers, wiggling them and looking at the circuits. "If only limbs grew like plants..." He stopped and looked at the wall, over her shoulder and talked to himself. "Hey, why can't limbs grow like plants? Plant cells replicate, so why..."

"Hello? Earth to Neville!" Hermione said, waving her hand in front of his face.

He shook his head as if was waking up and stood up. "I've gotta look something up, I'll contact you about the fertilizer testing," he said.

"Um...okay?...at least take the sandwich with you," Hermione said, putting his half-eaten sandwich in his hand.

"Thanks, see you later," he said, quickly kissing her cheek. "Your garden is nice!" he shouted over his shoulder and apparated from the porch.

"Did I say something wrong?" Hermione asked.

"No, we just witnessed an epiphany," Severus said.

"Well, he lost me at plant cell...whatever," she said.

* * *

The morning of the wedding, Ginny treated her wedding attendants to the newest magical spa in London, _Blessings._ They were treated to cleansing, relaxing jacuzzis of restorative salts and oils, full body massages (that almost put Hermione to sleep) and facials but Hermione drew the line at waxing.

"No way, no how," she quipped.

When Ginny painfully shrieked during her bikini waxing, a "told you!" was heard from Hermione.

Hermione almost declined the manicure. The attendant did a beautiful job on her left hand, but when she displayed her "new hand" the attendant looked at it curiously.

"Hmm...you have the latest model," she mused and called another attendant over. "Maggie has an older model prosthesis, we keep trying to convince her to upgrade."

Maggie held up an worn prosthesis that didn't move and looked exactly like a mannequin hand, but artificial nails were applied and a pretty bracelet was charmed to stay in place at the wrist.

"Yours looks so real, and it moves!" Maggie said when she examined the hand. "May I adorn this one?"

She asked the question so casually as if she did it everyday.

"Uh...sure," Hermione said. She never would have thought to do anything with the hand.

"My dear, your hair looks so good down that I hesitate to put it up," the beautician said. "But never fear, I have an idea!"

An hour later, even Hermione agreed she had been coiffed to perfection. She looked in the mirror this way and that at the loose chignon, highlights a shade lighter than her own, with a few tendrils that hung down the side of her face.

"I must get a picture of this," her beautician crooned.

"We agree," Ginny and the other attendants said when they saw Hermione.

"Hermione, you look so beautiful," Molly gushed.

_If only mum were here to see this!_ Hermione thought. Maggie returned with her hand, now adorned with nails, a modest bracelet, and a camera. A shoulder-up picture of Hermione was taken and the wedding party left the spa.

"That was fun," Hermione said. "I'm going to return, if only for another massage."

"Wasn't that the best?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, especially the blokes giving them," Susan Bones added.

"Now now, Susan, what would Neville think?" Hermione teasingly scolded.

* * *

Ginny and Harry, despite the unease they felt for the Ministry of Magic politics, fell in love with Solarium #3 down the corridor from the Hall of Heroes and decided to hold their wedding there. There was exclusive guest list of only 70 and absolutely no press. Shortly before noon, wedding music began and the first of the two bridesmaids strolled down the aisle and took their places. The door opened and Hermione stepped through. At the sight of her, Severus forgot how to breathe. Her stunning appearance literally took his breathe away. Her bright, warm eyes; her sweet, charming smile under her shining lips; the smooth skin of her neck and modestly-exposed bosom along with gently swaying hips made him want to jump from his seat and whisk her away, to worship her like the goddess she was.

_There must be some kind of enchantment in the air!_ he thought.

Realizing the absurdity of the the thought, he looked around to realize he wasn't the only one who that thought so. She was exactly as he thought: Harry had a warm, admiring smile for his friend. Ron, standing next to Harry, was shocked at the sight of her. Neville was patting his face with a handkerchief. When Hermione passed him, she gave him a small wink. Minerva, sitting next to Severus, patted his shoulder.

At the reception, Severus was still enchanted at the sight of Hermione and only caught the last of her toast, "...let the memories of the great love you share on this special day be with you the rest of your lives. It only comes along once in a lifetime. Everyone, charge your glasses to Mr and Mrs. Potter!" she said and saluted the couple with her goblet.

"To the bride and groom!" the guests chanted.

Severus was touched by the emotion in her eyes as she watched Harry and Ginny have their first dance. She quickly wiped a stray tear that fell and glanced at Severus, blushed and looked down at the table. Soon socializing and dancing started, and Severus approached Hermione at the head table.

"Would you care to dance, Miss Granger?" he asked politely.

"I believe this dance is mine," Ron butted in and pulled her away before they could respond. Hermione mouthed _"Next time"_ and smiled apologetically.

_Just how many times will that twit step on her feet?_ Severus wondered as he observed Ron and Hermione dance. Hermione was a dancer, Ron clearly was not. He accidentally yanked her dress, poked her cheek with his thumb and left her limping when the song was over. She took a seat next to Severus and removed her damaged shoe. She pointed her wand at her foot and said "Episkey" to try and heal the damage wrought by Ron.

"I feel as if I've been in a fight rather than a dance," she said ruefully. "And look at my shoe!"

"Weasley clearly needs some work," he said.

"No, he needs to stay away from dance floors..._oh god, he's got another victim_!" she said.

"Would you care for some more...?" he asked.

"It's juice and yes, I'm parched."

He returned quickly with a refill. Another dance started and he again invited her to dance. During the waltz, they danced closely, but not too closely and Severus could do nothing but stare at her pretty face. He reveled at the feel of her warm, soft skin that he missed so much it hurt.

"What's with the staring?" she asked, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't help myself."

"You sound like a song."

"Would you like me to sing?" he asked. "I would if you asked, you know."

He may very well might. "No, no singing is necessary."

"This may be Missus Potter's day, but you sweet, are the most stunning woman in the room."

"Stop that."

"What? It's the truth, and I never say anything I don't mean."

"Don't I know it."

"Before me, in my lucky arms is the Hermione I know and love. Beautiful, charming, funny- and it thrills me to see it."

"I actually feel good today," she said.

He lowered his head and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Hermione Jane Granger, never forget that."

Ginny excitedly pointed at the couple on the dance floor and whispered, "Harry, he kissed her! She let him!"

Harry tilted his head sideways and appraised the couple. "She does look happy, happier than I've seen her in long time, good show Snape."

* * *


	30. Chapter 30

It's What's Inside That Counts

**Chapter 30**

* * *

_July 15_

Hermione put the last of the dinner dishes in the sink and took out two dessert plates. She had invited him to the Farm three times for "friendly dinners" since the Potter wedding.

"I have a job interview tomorrow," she said as she laid a slice of pie on Severus' plate.

Since Ginny's wedding, she had felt something different from Severus, a good different than what she felt before.

"Oh?" he inquired.

She nodded. "The Aurors are creating a new department to free more of them for field work and training," she explained. "It's called the Auror Support Department. They'll be handling the bulk of administrative work such as research, evidence analysis, and maintenance of the case files of the baddies they catch. In addition, the 'A-S-D' as they call it will be doing most of the Potions work as well."

"I know the interview will go well for you," he replied and covered her hand with his.

The next morning, Hermione was putting the finishing touches on her hair when the telephone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Are you ready for your interview?" a familiar deep voice asked.

"Severus?"

"I finally procured a telephone for my humble hovel."

"So I hear," Hermione said with a chuckle. "And yes, I'm about to leave for my interview."

Severus closed his eyes at the sound of her sweet voice and husky chuckle. "I enjoyed dinner with you last night," he said.

"I enjoyed it too."

"What are your plans this evening?"

"Honestly, I have no idea."

"Would you care to take in a play?"

"A play, Severus?"

"Yes, a Muggle one no less," he teased, "...at the West End."

"I'd like that," she replied. She loved West End plays.

"Very well, shall I meet you there or-"

"Severus, we can go together you know."

His heart gave a thump of joy. She was letting him back in, little by little, bit by bit. She was being careful, but after what he did, could he blame her?

"The play begins at seven, would you care for something to eat prior to the opening curtain?"

"Sounds great."

At five p.m. Severus arrived at the Farm and was greeted by Hannah, who bounded from the back yard toward him. He bent over to pet the dog and heard the front door open. He looked up to see Hermione grinning at him. "I'm almost finished with today's post," she said. "Come in."

He sat at the dining room table and watched Hermione straighten a mess of papers.

"I got the job," she said with a smile.

"Congratulations," he said.

"Although I have enough money to live on for awhile, some of the bills are starting to add up," she said. "I admit that it feels good to know that I'll be doing something useful again."

She saw the uneasy look and twitch of his lips. "I'm sorry Severus."

"My dear, what in the world would you be sorry for?"

"I know how much you liked working and here I go throwing that in your-"

"Hermione, everything that has happened in my life, good or bad, is entirely of my own doing," Severus said. "I'm not totally without options, I am a Potions Master after all. Now, are you ready for a night on the town?"

He felt heartwarming affection as he watched her read the dinner menu. She was biting her lip as she murmured the selections to herself.

"...the grilled chicken..no...ham?...no...yes, here we go.." she said and looked at Severus. "I'll have the Lamb Cassoulet."

Severus repeated her order to the server and ordered drink refills.

"Thanks again for tonight, in addition to seeing what I hope is a good play, I also see it as rewarding myself for my new job," she said.

"When do you start?" he asked.

"Monday. They're putting the finishing touches on the remodeled offices."

"You have your own office?"

"I will," she said with a grin.

During the play, Hermione paid rapt attention to the performance. She could identify with the humorous but angsty romance between the lead couple. Severus cold only pay rapt attention to the lady beside him. The captivating fragrance she wore this evening, the pretty satin sundress she wore on this balmy night and the way she groaned and caressed the fork with her lips when she ate her triple chocolate tiramasu drove him to distraction. He was startled from his thoughts when she suddenly rose and started clapping. He rose too and saw that the entire audience was clapping too. The actors on stage bowed and left.

"Wasn't it a wonderful performance?" she asked with dancing eyes.

"Uh...yes...yes it was," he said and guided her from the theatre.

"What about the part when the little green men beamed her aboard their space ship?" she asked.

Severus stopped and looked at her curiously, wondering if she had heard her correctly. "I beg your pardon?" he asked. He saw the corners of her lips twitch and the mirth in her eyes. "You're teasing me, aren't you?" he asked.

She quickly nodded her head. "Severus, here we were at a play and you barely watched any of it. It was really good."

"I had something better to watch," he said casually. When she adorably blushed, Severus said, "Come, I'll take you home."

On the front porch, when Severus stooped to give her a kiss on the cheek, she put her fingers on his lips.

"Would you like to come in for a bit? Molly sent the pictures from the wedding," she said. "Maybe you'd like to see them."

Like I would say no! he thought and stepped over the threshold. They sat on the sofa and looked over the pictures. He only had eyes for Hermione.

"You were stunning that day," he said softly.

"So I'm less than stunning all the other days?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. She saw the panicked look in his eyes and smiled.

"What I mean to say is that..." he said and stopped. "You're teasing me again, aren't you?"

"Shall I stop?" she asked. "Relax Severus. You're trying so hard, and I thank you for that."

"I need you back in my life, sweet, there's nothing I won't do," he said and took her hands in his. She didn't pull them away. "I love you."

"Say that again Severus," she whispered.

"I need you, I love you," he said softly. Her hands squeezed his and he looked at her face. Her bottom lip was trembling and single tear fell from her left eye.

"I don't meant to upset you," he said.

He was happily startled when she suddenly hugged him. A sudden infusion of warmth, affection and comfort overtook him, a feeling that only she aroused. She was the only person that ever made him feel that way. How had he ever lived without it?

"I'm not upset. I'm happy and scared," she said.

"And I thought I was conflicted," he teased. "I'm pleased you're happy, but what frightens you?"

"Of being hurt, of being discarded as if I were a bit of rubbish," she said with a sniff.

Severus sighed. "Hermione, if it were in my power, I would take away those awful moments. I will be forever sorry for hurting you in such a way, but allow me to vow here and now that I will spend the rest of my life proving that your love...is like air to me. Without it, I can't survive."

They talked and cuddled for hours and fell asleep on the sofa.

* * *

Severus woke the next morning to the crooning of a rooster. _Well, there is one in the backyard after all!_

When his sleepy vision cleared, he saw that Hermione's head was resting on his thigh and was softly snoring. Hannah was sitting in front of them, looking at them patiently while softly thumping her tail on the floor.

"You don't need alarms when you have an Irish Setter thumping her tail on the floor at six in the morning," the drowsy voice of Hermione said from his leg. She rose, yawned and rotated her neck. Severus thought her sleepy eyes and tousled hair adorable. Hannah trotted to the kitchen and came back with her dog bowl in her mouth.

"Alright, cheeky dog," she mumbled and stood up.

Severus followed her to the kitchen. She filled Hannah's bowl with kibble and started coffee. "I need coffee before I tend to the animals," she said and yawned again.

After a cup of coffee, she went to the bedroom and changed into jeans and a t-shirt that she wore when she tended to her animals. When she walked to the back door, Severus followed. She took her wand from her back pocket and transformed his clothes.

"Can't have you ruining your fine silk shirt and linen pants stomping among the cows, can we?" she asked.

An hour later when the cows, chickens, cats, rabbits and lambs were fed and watered, Hermione dunked herself in a water barrel, emerging wet from the waist up. Severus almost dropped the bag of chicken feed he was holding when Hermione ran her hands through her wet hair and arched her back, accentuating her breasts through the wet t-shirt. He was startled by the voice of Harry Potter from the back porch.

"Damn, makes me wish I lived on a farm, nice sight first thing in the morning," Harry quipped. Ginny slapped his arm and looked at Severus carefully.

"Hey you two! How was the honeymoon?" Hermione asked and ran to the back porch.

"Fiji was a dream," Ginny said.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, mum made a huge fry-up," Ginny said.

"When did you get back?" Hermione asked and ushered everyone inside to the breakfast nook in the kitchen.

"Last night," Harry said. "We floo called here, but there was no answer."

"Oh, we went to dinner and a play," Hermione said and took two more cups from the cupboard. Harry and Ginny again glanced at each other when she winked at Severus. "Where are my manners! Here I am with guests, filthy and acting like I'm in wet t-shirt contest!" Hermione declared. "I'll be back in ten minutes."

When she left the kitchen, Severus said, "Are you sure you don't care for a bit to eat? I'm making breakfast anyway," he said.

"No thanks," Harry said and took a sip of coffee. "So, you two went to a play?"

"Yes, and dinner," Severus said and whipped three eggs in a bowl. He had to be careful- these were two of Hermione's closest and most protective friends.

He sliced a tomato and mushroom, grated some cheese and checked to see that the pan was hot enough and poured the egg in, adding spices. He added the tomato, mushroom cheese and carefully finished the omelet. He meticulously added butter to some toast, arranged it on a plate with the omelet and set the plate among a perfectly arranged setting at the table. He set a large glass of orange juice and fresh cup of coffee at the top of the plate and nodded. Hermione came back into the kitchen, freshly showered with damp hair.

"Your breakfast awaits," Severus said and pulled out a chair.

The Potters watched the scene with interest. Hermione gave Severus a warm smile and took a seat. She put a napkin in her lap and eagerly ate the omelet while giving Severus charming glances. When she finished, they all went to the living room and talked about the honeymoon, Hermione's new job and the gossip about their former classmates.

"I hear that Susan Bones is pregnant," Ginny said.

"Well done Neville," Harry said.

"Didn't know he had it in him," Hermione quipped.

"Apparently Susan did," Harry said.

The three friends laughed. Severus listened to the interaction between the three. It was so good to see the old Hermione back.

That night, Hermione was at the Burrow for dinner with the Weasleys. Severus felt lonely and out of place alone at Spinner's End, despite his books and music. A familiar white owl arrived at the living room windowsill. He took the letter from it and dismissed it with a wave. He opened the letter, read it and sighed.

_**If you hurt Hermione again, I'll kill you myself, after my darling wife has her way with you first. After all she's been through, Hermione needs happiness. I saw it in her eyes this morning- keep it up. **_

_**Sincerely, Harry Potter**_


	31. Chapter 31

**It's What's Inside That Counts**

Chapter 31

* * *

_August 1st, 1999_

Alone at her table, Hermione ate her salad and worked the latest Arithmancy puzzle in the paper. Earlier, Ginny had briefly joined her for lunch in the Ministry Eatery. Her friend had recently started her new position in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. She was startled by gentle hands rubbing her shoulders and a voice that smoothly drawled, "Enjoying lunch sweet?" in her ear.

She turned to see Severus, an affectionate look softening his eyes.

"This is a nice surprise! What brings you to the Ministry?" she asked and patted a chair next to her.

"I was down the corridor finalizing the patent on the Polyjuice potion when I walked by and spotted you here," he said.

"Wow! How exciting!" she said when he gave her the paperwork. She read with interest about publishing rights and the residuals that would come from use of the potion.

"I told you I had options," he said proudly. "Additionally, Potions Monthly has expressed their interest in my being a contributing writer and consultant."

She squeezed his hand. "I'm happy for you."

"So what is occupying your time today?" he asked.

She blew a stray tendril of bangs from her face. "I'm looking over 112 pages of an interrogation from an Azkaban prisoner."

"112 pages? Whatever for?"

"He's claiming an _inconsistency_ in his conviction, it has to be double checked for his sake- and the Auror's sake," she said and held up the puzzle she was working on. "I need a break from the reading."

"Now that's something I never thought I'd hear you say."

"Ha, ha, Tolkien, bodice rippers and Charms are one thing, the endless ramblings of a prisoner are an entirely different kettle of fish."

"I also ran into Potter and he wanted to ensure that we were attending tonight's party," Severus said.

"All I really wanted to do tonight was ooze into a nice long hot bubble bath, but Ginny wouldn't take no for an answer," she said. "And what's the occasion anyway?"

Severus shrugged. "They rented out half of **The Galloping Gryffin** for it," he said.

"Do gryffins even gallop?" she mused and scribbled along the side of the paper. "Anyway, I have to get back to work. See you tonight," she said and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth.

They weren't back to the long, smoldering kisses of the past just yet, but he was grateful just to be back in her life and would gladly take whatever she bestowed upon him. 

* * *

Just before six p.m. Severus arrived at the Farm to the fright of his life. Two large fire engines were in the yard, one of them spraying water on the now burned down manor. He frantically looked around the crowd of firefighters milling about and spotted Hermione sitting on the ground, wrapped in a blanket, crying while someone was talking to her. Hannah was lying next to her, carefully observing the surroundings, looking out for Hermione. He ran to her.

"Severus!" she cried and jumped to her feet. Hannah hopped up and barked. "I got home from work and it was engulfed!"

A firefighter approached the two and removed his helmet. "We're about through here, miss. It's going to smolder for a day or two, and you have my apologies for the total loss of such a nice home. Have you somewhere to go?" he asked kindly.

Hermione remained silent but Severus spoke. "Yes, she does, with me."

"Do you have a telephone number so she can be reached?"

"Um...yes," Severus said, grateful that he decided to have a telephone installed. He dug through his pockets to locate the number.

"Again miss, I'm sorry. We'll be in touch," he said, nodded his head and went to the trucks.

They watched the vehicles drive away. Hermione sniffed. "At least Hannah and the animals are okay."

"What do you want to do now?" Severus asked.

"I don't know, I can't think straight right now," she choked. "This was all that was left of my family, it was my home. Now it's gone."

"Let's get to Spinner's End for tonight. A warm bath and sleep is what you need, you can decide what to do in the morning. I'll get to the Potter's party and let them know what's going on."

Harry looked at his watch. "It's six thirty, where is Hermione?"

"Maybe she had to work late?" Ginny asked.

"I saw her calendar, she marked the party on it," Harry said.

Just then, Severus came through the doors and walked to Harry.

"Where is she?" Harry asked.

Severus drew Harry close and quietly told him what had happened.

"Oh God, is she all right?" Harry exclaimed.

"What is it Harry?" Ginny asked, alarmed by the look on Harry's face. He quietly told her.

"Oh, poor Hermione," Ginny said and gestured Molly over.

They told Molly who shook her head sadly. "What else must the poor girl endure? Where is she?"

"At my home, which is part of the reason I came. She's spending the night there, but I certainly don't want her staying at my ramshackle, dilapidated home, she deserves better," Severus said.

"Of course she does, which is why she can stay with us, as long as she needs to. You'll bring her by tomorrow?" Molly asked.

Severus stopped at a market to get some food then went home. He quietly went inside to find Hermione softly snoring on the sofa, curled up with a blanket and resting on a sofa cushion. Having none of that, he carefully picked her up and walked down the short corridor to his room. In his arms, she stirred, mumbled something and snuggled into his embrace. He toed the bedroom door open, gently laid her on the bed and covered her with the satin goose-down blanket. He took a seat in a chair next to the bed and watched her sleep, all night.

Hermione woke to the smell of bacon cooking and the familiar thump of Hannah's tail on the floor. The precious dog was next to the bed, tail wagging and looking expectantly at her.

"How's my favorite pup in the whole wide world?" she asked and cuddled with the dog. Severus appeared in the doorway.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Famished actually," she answered.

"Then an omelet and porridge await," he said with a bow and led her to the small dining room. She sat down and eagerly ate her breakfast, hungry from missing dinner the night before.

"Shall I draw you a bath?" he asked.

"That would be nice, thanks," she answered with a small smile.

An hour later, she emerged from the lav. She was dressed in her work clothes, magically cleaned but still smelling slightly of smoke. They sat on the sofa.

"What now?" she asked.

"Last night when I informed your friends of what happened, Mrs. Weasley insisted that you stay with them as long as you need," he said.

"But what about here?" she asked.

"Sweet, as much as I would love for you to stay here, I simply cannot abide the thought of you residing in this hovel," he said.

"It's not a hovel, Severus," she said.

"Compared to the Weasley home, it is," he said. "Humor me sweet, I'll feel much better knowing that you're somewhere comfortable."

"Okay," she said quietly.

They arrived at the Burrow and Hermione was engulfed in hugs and well wishes.

"We're so glad to see you! Have you had breakfast yet dear? Ron, take her things to Charlie's old room, see that she's comfortable," Molly said in one breath. Harry put a cup of tea in her hands and Ginny led to her to a seat at the kitchen table.

"How was the party?" Hermione asked.

"Wasn't the same without you," Harry said.

"Oh no," Ginny mumbled and ran toward the loo.

"Is she all right?" Hermione asked.

"Well...that was the reason for the party. Ginny's pregnant," Harry said proudly.

Hermione gasped. "That's wonderful! Congratulations you two!" she said and tackled Harry with a hug. "That didn't take long, did it?"

Everyone laughed at the comment. It was just the news she needed to brighten her day.

"What are you plans?" Molly asked.

"I need to go shopping. All I have left, literally, are the clothes on my back," Hermione said. "Then I'll assess the damage to to the Farm in the light of day."

She spent half the day buying clothes, toiletries and a few books. Back at the Burrow, she put her new belongings away and sat at the table with a cup of cranberry tea and cinnamon biscuits. She gave Severus a grateful smile. The interaction between the two didn't go unnoticed.

"I shouldn't put it off, I need to go to the Farm," she said.

"We'll go with you," Harry said.

They arrived at a smoldering hulk of wreckage of what used to be the manor. There was nothing left to salvage.

"It's going to take years to rebuild my library," she said with a sigh. "I need to tend to the animals, excuse me."

_Library? Tend to the animals? What about you?_ Severus wondered. "Hermione, wait," Severus said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You're not alone," he blurted.

Everyone looked at him questioningly. What a random, peculair comment to blurt out!

"I know that, thanks," Hermione said with a raised eyebrow and continued to walk to the chicken coops.

_Now or never old boy!_ Severus thought. "Marry me Hermione!" he shouted.

Everyone gasped and Hermione stopped in her tracks. _What a thing to ask, here and now!_

"My goodness," Molly said.

Severus rushed to her and took her hands in his. "I realize how odd it is to ask this of you here and now, but when you realize that you want to spend the rest of your life with someone, you want it to start as soon as possible."

Hermione was speechless.

"Marry me sweet, we can rebuild this together," he gestured to the burned down house. "We can rebuild what we had before, the love we had, better and stronger than ever."

"But Sev-" she started.

He stepped closer and took her face in his hands. The look in his eyes took her breath away. Molly, Harry, Ginny and Ron were shocked at the emotional scene before them. It was something they would have expected from Hermione, but _Severus Snape?_

"Do you remember what I said, that day you fell when my soul faced yours?" he asked gently.

"I remember thinking that God must have a sense of humor," she said.

Severus chuckled then grew serious. "I said that I loved you more than my own life; that my heart, my soul, my very life starts and ends with you. It was true that day, even more so today."

"What are they saying?" Ron asked. They couldn't hear what was being said.

"I know I don't have much, but all that I have and all that I am reside in your small, perfect hands," he said and made sure to linger a kiss on her prosthesis. "I know that a dozen blokes would kill to be at your side, but no one adores you and loves you like I do. Marry me Hermione, and I'll show you the man I can be."

She quickly wiped the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes and wrapped her arms around him.

"Yes love, I'll marry you," she whispered and drew his face to hers for a kiss. "About time," she said with a smirk.

"I guess she said yes," Ginny remarked.

The government offices in Bristol had records from when the manor was built, complete with blueprints. Hermione wanted the house rebuilt exactly as it was, with a few exceptions to modernize the manor and a larger Potions lab in the basement. She took Neville's advice and had three large green houses constructed for her large garden. The vegetables and herbs flourished. So did the love between Severus and Hermione. They planned their wedding to take place when the manor was completely rebuilt, a perfect symbol of starting their new life together. Unknown to everyone, Harry paid a visit to the contractor and offered them thousands of pounds more to put the manor at the top of their building list and get it done in half the time.

The manor was finished just in time for the Christmas holidays.

After the fire and everything that had happened to her, Hermione was pleasantly surprised to find that she was content with her job, planning the rebuilding of her home and planning her wedding. She was also pleasantly surprised that Severus wanted a lavish wedding with everyone they both knew in attendance, so that everyone could bear witness to _"the miracle that the most beautiful bride in Britain __agreed to jump a broom with the most undeserving man in history."_

When the two went to Hogwarts to let the faculty in on the news, Minerva almost fell out of her chair. Albus would be in attendance as well, with his portrait sitting in the front row. Although she would have given anything to have her parents at her wedding, Molly, Ginny and Minerva spent every free moment they had happily helping Hermione with the arrangements. Remus agreed to stand with Severus, and in a moment that almost made two grown men cry, Hermione asked Harry and Ron to give her away.

"Since I was eleven, for the most part, you two have been the men in my life, even after everything that we've been through all these years. You know me better than anyone; you're my best friends that I love so much. I can think of no one better for the task of giving me away."

* * *

One more chapter, and this story will be concluded. I promised there would be a gooey, fluffy happy ending at its very best... 


	32. Chapter 32

**It's What's Inside That Counts**

Chapter 32

* * *

Saturday December 20th, 1999

_Will noon ever arrive?_ Severus wondered and paced the floor in front of the altar. He was adorned in black and forest green Wizard marriage robes, the Snape family crest hanging from a platinum chain resting on his chest. At Hermione's request, _"because he looked so dashing!"_ he had his almost shoulder-length hair pulled back with a thin, black leather thong and was growing a mustache and goatee.

"Calm yourself Severus, you've waited all this time, what's a few minutes more?" Remus asked kindly. "And permit me to say your new look is quite...dashing?"

Severus stopped, turned to glare at him then his eyes softened as he thought of Hermione. Remus raised an eyebrow when he noticed the change.

"When you're waiting to take your bride in your arms, you'll know what I'm feeling," Severus replied.

"I hope to know the feeling one day," he replied wistfully.

"Lupin...Miss Tonks is rather fond of you...or haven't you noticed?" Severus asked lightly.

The doors to the Hogwarts Great Hall opened and more wedding guests walked in. One of them stopped to take a picture of the two men at the altar. Both rolled their eyes.

"Mione, quit fussing, the gown is stunning," Ginny said as Hermione adjusted the sleeves for the twentieth time.

"I just want to look perfect for him," Hermione said and swished away an imagined bit of dust from the gown.

Ginny snorted. "You could walk down the aisle in a burlap sack and he would think you're an angel come down from the heavens. Me, on the other hand..."

"Honestly Ginny, **stop**. Your maternity gown is beautiful!" Hermione said.

"But look at my ankles!" Ginny said and lifted up her gown.

"You're almost five months pregnant! It's normal," Hermione said and put her hands on Ginny's shoulders. "Who cares? You're pregnant with Harry's baby, _the love of your life._ I'm sure once he gets a load of your lovely swollen boobs, accentuated by your lovely gown, he won't give a whit about your ankles," she finished with a smirk.

"Now I'm not so sure I want to be your maid of honor," Ginny said, crossing her arms in a vain attempt to hide her chest.

Hermione snorted and tapped her chin with her finger. "I'm sure I can ask-oh, let's say _Lavender_ to step in and-"

"You've been around Severus for too long," Ginny quipped. "Lavender, as if," Ginny huffed. Hermione chuckled when she thought of the dislike Ginny had for her.

More knocking on the door preceded Molly and Minerva, bridesmaids, stepping in.

"Hermione dear, you are a vision," Minerva gushed and hugged her.

"After all you've been through, I can say no one deserves this happy day more than you," Molly said.

More knocking on the door. Harry and Ron poked their heads in. "Hey you, four minutes to go. Ready?" Harry asked. "By the way, I've never seen you look more beautiful," he added.

Ron nodded in agreement. "Snape's a lucky bloke." _If only I had been smarter!_

Hermione went to the door and kissed both their cheeks. "Thank you both for doing this. It means the world to me."

When the 12 large grandfather clocks chimed 12 times in unison, the Great Hall doors opened. Minerva, with a single lily (which cost a small fortune to get to England in winter!) walked down the aisle to take her place. Albus winked from his portrait in the front row. Next came Molly, who Arthur still swore was the loveliest lady in any room. Third, almost five months along came Ginny, blushing prettily as she walked down the aisle. At last, the wedding march sounded and Hermione stepped through, arms laced with Harry and Ron's, the two looking as proud as any father would. Dozens of wedding guests snapped photos of the memorable scene of the three famous friends on this beautiful day.

Severus forgot to breathe when his Hermione strolled through the doors. It was a moment he would remember until the day he took his last breath. Her beauty on this day surpassed any day he could remember.

_If this is a dream, may I never wake!_

To his delight, she left her hair down, flowing down her shoulders. The ivory, shimmering, satin material of the gown was perfect against her lightly tanned skin. A simple pearl necklace adorned her neck, dropping to the demure, low-cut collar of the gown to reveal just enough that was all for him. And how the gown hugged her impossibly small waist and draped artfully to the floor! He was sure his heart was beating so loudly and deliberately that all 300 guests could hear it!

_I don't deserve this!_

When the doors opened, Ron and Harry gave her a quick, subtle squeeze for encouragement and the three strolled through the door. When she saw Severus, no one else existed for her in the Great Hall. She saw no cameras flashing, heard no murmuring of the crowd, or the sniffles of various guests around the Hall. All she saw was her Severus, standing tall and proud some fifty meters away. She was simply flabbergasted at how handsome he looked.

"Breathe Mione," Ron whispered.

When they arrived at the altar, the Minister Wizard asked, "Who gives this woman, this witch, in marriage?"

"We do," Harry and Ron announced. They kissed her cheeks and took their seats on either side of Albus' portrait.

"Well done you two," he said softly.

The Minister began. "On behalf of the happy couple, I welcome all of you to today's blessed event in which Severus and Hermione will join their lives, their hearts, souls and magic for eternity. If anyone present should have just cause to object to this union, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Not a word was said. No one dared.

"Very well. Will the betrothed face one another so the vows can be made?"

Smiling, Hermione and Severus faced each other, Hermione giving him a small wink.

"Severus, take her hands in yours and repeat after me. I, Severus Tobias Snape, as of this hour of this day, freely pledge my life, heart, soul and magic to you, Hermione Jane Granger for eternity. Do you freely, and without reservation, accept this pledge?"

Severus took her hands, but went a step further and dropped to his knees. He wanted to make his devotion clear to everyone. Many in the crowd gasped at he sight. A tear fell down Hermione's cheek.

"Blimey," Ron whispered.

"Indeed," Albus chuckled from the portrait.

Severus cleared his throat and started. "I, Severus Tobias Snape, as of this hour of this day, freely pledge my life, heart, soul and magic to you for eternity, Hermione Jane Granger."

His voice wavered and he cleared his throat. "Do you freely and without reservation, accept this pledge?"

"I do," she replied softly.

"Severus, as a symbol of your eternal pledge, place a ring, symbolic of eternity, on the third finger of left hand of your beloved."

Severus' heart clenched with joy. Molly brought a handkerchief to her nose and Ginny wiped tears from her eyes as Severus took a ring from Remus, slid the ring on her finger and gently kissed it.

The Minister spoke again. "Now Hermione, repeat after me. I, Hermione Jane Granger, as of this hour of this day, freely pledge my life, heart, soul and magic to you, Severus Tobias Snape for eternity. Do you freely, and without reservation, accept this pledge?"

Hermione put her fingers under Severus chin, gently urged him to his feet and spoke. "I, Hermione Jane Granger, as of this hour of this day, freely pledge my life, heart, soul and magic to you, Severus Tobias Snape for eternity. Do you freely, and without reservation, accept this pledge?"

"I most certainly do," he said.

"Hermione, as a symbol of your eternal pledge, place a ring, symbolic of eternity, on the third finger of the left hand of your beloved."

Hermione took a ring from Ginny and Minerva choked back a sob when the ring was slid on Severus' finger. The minister held up a hand and spoke.

"On this twentieth day of December in the year 1999, I pronounce this man and woman, this witch and this wizard, husband and wife, partners for life. Severus, by all means, kiss your lovely bride."

Wasting no time, Severus pulled her close, dipped her and passionately enclosed her lips in his. When the kiss ended, the minister spoke for the last time and turned the two toward the crowd. "I now present Severus and Hermione Snape, congratulations."

They went hand-in-hand to the unity candle next to the altar and lit it together. The crowd cheered and clapped as the newlyweds left the Great Hall.

"How long do we have to stay?" Hermione leaned over and whispered.

She looked around the guests at the reception, not really hearing the toasts of the best man and maid of honor. Admittedly the thought was rude, but she didn't really care. She just wanted to leave and be with her husband. It was her day after all.

"Just long enough to be polite," Severus whispered back and glanced at her chest. "As lovely as you look in that gown, I'll wager that you'll look lovelier with it _off_."

"Do you think so, Mr. Snape?" she answered and gave him a soft kiss.

"I know so, Lady Snape," he replied and kissed her back.

From her spot at the table, Ginny smiled at the newlyweds. She was certain they weren't discussing the flavor of the wedding cake.

"I wonder where they're honeymooning?" Harry asked.

"Dunno, they're keeping it a secret," Ron said.

"Do you blame them?" Harry asked.

Ever since the "True Love" article in The Quibbler came out the past March, the general public was curious about the two. It was worse than curiosity now. The spa, **Blessings**, innocently started using Hermione's picture, taken when she was done with her treatment for Ginny's wedding, in their advertisements a couple of months prior.

_"I wish they had mentioned it to me first, imagine my surprise to see my photo plastered in the paper, magazines and on the shop window!" Hermione had said._

At last count, 12 businesses wanted her to model for them.

_"Honestly, how absurd!" she exclaimed._

Due to his work for Potions Monthly, Severus was starting to gain notorietybut not for his Potions knowledge, nor his status as a Potions Master. It irritated him to no end.

_"Do they even make note of how difficult it is to make a good Lycanthropy Potion!!?" he had declared._

The magazine increased their subscription rate when Severus' brief bio was posted in the magazine: **_Former Hogwarts Potions Professor, Death Eater spy and War Hero turned consultant..._**

Now the reporters and writers were clamoring for the story of their courtship, romance and wedding. They would have none of it, and implored their friends to have none of it either. Everyone agreed that they were entitled to go on with their new lives in peace and quiet. But in the end, they ended up having to ward the Farm and on the advice of the new Minister for Magic, Arthur Wesley, hire a Public Relations Wizard or Witch to handle their affairs outside of work. The new PR Wizard was really good: not one member of the press managed to get withing two hundred meters of the wedding ceremony. After that, the furor over the couple waned, which was just fine with them.

Ginny was the only soul who knew where the newlyweds were honeymooning and swore a Wizard's Oath to not reveal the location. Just after their first dance, they surprised everyone by Apparating from the reception. Well, no one was really that surprised but enjoyed the food, drinks and dancing anyway. Seconds later they arrived, standing in front of the rebuilt manor. Hermione sighed in happiness when she saw the new home. There was no where else she would rather be. Greece could wait.

"Are you ready to go on honeymoon, Lady Snape?" Severus asked, picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

"Absolutely," she said softly and kissed him. "We have a home to christen," she said in a husky voice.

Cradled in his arms, she waved her hand to open the door. He climbed the front steps and they crossed the threshold to begin their new life.

Hannah would be spending that week at the Burrow...

**

* * *

The End**


End file.
